Beyond Temptation
by o0Hana-Chan0o
Summary: UA:Sakura es capaz de cualquier cosa para salvar a su padre de las garras de los poderosos Uchiha. ¿Pero qué pasará si no está preparada para la ridícula oferta de Sasuke? Una noche salvaje con el diablo en persona. ¿Resistirá la tentación...? TRADUCCIÓN
1. La crisis

**-**

**-**

**Advertencias**:

Aquí estoy otra vez traduciendo un fic, sí otro xD. Pues esta claro, este fic NO me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind** quien me ha permitido traducir su historia, así que es a ella a quien corresponde todo el mérito de este fic, yo únicamente lo traduzco. La historia de momento tiene 11 capítulos.

Rating M.

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

_-_

********

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Sakura Haruno se quedó mirando con cierto desdén al reflejo del espejo. La que una vez fuera la suave y lisa piel de su rostro se encontraba ahora estropeada por unas pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos así como unas fuertes marcas de cansancio. Había estado trabajando duramente esos días, intentando encontrar una alternativa para que la compañía de su padre no fuera a la bancarrota aplastada por el puño del Imperio Uchiha. Pero resultaba inútil cualquier esfuerzo una vez que Sasuke Uchiha, el actual dirigente del poderoso clan Uchiha, fijaba su vista en un objetivo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo o sino el pago de la deuda se convertiría en un infierno. Algunas empresas más pequeñas intentaron salvarse con distintas alianzas, pero habían sellado su destino desde el momento en que fueron en contra de Sasuke. No sólo perdieron las compañías que construyeron con todo su esfuerzo sino que algunos perdieron incluso sus propias vidas.

Ella no quería que eso le ocurriera a su familia. Su padre y su hermano pequeño todavía tenían mucho por vivir. Habían pasado por muchas cosas antes de llegar a donde se encontraban. Haría cualquier cosa antes de permitir que su familia tuviera que volver a sufrir las penurias del pasado. Su hermano, Li, con apenas dieciséis años era ya todo un hombre que estaba intentando superarse a sí mismo desde hacia años. Fuerte y evidentemente tan cabezota como una mula, Li, definitivamente había heredado los rasgos de los Haruno. Su padre, Kazuki, es el hombre al que más respetaba, su héroe, quien era todo para ella. Siempre había pensado que era invencible, que nunca tendría que llegar a arrodillarse ante nadie. Sasuke había demostrado que estaba equivocada. Incluso los hombres más fuertes a veces caen.

Sakura abrió el grifo del meticuloso y limpio baño de Industrias de Cine Haruno. El encuentro no había ido como había esperado. De hecho, había sido un completo desastre. Había tenido una junta con los miembros del Consejo, intentaba convencerlos de que vender no era la mejor solución puesto que el problema financiero no era tan grave. Esos viejos bastardos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados pero se mantuvieron firmes en su decisión de vender la compañía. Habían vendido a su padre a cambio de mantenerse seguros del sanguinario depredador que les acechaba. Los negociadores del Imperio Uchiha se mostraban evidentemente molestos en el momento en que ella expresaba su opinión. Le habían dirigido una mirada de " eres una mujer. ¿Qué sabes sobre negocios?" Tuvo que apretar los dientes y contar hasta diez cada vez que ella recibía esa mirada. Y el gran Sasuke ni se había presentado en la reunión. No, el bastardo piensa que es demasiado bueno para mostrar su interés por el asunto.

Al salpicar el agua fría en su cara recordó lo sensible que era su piel. Su cabello rubio platino se desprendía de su recogido francés, dando a su rostro un aspecto un tanto fantasmagórico. En ese momento, le importaba muy poco su apariencia, pero como hija del CEO(1) era de alguna forma responsable de la compañía y la forma en cómo se presentase ante los ojos de los demás era una de las reglas más importantes a seguir. Miró a su reloj, reprimiendo un bostezo. Ya llevaba cinco minutos ahí dentro. Esconderse no es lo que normalmente hubiera preferido hacer, pero en esos momentos, lo prefería a estar afuera, con aquellos entrometidos paparazzi metiéndole micrófonos en la cara y haciendo preguntas ridículas.

Se miró una vez más al espejo mientras se arreglaba un poco su arrugada camisa blanca y la falda negra que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba tan descuidado que apenas se mantenía correctamente. Quitando las orquillas que lo mantenían en su lugar, liberó el moño que llevaba haciendo que su pelo cayese hasta su cintura. Se sentía genial sin tener algo golpeando y pinchando su cráneo. De alguna forma consiguió aliviar la migraña que llevaba sufriendo durante toda la tarde.

"_Vamos, Sakura. No puedes estar aquí para siempre". _Le insistía la voz de su inner.

Sakura frunció el ceño. _"Ya lo sé. Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo. Es que desearía que esos reporteros se fueran".  
_

"_Sería demasiada casualidad. Esta es una gran noticia. Finalmente la orgullosa y gran industria de cine se ha vendido".  
_

"_Disfrutan de mi fracaso. Aunque, todavía no he dicho que fuera a vender". _Pensó Sakura mientras abría la puerta del baño. El pasillo estaba vacío a excepción del conserje que estaba trabajando en el último turno de la tarde.

"_¿Qué posibilidades hay de que el Uchiha cambie de opinión?"  
_

"_Prácticamente ninguna. Este edificio se encuentra en una de las zonas más caras y productivas de todo el país. Uchiha ha estado detrás de esta propiedad durante años.".  
_

"_Bastardo codicioso. Cuando le vea, le voy a cantar las cuarenta". Gruñó silenciosamente.  
_

"_Puedes hacerlo esta noche".  
_

"_¿Eh?"  
_

"_El baile del Gobernador, Sakura. Es esta noche, y apuesto a que ese cerdo arrogante estará allí".  
_

Se paro en seco. Es verdad. El baile benéfico. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Sakura se detuvo un segundo para buscar en su bolso su PDA. Mierda. Esta noche. Miró a su reloj. Ya eran las seis de la tarde. Tenía dos horas para arreglarse e ir. Maldiciendo la situación, salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle que sus tacones negros estuvieran armando tal alboroto que se podría oír en todo el edificio. Entró por la puerta del ascensor justo antes de que se cerrase. Mientras recuperaba el aliento y se calmaba, esperó a que éste llegara a la primera planta.

La puerta se abrió y al mismo tiempo varios micrófonos se encontraban bajo su cara haciendo multitud de preguntas. Sakura contuvo una maldición mientras se abría paso, sin importarle quien resultara herido en el camino e ignorando la mayoría de las preguntas porque casi todas eran totalmente falsas.

"**¿Cuál es su decisión sobre la venta?"**

"_**Realmente **_**están las Industrias de Cine Haruno fuera del negocio?"**

"**¿Cuánto dinero le ha ofrecido el Imperio Uchiha?"  
**

Sakura se mordió su labio para no darles un buen grito. Dios, esta gente son auténticos vampiros. Todos. Hubiera preferido nadar en un tanque lleno de pirañas a estar en la misma habitación con ellos. Finalmente, consiguió salir gracias a los guardas que habían acudido a rescatarla. Rápidamente entró en su coche, encendió el motor y se desvió del lugar a toda velocidad, corriendo a la concurrida confluencia de la carretera de Tokyo.

Hizo el camino a su casa en quince minutos justos. Apagando el motor, agarró su bolso y corrió hacia el primer escalón. Sakura saludó a la criada antes de subir corriendo por las escaleras para luego dirigirse hasta su habitación y empezar a arreglarse.

"Dios, este día va a ser un desastre".

-

* * *

-

Se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de una respiración dificultosa y entrecortada a lo largo de la sala. En la cama de una iluminada habitación de un hotel se encontraban tendidas dos figuras. Sabanas y cojines se encontraban tirados por todo el dormitorio y un sendero de prendas iba desde la puerta del baño de enfrente hasta los pies de la cama. El sonido de la melodía de un teléfono móvil rompió el silencio mientras un musculoso brazo se estiraba desde debajo de una manta para alcanzar el aparato.

"¿Qué?" El gruñido fue débil, pero el tono hacia evidente que la persona no agradecía la interrupción.

"Buenas tardes a ti también cabrón." Respondió la voz del auricular.

Sasuke Uchiha tiró la manta a un lado y dando varias zancadas llegó al cuarto de baño, completamente desnudo. Giró su cuello a un lado para poder seguir hablando mientras abría el grifo del agua para lavarse.

"¿Cómo ha ido el trato?" Preguntó Sasuke sin preámbulos. Directo y preciso. Siempre había pensado que debía ser conciso e ir al grano. No tenía sentido alargar una conversación más de lo necesario.

"Avanzando." Replicó la voz.

Sasuke dejó de andar. "¿Y eso qué quiere decir? Comenzó a irritarse cuando la persona se mantenía callada.

"Todos los miembros del consejo estaban de acuerd--"

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Gruñó en el auricular del teléfono.

"Parece que la hija tiene otros planes. Se negó en rotundo a la venta."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Una mujer no supondría un obstáculo. Necesitaba esos terrenos para la expansión de su negocio. "Es una mujer, maldita sea. Convéncela, llévatela a la cama, restriégale el maldito dinero por su cara, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer"

"Si se hubiera dejado comprar por la descomunal cantidad de dinero que hemos ofrecido, no estaríamos en este aprieto."

"No me importa como lo hagas, pero consigue su consentimiento. Hazlo o estas despedido." Acabó Sasuke y cerró el teléfono tirándolo hacia un mueble para ir a meterse en la ducha.

De todas formas siempre podría amenazarla para que vendiese. Los negocios sucios siempre habían sido la forma de conseguir las cosas que se proponía. Y luego estaba el viejo Haruno. Era inteligente pero evidentemente en una sociedad como la actual, no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra un gángster clandestino. Alargó la mano para alcanzar el jabón de la repisa de marfil y empezó a lavar su cuerpo para quitar el hedor de la mujer. No es que oliera mal, no era eso exactamente, pero odiaba cuando otro olor distinto al suyo se le pegaba a la piel. Cortó el agua, salió de la bañera y tiró de una toalla de una balda para colocársela alrededor de su cadera.

Se dirigió a grandes pasos a la habitación, no le sorprendió que la mujer todavía estuviera dormida. Se la había trabajado bien. Sus rojizos labios se separaron y dejaron escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Sacudiendo su cabeza en disgusto, Sasuke se inclinó para recoger su ropa y empezar a vestirse. La había encontrado en un restaurante esa tarde, otra supermodelo con nada más que ofrecerle que su cuerpo y belleza. Estúpida e inútilmente había pensado que podría atraparle en una relación. Estaba totalmente equivocada, en su camino se cruzaban mujeres que usaban la misma estrategia. Se acostaba con ellas una vez y se pensaban que ya le tenían atrapado en sus garras.

Se puso con rapidez sus zapatos, se dirigió a la puerta y presionó suavemente el pomo para abrirla.

"¿Te vas?" Exclamó la mujer de forma ahogada detrás de él. "¿Y de esta forma?" Cuestionó.

Sasuke se giró lentamente, en sus ojos se notaban signos de aburrimiento al mirar a la mujer desnuda en esa gran cama. Su pálida piel se mezclaba con el blanco absoluto de alrededor. Parecía más muerta que viva.

"Y pensar que me acosté con ella." Reflexionó con una pizca de disgusto.

Muy despacio, Sasuke fijó su vista, centrando sus ojos en esa mujer. Ella retrocedió, sosteniendo la manta para tapar su desnudez mientras su garganta se encogía en un movimiento nervioso.

"Q-que tengas un buen viaje." Consiguió decir antes de agachar su mirada hacía la moqueta. Satisfecho con haber aclarado ese punto, salió afuera y cerró la puerta. Ya iba retrasado en su horario. Apretando el botón del ascensor, sacó su móvil y marcó el número del ático para que su mayordomo le preparara el traje para el Baile Benéfico. El ascensor le llevó a la primera planta, salió e ignoró las miradas que varias mujeres le lanzaban en su camino hacia recepción. Se paró ante el mostrador y solicitó el coche con el que había llegado. La empleada asintió rápidamente antes de levantar el teléfono.

Para pagar la factura, soltó en la mano del aparcacoches unos cincuenta dólares, se puso al volante de su elegante Lamborghini negro y se fue derecho a su ático que se encontraba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Tokyo.

-

* * *

-

Sakura intentaba mostrarse interesada en lo que ese hombre calvo le esta diciendo. Sinceramente, era tan interesante como mirar una pintada seca en la pared. Mitchell Groom, las intenciones de este gran magnate de negocios de Sudamérica se adivinaban con facilidad. Obviamente, flirtear con mujeres más jóvenes y que podrían tener la misma edad que su nieta. Sakura era consciente de que sólo se trataba de un capricho para él. Por eso se encontraba ahí, escuchándole hablar todo el rato de lo rico que era mientras le dejaba caer insinuaciones de propuesta de matrimonio. Le encantaría abofetearle en la cara y recriminarle, pero no sería apropiado puesto que a su alrededor se encontraba multitud de gente conocida. Sin duda atraería mucho la atención.

Intentó localizar entre la multitud al excepcional Sasuke Uchiha. La aglomeración de mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor no paraban de hablar sobre él y en ese momento Sakura quería que ese maldito hombre se mostrara para que los murmullos pararan. Podía sentir la enorme jaqueca golpeándola en sus sienes. Educadamente se disculpó con la excusa de tener que arreglarse el maquillaje, tuvo que contenerse cuando Mitchell insistía en acompañarla hasta el lavabo de señoras. Mostrando una fingida sonrisa, declinó su ofrecimiento y se marchó con un suspiro de alivio.

La amplia sala donde tenía lugar el baile era espectacular. Unas imponentes lámparas de araña iluminaban la estancia, haciendo que resplandeciera una luz dorada que se reflejaba en las cortinas de tono champagne. Una orquesta se encargaba de amenizar la tarde con una suave y fluida música. Los aperitivos eran servidos en bandejas de plata para aquellos que se atrevieran a darse ese capricho.

Después de dar varias vueltas, consiguió encontrar los baños. Estaba abarrotado de mujeres que se maquillaban y cotilleaban, mostrándose quienes tenían mejores joyas así como a qué fiestas les habían invitado. Normalmente, a su padre le habría preocupado encontrarse con este tipo de personas. De todas formas Sakura prefería mantenerse en un segundo plano. Cuanto menos llamara la atención mejor, si no se encontraba en el centro de la atención, no la tendrían controlada las 24 horas del día.

Sonrió fría pero educadamente a esas mujeres, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella. Resistió la necesidad de rodar sus ojos ante lo "discretas" que eran cuando empezaron a murmurar en un tono audible quién era ella.

Se puso delante del espejo y sacó un corrector que aplico bajo sus ojos. Estaban algo mejor que durante la tarde. Siguió su camino hasta la sala, le aterrorizaba tener que volver con el viejo Mitchell. Examinó con la mirada el área y al instante el viejo pervertido elevó una mano mostrando su posición. Se encontraba con otro hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Estudió al misterioso hombre mientras se dirigía a su encuentro. Era increíblemente alto. Mediría algo más de un metro ochenta. El esmoquin que portaba no ocultaba los desarrollados músculos de su espalda. Sus fuertes piernas se distinguían, incluso en sus arreglados y perfectamente planchados pantalones negros. Sus dedos sostenían la delgada y delicada copa de champagne, envolviéndola casi por completo.

Se paró delante de ellos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Mitchell bromeó sobre lo abandonado que se había sentido ante lo que Sakura esbozó una forzada risita. El sonido pareció atraer la atención del otro hombre quien deslizó su mirada sobre ella.

Unos oscuros y misteriosos ojos de color azabache chocaron con un profundo verde esmeralda. Su endurecido y angelical semblante realzaba aún más sus atractivos rasgos. Varios mechones de su flequillo caían rozando su rostro y sus ojos rasgados dándole una mirada más varonil. Sus tentadores labios y su perfecta nariz terminaban de acentuar estas facciones y Sakura tuvo que morderse intensamente su labio para evitar que un suspiro se le escapase cuando le concedió una de sus sonrisas. Una fila de perfectos dientes blancos destellaron ante ella.

Maldita sea. Estaba delante de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke observó con ligero descaro la belleza que tenía delante ataviada en un espectacular vestido rojo. Tenía que reconocer que sólo a ella le podía quedar tan exquisitamente ese color. El poder y el significado del color lo decían todo. Las tres filas de diamantes de su collar atraían la atención a la parte alta de su vestido, mostrando sus abultados y cremosos pechos. Desplazó sus ojos hacía las rajas de la parte media inferior del vestido. A pesar de que el estilo del traje tenía cortes por todas partes le resultaba extraño puesto que estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres en vestidos que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Sus ojos recorrieron esas suaves y largas piernas así como sus pequeños y delicados pies que se encontraban encerrados en unos zapatos de color diamante con un tacón de aguja de más de cinco centímetros dando la impresión de que eran todavía más largas.

Se centró en su rostro. Esos profundos ojos verde jade que eran la promesa de una ardiente y apasionada noche de sexo que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a probar. Sus profundas y marcadas facciones, su pequeña nariz y esos jugosos labios rosados que libres de pintalabios le suplicaban que los besara. Su cabello rubio platino se enroscaba en complicados giros mientras unos cuantos mechones le caían libremente enmarcando su ovalado rostro. Unos pendientes de diamantes adornaban sus pequeñas orejas, que en ocasiones al captar la intensa luz de la sala hacían que resplandeciera.

La voz de Mitchell le sacó de su ensoñación. Ese viejo no les dejaría tranquilos. Podría asegurar que la mujer había sufrido con su excesiva charlatanería. Lo mismo le pasaba a él.

"¿Le gustaría bailar? Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer le miró con un brillo de amenaza y alivio en sus ojos antes de depositar suavemente sus manos sobre las suyas. Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando al viejo hombre boquiabierto como un pez fuera del agua.

Sasuke la aprisionó con su agarre, saboreando la sensación de sus exquisitas caderas y sintiendo la presión que ejercían contra su torso sus visibles senos.

"No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme adecuadamente, Sasuke Uchiha." Observó mientras le mostraba una brillante sonrisa. La mujer no pareció caer en su encanto.

"Parece estar de muy mal humor. ¿Le podría ayudar en algo?" Dijo arrastrando vagamente las palabras mientras ambos se movían al ritmo de la pausada melodía.

Le lanzó una fingida sonrisa. "Sí. Me gustaría que mantuvieras alejadas tus asquerosas garras de la empresa de mi padre." Le contestó en un tono dulcificado.

Sasuke elevó una ceja y entonces sonrió con suficiencia. "Entiendo que es--"

"Sakura Haruno." Terminó.

"Ah sí, la hija." Confirmó. No le pasó desapercibida la venenosa mirada que le dirigía. "Lo siento mucho. No se puede hacer nada."

Sakura entornó sus ojos hacia él sin perder la concentración de los pasos. "Tienes dinero. Muchísimo. ¿Por qué vas detrás de algo que no te servirá de nada?"

"Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso." Replicó.

Sakura respiró hondo para a continuación intentar alejarse de él, sin importarle que los dos fueran ahora mismo el centro de todas las miradas. Sin embargo, Sasuke no le dio oportunidad puesto que la agarró por su cintura y la giró antes de que pudiera marcharse de esa forma tan airada.

"Creo que sería de muy mala educación dejar a un caballero en medio de un baile después de haber aceptado acompañarle." Dijo muy lentamente, arrastrando las palabras. Intentó ocultar el temblor de su labio superior que se curvaba en una sonrisa cuando ella emitió un pequeño gruñido. La mujer le miraba como si prefiriera despedazar su propio brazo antes de seguir con él un minuto más. El ligero rubor rosado de su piel, consecuencia de su ira contenida, atraía su atención más y más.

"Yo no he dicho que estuviera de acuerdo en nada." Respondía con maldad. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando de un tirón la situó aún más cerca de su torso.

"Eres una toda una fiera, ¿eh?" Le dijo con un tono repleto de diversión.

"No has visto nada todavía." Masculló Sakura.

Sasuke sonreía sutilmente. "Te preocupas mucho por esa empresa, ¿verdad?"

"Lo es todo para mi padre. Haré cualquier cosa que este en mi mano para salvarla." Replicó Sakura.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Sasuke volviera a hablar otra vez. "¿Cualquier cosa?" Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su cintura mientras le daba un pequeño apretón en sus caderas.

Sakura paró con dificultad y le miró a los ojos. Su chulería se apreciaba en todo su rostro. Ese apuesto hombre al que ella había engañado primero ahora se mostraba como un bastardo manipulador que le importaba un bledo si ella se pudría en el infierno o no. Estrechó sus ojos, su ira estalló en su cuerpo como una onda eléctrica. Le lanzó una siniestra mirada cuando su sonrisa se convirtió en una gran carcajada.

"No encuentro lo divertido de esta situación."Atajó.

"Dime, tu misma has dicho que harías cualquier cosa para salvar la empresa, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Reiteró, con su maldita sonrisa todavía en la cara.

Sakura asintió enfurruñada, preguntándose qué es lo que estaría tramando.

"¿Incluso...?" Se agachó para respirar las últimas palabras cerca de su oído. "¿Follarme?"

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado y sobresaltada le miró con pánico y horror en sus ojos. Su cara se tiñó de una sombra de color carmesí mientras que Sasuke tenía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Su ceja temblaba en una especie de tic mientras que su mano se moría de ganas por abofetearle. Entonces Sakura sonrió.

Ese repentino cambio le sorprendió tanto que no pudo prever que se pondría de puntillas para presionar sus ardientes y abrasadores labios contra su cuello.

"Eres muy arrogante." Murmuró seductoramente.

"Hm." Replicó, atrapando con sus brazos aún más su pequeña figura y sin prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Se encontraba perdido en su dulce olor a flor de cerezo que emanaba tanto de su cabello como su cuerpo.

"Me pones enferma." Al decir esto, elevó su pie y posicionándose entre las piernas de él hizo que su rodilla se pusiera en contacto con su ingle. Inmediatamente Sasuke liberó su agarre para cubrir la zona lastimada. Le había dado bien.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, para estar fuera de su alcance. Su cara crispada por una gran furia y dolor. "Ni se te ocurra pensar que me rebajaría tanto como para acostarme con un capullo como tú. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo se me pasaría por la cabeza acostarme contigo. Métete eso en tu estúpida cabeza." Satisfecha con lo que le había dicho, Sakura le mostró una última sonrisa que claramente decía, "te lo tienes bien merecido." Sacudió su vestido e ignorando los quejidos de éste así como los cuchicheos del resto de invitados, se marchó de la sala de baile.

Nadie se mete con Sakura Haruno. Si quería jugar sucio, estaría preparada.

Sasuke miró que la mujer que había tenido las agallas de darle un rodillazo abandonaba la sala con el ceño fruncido, imponente y orgullosa. Con su actuación le había humillado en frente de cientos de personas influyentes. Pagaría por lo que ha hecho. Entonces su mirada de enfado se tornó en una retorcida mueca de satisfacción.

Se la llevaría a la cama y la humillaría delante de millones de personas. Tal y como le había hecho ella.

La venganza será dulce.

-

-

-

* * *

Nota: la autora tiene puesto dos títulos diferentes, por eso la discordancia entre lo que pone en el capítulo y lo que pondré en el desplegable: "El encuentro" / "La crisis"

(1) CEO – Abreviatura de "Chief Executive Officer" vamos, que es la hija del que manda xD (creo que algo así como Director General).

Sakura de rubio platino?? O.o xDDD

Si ven cualquier error, por favor, avísenme


	2. El trato con el diablo

_-_

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED._

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

* * *

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo II: El trato con el diablo

Sakura dejó caer su débil cuerpo en su cómodo colchón y suspiró con tranquilidad. Por fin la noche había terminado. Después del pequeño show en el baile benéfico, se mezcló con la multitud, ya había tenido suficiente con el deslumbrante Uchiha y los cuchicheos de la gente que había presenciado la escena. Salir de ese lugar era su principal prioridad en esos momentos. Antes de marcharse, una pareja de mujeres de avanzada edad la felicitaron por ser una fierecilla. No puedo evitar reírse ante el título tan excesivo que le atribuían y desearles las buenas noches.

No le pasaron desapercibidos el par de ojos negros que la siguieron hasta que alcanzó la limusina que había reservado para esa tarde. Estaba completamente segura de que iría a por ella después de lo que le hizo a su entrepierna, y a su exagerado ego por su puesto. Que se atreva a intentarlo, estaba más que preparada para tratar con cabronazos como él.

Había pensado en la forma en la que podría intentar vengarse. Seguramente primero lo intentaría a través de la compañía de su padre. Un chico como él no admitiría su derrota tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando la causante era una chica. Tenía que asegurarse de que su plan no la tomara por sorpresa. Quizás sería el momento de negociar con una empresa extranjera que la ayudara con la financiación. Se apuntó mentalmente que eso sería lo primero que haría al día siguiente.

Lo segundo, volvería en su contra a los miembros del Consejo. No es que fuera difícil ni nada parecido. Esos imbéciles ya habían admitido la derrota incluso antes de encontrarse con Sasuke en persona.

En tercer lugar, él mismo vendría a por ella.

"_Esto es ridículo. No tengo nada que le pueda interesar."_ Bufó mentalmente. Descartó esa idea de su cabeza. Necesitaba centrarse únicamente en la compañía. _"Porque es detrás de lo que anda."_

Poniéndose de pie, Sakura se situó en frente del espejo del tocador y con una mano se quitó la peluca rubio platino liberando su abundante cabello rosa claro. Agitando su cabeza, suspiró alegremente con la sensación de sus suaves y sedosos mechones deslizándose sobre su espalda. Había empezado a usar peluca hacía tres años. Tenía el pelo rosa, este color tan inusual hacía que los empleados de su padre no la tomaran en serio. No les culpaba para nada puesto que se veía demasiado joven como para aparentar sus veintitrés años. Ese pálido color rosa le daba además un cierto aire de inocencia, así que optó por la peluca rubia, tenía que reconocer que el color le quedaba muy natural.

Lo siguiente por hacer fue sacarse su delicado vestido. Se puso una bata y se fue directa al cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo para saliera el agua caliente, miró al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Ya eran las doce de la noche. Mañana sería otro día agotador. Necesitaría toda su fuerza para luchar contra esos estúpidos. No importa lo que costase, no se rendiría sin al menos luchar.

"_¿Sabes?, Sasuke nos ofreció un trato." _La voz de su inner apareció.

"_¿Aún no estás muerta? _Sakura reflexionó mientras sumergía sus dedos en el agua para comprobar la temperatura.

"_Para nada. Soy parte de ti. Si tu estás viva, yo también."_

"_Es una lástima, ¿no?" _Resopló Sakura sin ningún tipo de tacto. Deslizó la bata que llevaba revelando unos suaves y delicados hombros.

"_Lo que tu digas. Pero recuerda que Sasuke tratará de planear algo. Ese tipo tiene un ego tan grande como un país. No se va a olvidar de algo como esto."_

"_Eso ya lo sé. Se cree que puede burlarse de mí utilizando la compañía."_ Vertió su gel con olor a flor de cerezo en una suave esponja y empezó a frotarla contra su piel.

"_Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, piénsalo muy bien antes."_

"_No hace falta ni que me lo recuerdes."_

"_Sí, bueno, no dejes que acabe con nosotras."_

Sakura abrió el grifo de la ducha y empezó a aclarar su cuerpo. El agua caliente caía por su espalda en un relajante movimiento. El tranquilo goteo le hacía recordar al rocío de la lluvia en una calmada noche oscura pero tranquila. Salió del plato de la ducha y cogió una amplia toalla rosa de una balda para después ponérsela alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras andaba a través de la espaciosa habitación se terminó de secar para ponerse su cómodo camisón. Secando su pelo con la toalla, esperó hasta que ya no estaba demasiado húmedo para después peinarlo y hacer una trenza con su pelo.

Mañana sería un día muy largo. Necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para verse igual que otros días. Deslizándose debajo de su edredón, bostezó bastante adormilada y apagó la lamparita que estaba en su mesita de noche.

Las cosas se verían mejor con la luz del día. Después de todo, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

Sasuke se bajó de la enorme y desordenada cama con un claro destino en su cabeza: el cuarto de baño. Había dejado el salón de baile alrededor de la media noche junto con una despampanante rubia que le había ofrecido su consuelo después de ver aquella exhibición. Estaba muy cabreado, no había ninguna duda al respecto. Pero también estaba intrigado. La chica Haruno o era muy valiente o muy estúpida.

Dirigió su vista a la joven que se veía exhausta después de toda una noche de actividades carnales. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado e irreconocible y su pelo desordenado y enredado. Sería mejor que abandonara el hotel que había reservado para esa noche antes de que se despertara. Si esperaba a que se despertara empezaría a sollozar y a amenazar. Lo mejor sería irse sin que se diera cuenta para no tener que estar enfrentándose a otra irritante mujer que seguramente cree que pasar una noche juntos podría significar algo más.

Su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Con una pequeña maldición, lanzó unas cuantas prendas a un lado para localizar el aparato. Frunció el ceño cuando vio parpadear en la pantalla el número del que desde ya hace mucho tiempo era su asistente.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó al auricular.

"Siento tener que despertarte. Me preguntaba si te gustaría que la limusina te recogiese en el hotel y te llevara directamente a la pista donde te esperará tu avión. Tu viaje a Nueva York es en tres horas."

"Eso lo sé. ¿Vas a venir conmigo?" Preguntaba Sasuke mientras se ponía sus pantalones. La ducha tendría que esperara hasta que estuviera en su avión privado.

"Iré la semana que viene. Hoy es el último día para el tema de Industrias de Cine Haruno. Uno de nosotros tiene que estar allí para la decisión final."

Sasuke paró dejando a medias lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Hoy? ¿Hasta el momento cómo va el veredicto?

"No demasiado bien. De hecho, esta mañana ha llegado una propuesta de una importante empresa extranjera. Ofrecieron un préstamo financiero a los Haruno y creo que los miembros del Consejo están considerando su decisión."

"¿Extranjera? ¿De dónde exactamente?"

"De Hong Kong. El Sub-Director General es un amigo personal de la Sta. Haruno."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Si este nuevo participante es el Sub-Director General, con seguridad no dudará en ayudar a Sakura. No, eso es inadmisible. Arruinaría su plan perfecto contra esa zorra. Lo arruinaría todo.

"Cambia el horario del vuelo. Estaré en Industrias Haruno en media hora." Dijo Sasuke.

"Pero...No he dicho nada a los miembros del Consejo de que fueras a estar allí."

"Bien. Entonces será una sorpresa."

"No tienes ninguna razón para cancelar tu vuelo. Puedo manejar todo perfectamente." Insistía su asistente. "¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo que paso anoche?"

"Créeme. No soy tan ignorante como para permitir que algo tan insignificante arruine mi acuerdo de billones de dólares." Replicó Sasuke mientras colgaba el teléfono. Buscó la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior, se la puso y agarró la llave de su coche para enseguida salir por la puerta en dirección al aparcamiento.

Se subió en su convertible Bentley Azure negro y arrancó el motor. Primero tenía que ir a casa a cambiarse y darse una ducha.

¿Quién propondría un préstamo de varios billones de dólares a una compañía que está al borde de la bancarrota? Porque a eso es a lo que se dirigía las Industrias de Cine Haruno. Quienquiera que fuera ese Sub-Director General, o era un muy buen amigo de la Haruno o bien estaba enamorado de ella. Tampoco es que fuera muy difícil imaginarse la respuesta. Cuando se enfadaba esa mujer era tan completamente frustrante como irresistible. Aquel adictivo aroma de anoche todavía se aferraba a él como el más dulce de los perfumes. Su pelo rubio platino hacía resaltar su mirada tan seductora. Esos carnosos y exquisitos labios así como sus rosadas mejillas parecían estar hechos para que cualquier hombre suplicara por probarlos.

"_¿Que demonios me pasa? Estoy fantaseando como un estúpido adolescente." _Refunfuñó Sasuke. Todo lo que le ha hecho esta mujer es enfadarlo, aunque también calentarlo.

"_Nos está afectando demasiado, idiota. No es que me importe porque está buenísima."_

"_No se trata de eso. He estado con miles de mujeres mucho más hermosas."_

"_Cierto, pero no todas esas mujeres tuvieron las pelotas suficientes para enfrentarte como ella lo hizo. No le importó en absoluto tu encanto o dinero. Lo que me recuerda que necesitamos hacernos una revisión. Acostarse con todas esas mujeres no puede ser nada sano."_

Frustrado con la lentitud del tráfico, Sasuke le enseñó un dedo a un conductor que no paraba de pitar con su claxon. Luego de eso le siguió toda una serie de insultos y de gestos con los dedos que terminaron cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil.

Volteó la tapa del aparato y le gruñó, "¿Qué?"

"Caray, ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?" Decía una alegre voz.

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Que susceptible. Parece que alguien necesita tener algo de sexo."

"Naruto, si me estás llamando sólo para tener una discusión conmigo, te juro qu--"

"No te quites las bragas." Dijo Naruto antes de estallar en una gran carcajada. (Nota: esta expresión en inglés significa algo parecido a "no te enfades" o "no te lo tomes tan a pecho", pero aquí tiene un doble sentido, su significado y el que a continuación explica Sasuke).

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Ya hacía mucho tiempo de eso. Cuando estaba en el instituto, el equipo de baloncesto les retó a cada uno a probar quien era "el mejor". Terminaron en una disputa de lo que podía hacer cada uno. Naruto, siendo tan temerario se atrevió a colarse en los vestuarios de las chicas y robarles las bragas. Al final lo único que consiguió fue una guerra entre la población femenina y el equipo de baloncesto. Aunque no pareció importarle demasiado. Lo curioso fue que de alguna forma, Sasuke acabó teniendo que ponerse las bragas para que no le pillara el director. Si que es cierto que se libró, pero los chicos quisieron pruebas y no tuvo otra opción que enseñárselas. Esto debería haberle echo avergonzarse, pero con todo lo que sucedió al final terminaron aclamándole.

"¿De todas formas para qué demonios me estas llamando?

"Sólo quería ver como estaba llevando la situación mi mejor amigo." Replicó Naruto con diversión.

Sasuke hizo una mueca. "Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo de esta noche."

"Exacto. Al fin una mujer que tiene las agallas de hacerte frente."

"No te sientas tan orgulloso." Murmuró Sasuke mientras entraba en el aparcamiento de Industrias Haruno. El grandioso edificio se encontraba en medio de una concurrida ciudad. Era la ubicación perfecta.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que estás perdiendo facultades." Replicó Naruto al otro lado del teléfono.

"Cierra la boca, capullo." Replicó Sasuke suavemente. Se abrió paso hacia el edificio acristalado y saludó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza hacia el mostrador de enfrente de recepción. Se metió en el ascensor y presionó el botón que le llevaría al decimoquinto piso.

"Entonces, ¿qué estas planeando? ¿Vas a hacer que se arrepienta o qué?

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente. "Ella es...fascinante." Contestó antes de cortar la comunicación mientras la voz de Naruto gritaba, exigiendo una explicación mejor.

"Sin duda, fascinante."

* * *

Sakura esperaba pacientemente a que llegaran el resto de los miembros del Consejo. Todavía no se había tomado la decisión final y esos gilipollas ya actuaban como si fuera el final de la empresa. El representante del Imperio Uchiha tampoco había aparecido. De hecho, ella era la única que se había presentado en el edificio a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

De un vistazo miró a su elegante reloj Dior y suspiró por décima vez viendo que marcaba las ocho y media. La camarera le había puesto una humeante y caliente taza de café por tercera vez pero Sakura ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de mostrarle más sonrisas a esa amable mujer.

"Estoy segura de que es el tráfico. Las mañanas como esta siempre impiden a la gente llegar a su destino." Dijo la camarera suavemente. Sakura asintió, sonriendo débilmente ante esas palabras de consuelo.

"No es el tráfico, maldita sea. Esos malditos vagos." Sakura estaba que echaba chispas.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de repente, Tekumi, uno de los miembros del Consejo, pasó con una aburrida expresión en su cara.

"Bueno, supongo que he llegado pronto." Murmuró para sí mismo mientras hacía un gesto de afirmación en su dirección.

"Y una mierda pronto." Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba a saludarle con una fingida sonrisa.

"¿Cómo ha estado su padre estos días?" Preguntó educadamente a pesar del cierto deje de diversión que se podía percibir en sus ojos.

"Acaban de operarle." Respondió.

"Una pena, la verdad. ¿Quién podría haber pensado que el solo mencionar la caída de la empresa le provocaría un ataque al corazón?" Agitó su cabeza, y entonces se dirigió a ella con una alegre sonrisa. "Siento que tenga que estar pasando por todo esto."

"_Él no está muerto, imbécil." _Sakura hizo una mueca pero que supo ocultar bajo su máscara. "Es mi padre y es fuerte. Puedo asegurarle que vivirá." Le contestó con frialdad.

"Por su puesto. Ni se me llegó a pasar por la cabeza otra cosa distinta." Respondió burlonamente.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos hacia ese hombre. Se moría de ganas por saltar sobre él y golpearle hasta dejarle la cara irreconocible. Desde que su padre sufrió el accidente, se había estado comportando de una forma muy soberbia, más chulito de lo normal.

"Siento haberles hecho esperar." dijo otra voz. Esta voz era la del asistente personal del Uchiha y también su actual gestor de los negocios, Yamazaki. El resto de los miembros del Consejo entraron en la sala murmurando un apenas audible "buenos días".

Sakura endureció sus facciones. "Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos. Por favor vamos a empezar la reunión."

"Todavía no." Dijo Yamazaki.

Sakura arqueó una de sus cejas. "¿Estamos esperando a alguien?"

"De hech--" – Empezó Yamazaki.

"No hace falta. Ya estoy aquí." Apareció una nueva voz que hizo que todos los músculos de la espalda de Sakura se engarrotaran. Se giró lentamente para poder ver de frente al recién llegado y se contuvo para no soltar un gemido de frustración.

"_¿Por qué? Alguien ahí arriba debe de odiarme mucho."_

Sasuke cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas con una poderosa aura a su alrededor. Vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones informales, se veía tan guapo y preparado como nunca. Sin embargo, Sakura podría jurar que prácticamente acababa de salir de la cama.

Todos en la habitación, excepto Sakura, se pusieron de pie inmediatamente con una profunda mirada de sorpresa de que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha se hubiera mostrado en persona a esa reunión.

"Por favor, disculpen mi tardanza. El trafico era horrible." Dijo Sasuke suavemente mientras tomaba asiento al final de la enorme mesa pero en el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Sakura. Los miembros del Consejo murmuraban algo que sonaba bastante parecido a "tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Sakura rodó sus ojos exageradamente porque sabía perfectamente que ese idiota había aparecido tarde a propósito, para demostrar que él era quien tenía el control.

"¿Podemos comenzar?" Empezó Sasuke con una encantadora sonrisa. Sakura no sabía a quien estaba intentando impresionar con esa maldita sonrisa. Uno de los hombres en esa habitación era gay, luego entonces...

"Por supuesto, Sr. Uchiha." Dijo Tekumi afirmando positivamente con su cabeza. Se levantó y fue al otro lado de la habitación.

Al pulsar un interruptor negro, la pantalla de un tablón electrónico apareció con varios gráficos y tablas.

"Como pueden ver, desde que fue fundada Industrias de Cine Haruno ha tenido un crecimiento sólido. Abarca algo más del cuarenta por ciento del sector de la comunicación en Japón." Dijo Tekumi mientras señalaba hacia el primer gráfico. La línea mostraba un fuerte descenso en picado. "Pero a causa de...debido a las circunstancias, Kazuki Haruno ha hecho tratos contraproducentes con empresas del exterior que han hecho perder una considerable suma de dinero, poniendo a la empresa en una gran crisis financiera. Industrias Haruno se encuentra ahora mismo al borde de la bancarrota." Terminó Tekumi. Los hombres que se encontraban en la sala afirmaron levemente.

Sasuke se veía tan impasible como siempre. Sin mostrar ningún signo de entendimiento ni de querer estar de acuerdo. Estaba con un control total, su cara estoica, sus ojos como si fueran un par de cuchillos afilados mientras sus dedos daban golpecitos en un suave ritmo sobre la reluciente mesa.

"No veo ninguna razón para hacer esa afirmación." Remarcó Sakura mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en torno a Tekumi. Él la fulminó con la mirada, como si quisiera quemarla viva. Sakura se mantuvo en su sitio y le devolvió esa mirada con una dulce y burlona sonrisa.

"Por favor, continúe." Dijo Sasuke, cortando la tensión que había en esos momentos. El hombre en cuestión afirmó.

"Las oportunidades que tiene la empresa de sobrevivir después de esto son prácticamente nulas. Como uno de los miembros que tiene un considerable poder de decisión, voto por vender la empresa a Uchiha con el fin de obtener algún beneficio antes de que ésta vaya a la quiebra."

Los demás miembros murmuraron entre ellos ruidosamente. Sakura sabía que recurrirían a la venta. Aunque no tenían autoridad para vender la compañía, sabía cual era la alternativa. No tenía otra elección. Ninguna.

"Fui informada de que Kazumi S.A. nos ofreció un préstamo. ¿No es así?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Por su puesto, pero ellos se han tenido que retractar al ver que la cantidad de dinero que ofrecieron no era suficiente. Si quieren darnos un préstamo, su compañía prácticamente tiene que "casarse" con Industrias Haruno, lo que supondría poner también a su empresa en peligro."

Sakura reprimió un suspiro. Eso era verdad, Kazumi era un novato en estos negocios, hacia sólo un par de años que había empezado. La posibilidad de que la ayudara se estaba esfumando. Había estado gastando sus energías luchando por lo que parecía una causa perdida para al final demostrar que realmente todo era inútil. Ahora mismo lo único en lo que pensaba era en conseguir retener sus lágrimas. Se estaba estrujando el cerebro tratando de encontrar otra forma de salvar la empresa. Ella tendría que vender para salvar a su familia. Con la cifra que le habían ofrecido, podría pagar la deuda y además su padre y su hermano podrían tener una vida digna.

"Aquellos que estén a favor de vender Industrias de Cine Haruno, por favor declaren su conformidad." Dijo Tekumi.

"Por favor, sigamos buscando una solución." Dijo Sasuke. Los hombres se callaron rápidamente. Esta era la primera vez que Sasuke les hablaba. Todos se dispusieron a escucharle con atención.

"Mi primera idea fue convertir este edificio en uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas de la cadena Uchiha. Pero después de escuchar la discusión he quedado fascinado con el sector de la comunicación. ¿Sería posible proponer un nuevo trato?"

Sakura fue la primera en sorprenderse. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Fascinado?

"¿Cuál es su propuesta?" Preguntó Sakura cautelosamente.

Sasuke le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa de nuevo. Que le partiera un rayo si eso no hacía que su corazón palpitara mucho más rápido.

"Me gustaría tener la co-propiedad junto con la Sta. Haruno. Véanlo como una asociación. Con la combinación del poder y esa cantidad de dinero, la compañía saldría adelante y funcionaría bien en un corto plazo.

Sakura dio un grito ahogado. ¿Acababa de ofrecer salvar su empresa? Esa asociación significaba que si ella iba a la bancarrota, el perdería también toda una fortuna. ¿Pero por qué tomaría ese riesgo? No había ninguna garantía de que todo funcionara como estaba planteando. Sin duda, no podía tratarse de una venganza contra ella, ¿cierto? No. Eso no podía ser verdad. Ni Sasuke era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a perder millones de dólares solo para vengarse por algo tan insignificante como una humillación.

Sakura le miró fijamente a los ojos. No podía descubrir nada en absoluto. No podía ver que es lo que estaba planeando y tramando.

"Pensaremos sobre su propuesta." Manifestó calmadamente Sakura ignorando a los incrédulos y boquiabiertos miembros del Consejo. Éstos estaban desesperados por aceptar su propuesta, pero ella necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo cuidadosamente. Claro, Sasuke presentó el lado positivo del trato pero necesitaba considerar bien la alternativa. En especial los contras como ella denominaba.

"Ya veo." Replicó Sasuke mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

Al decir esto, la reunión se dio por finalizada y los hombres salieron de la sala tranquilamente. Sasuke abandonó la habitación con su asistente por lo que ésta quedó completamente vacía. Sakura salió de la sala de reuniones para poder ver a ese hombre. Le encontró cerca del ascensor. Caminó con paso ligero hacia él, con sus tacones altos chocando contra el brillante suelo de mármol.

"¿Qué estás tramando?" Le preguntó sin preámbulos. Se giró a verla sorprendido.

"¿Por qué Sta. Haruno? ¿Me está acusando de algo?" Replicó tranquilamente. Un suave timbre indicaba que el ascensor había llegado. Su asistente entró primero murmurando un ligero "discúlpenme."

Estaban solos, permanecían en ese solitario e iluminado pasillo con sus ojos imperturbables mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

"Me niego a creer que hayas cambiado de opinión." Dijo de una forma bastante brusca.

El hombre rió entre dientes jactándose. "Tienes razón."

"¿Entonces ese trato para que es?" Preguntó Sakura acaloradamente, dando un paso hacía él. Podía oler su aroma a almizcle, una esencia de tierra, madera y especias invadieron la nariz de la joven. Era algo casi...reconfortante.

Colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Sakura, acariciando su piel suave y sedosa. El roce le abrasó, estar tan cerca de ella hizo que inmediatamente una lujuria salvaje y animal surgiera en él. Sus rosados labios entreabiertos atraían a sus ojos. Contuvo un suspiro para a continuación inclinarse y capturar su boca en la suya.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa y él no esperó la invitación para introducir su lengua en su húmeda y cálida boca, su ansia por ella era tan fuerte que le dio un vuelco al corazón. Sintió como a ella le recorría un temblor por todo su ser mientras se unía con él, con todo su suave cuerpo y sus curvas. Estaba probando la inocencia y el sexo fundidos junto con una furia y una dulzura dando como resultado una extraordinaria mezcla.

Ella era adictiva, intensa y sin duda la química entre ellos altamente explosiva provocando que la temperatura ardiera a miles de grados. No sólo estaba besándola, estaba devorándola viva, dándose un banquete con ella con esos largos y apasionados besos una y otra vez, porque no era suficiente. Sus pechos rozaban contra la tela de su camisa provocándole una gran tentación.

La apartó de ese beso jadeando pesadamente, la miró a sus ojos entrecerrados. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, como si estuvieran esperando a que él regresara, y sus mejillas adornadas con un ligero rubor. Subió sus dedos para trazar el contorno de su suave piel. De repente dio un paso hacia atrás que hizo que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran de golpe. Su rostro se sonrojó aún más cuando comprendió lo que estaban haciendo.

Dándole una última sonrisita, obligó a su cuerpo a alejarse de ella y se metió en el ascensor que ya estaba esperándole. No miró atrás por miedo a que sus pies le llevarán de vuelta a ella. Entonces sonrió ampliamente.

Parece que después de todo no era tan inmune a él.

Sakura se mantuvo en esa postura, sin poder mover sus pies mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Al momento empezó a lamentarse en voz alta. Regresó a su oficina y buscó un analgésico. Se encontraba realmente mal.

* * *

Vaya como pasa el tiempo, ya hace casi un mes que puse el primer capi!! Ya era hora de ir subiendo el segundo...jejej

En este ya se ve el por qué del pelo de Sakura...y... vaya final!! (: ¡¡Me encantó!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el capi anterior, me animan un montón para ponerme a traducir, desde luego con muchas más ganas n.n


	3. La asociación

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind**

**-**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo III: La asociación 

.

..

Sakura miró con irritación la pantalla del ordenador que tenía enfrente. La frustración unida a la confusión que sentía hacía que estuviera de muy mal humor desde que terminó la reunión esa mañana.

La inminente bancarrota, la oferta de asociación...el beso.

Espera, repite eso. ¿El beso?

No tenía nada que ver con el beso. Para nada. Sasuke lo hizo porque quería cabrearla. No era tonta. Sabía como funcionaba el mundo de los negocios y de ninguna forma iba a caer en un truco tan simple.

Apoyada en el respaldo de piel de su silla suspiró enfurruñada y tiró el bolígrafo suavemente sobre el escritorio. No servía de nada tratar de trabajar cuando evidentemente su mente no estaba centrada en el asunto. Juntando sus dedos, Sakura mordió sus labios y se estremeció. Recordó el suave y persistente olor a almizcle, madera y especias, la combinación de esos olores mientras inhalaba el dulce perfume que rodeaba a Sasuke. Estaba segura de que solía usar ese tipo de trucos para obtener lo que quería del género femenino.

Después de todo, ella había hecho lo mismo durante años para mantenerse en la cima de su trabajo. La cuestión era, que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera alguien que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que ella provocaba en los demás.

El pitido del teléfono la sacó de su ensoñación.

"Sakura, Li-sama ha venido a verla." Dijo la suave voz de su asistente. "¿Le hago pasar?"

"Sí, por favor." Replicó mientras preparaba una dulce sonrisa para su hermano. Controlando sus facciones, escondió su cabello rubio platino detrás de uno de sus delicados oídos mientras una puerta doble de roble chirriaba al abrirse.

Li apareció con una encantadora sonrisa. Su camisa negra ligeramente arrugada y desabotonada junto con su pantalón caqui le daban cierto aire informal.

"¿Tuviste un buen vuelo?" Preguntó mientras le sonría levemente.

Li tomó asiendo enfrente de su escritorio y frunció el ceño. "¿Tú qué crees? El avión ya hubiera sido lo suficientemente incómodo sin tener a mujerzuelas insistiéndome y pinchándome cada diez segundos."

Sakura rió con ganas. Li tenía tal ternura que hacía que las chicas le pestañearan en un radio de 100 metros. Por su puesto, había heredado de sus padres sus profundos ojos esmeralda. Pero mientras que los de ella reflejaban inocencia y escondían conocimiento, los suyos eran misteriosos, seguros y definitivamente peligrosos cuando se enfadaba. Pero a pesar de todo le amaba tal y como era.

"He de suponer que las asistentes de vuelo te estuvieron atacando otra vez." Planteó Sakura.

Li arrugó el entrecejo. "Demonios, sí. Con un viaje tan largo desde Nueva York lo único que quería era dormir tranquilamente antes de llegar a Japón. ¿Crees que esas mujeres tendrían piedad de un estudiante universitario en vez de estar jodiendo sin parar? Sobre todo a mí.

Los labios de Sakura se movieron nerviosamente en un tic. Li estaba en su segundo curso de la Universidad de Nueva York, especializándose en Administración de Empresas y ciencias políticas. Viajar de un país a otro es agotador, especialmente cuando no seguía las horas normales que los demás. Las ojeras de sus ojos revelaban la fatiga y cansancio que sufría después del largo vuelo.

"¿Cómo se encuentra papá?" Le preguntó.

El ceño fruncido de Li se volvió una sonrisa forzada. "Igual que la última vez. El doctor dijo que las probabilidades de que sobreviva pasada la tercera etapa son muy pocas."

Sakura intentó no llorar. Su hermano estaba él sólo soportando el peso de lo que le ocurría a su padre mientras que ella no podía dirigir la compañía sin la ayuda de los demás. Su hermano era fuerte y sin duda era capaz de superar las adversidades, un auténtico Haruno. A veces, comparada con él se sentía como una pequeña hormiga.

"Eh, no empieces a lloriquear. Sabes, no me creo todo lo que dicen esos hombrecillos de bata blanca. Hace cinco meses dijeron que padre no lo conseguiría. Y fíjate ahora." Decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al lado de Sakura.

"Lo sé. Es solo que tú estás allí cuidándole y estudiando al mismo tiempo mientras que yo estoy aquí haciendo la compañía pedazos." Sollozó la joven.

"Eso no es verdad. Padre me contó acerca de la asociación. Los dos pensamos que es una....maravillosa idea." Dijo Li titubeante.

Sakura paró de llorar y miró a su hermano. "¿Idea maravillosa?" ¿Papá cree que es una buena idea permitir que ese gilipollas desesperado por poder se meta en nuestros negocios?" Preguntó, desconcertada.

Li rió entre dientes mientras alborotaba juguetonamente su pelo. "Cálmate, hermanita. No estoy diciendo que te lo tires ni nada parecido." No le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de Sakura. "Sabíamos que el negocio iría pronto a la bancarrota de todas formas, así que teniéndole como socio reduciremos nuestra responsabilidad. Si esta compañía cae, él lo hará con nosotros."

Sakura se mordía el labio considerando lo que su hermano le había dicho. Es cierto que compartirían la responsabilidad pero Sakura no lograba entenderlo, ¿_por qué_ arriesgaría tanto?

"¿Por qué no lo ofreció desde el principio?" Murmuró.

"Quien sabe lo que estará pasando por su cabeza." Dijo Li suavemente.

"¿Rencor? ¿Venganza?" Señaló con indiferencia más para sí misma que para su hermano.

"¿Por qué? No es que le hayas dado una patada en lo huevos ni nada parecido." Dijo Li con bastante humor.

Los colores se dispararon en el rostro de la chica mientras intentaba ocultar su cara.

La mirada de su hermano se intensificó. "¿Lo hiciste?"

Ella afirmó dócilmente. La risa de su hermano se convirtió en una amplia carcajada consiguiendo que aumentara su sonrojo.

"¿Se lo merecía?" Le habló finalmente en un tono normal.

"Oh, sí." Sakura rechinaba los dientes de sólo recordar lo que sucedió.

Li siguió riendo más alto. Los labios de Sakura se curvaron mientras veía a su hermano reír a costa de Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke tiró su bolígrafo negro sobre el escritorio despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba y masajeaba su sien. Montones de carpetas permanecían apiladas en su escritorio. Parecía que no importase cuantas veces leyera los expedientes o documentos, daba la impresión de que la pila se hacía más y más grande. Empujando hacia atrás la silla de cuero, se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia las ventanas, mirando a la concurrida ciudad de Tokio.

El imperio Uchiha se encontraba en pleno centro de Tokio rodeado de multitud de edificios que se ubicaban en una amplia zona de tiendas que atraía a miles de turistas cada año. Su padre había dirigido prácticamente todos los aspectos de cada rama de los negocios que había empezado. Desde electricidad a telecomunicaciones, desde reconstrucción inmobiliaria hasta venta al por menor, desde tráfico marítimo a Internet. Sin la ayuda de nadie asumió el control de los negocios a la tierna edad de veintiún años. Ahora, retirado y feliz, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban de vacaciones, yendo de la exótica vista de la India a la tradicional elegancia de Europa. No son malos lugares, sobre todo cuando son felices y obviamente están enamorados.

Sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y lo puso sobre sus labios. No se molestaba en pensar lo que le depararía el futuro. Lo único que había hecho desde que se graduó en la Universidad de Harvard con una nota media excelente fue centrarse en dirigir los negocios hacía algo más útil y poderoso. Desde que su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, anunció que no quería saber nada de la fortuna, él mismo se alejó del alcance de Fugaku y se fue a Vadinar, una pequeña ciudad costera de la India. Consiguió construir por sí mismo una fortuna cuando encontró un pozo petrolero, sin necesidad de su herencia.

Estaba contento de que su hermano hubiera conseguido lo que siempre había querido, pero su felicidad fue reemplazada por el gran peso de responsabilidad que le cayó cuando se graduó y dejó Massachusetts para regresar a su hogar. Su padre le había dejado todos los negocios a su nombre y ahora él es el único propietario de un imperio de varios billones de dólares a la edad de veintiocho años.

Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no tenía tiempo para romances y demás tonterías, con el añadido de que no quería saber nada del amor. Se había criado obteniendo todo lo que quería y sin que le faltase de nada. Rodeado del amor y la devoción de sus padres así como de la gente cercana a su familia, no conocía otra cosa que el lujo y la riqueza de una vida de multimillonarios. Le habían tratado como si fuera el rey del mundo y así es como había desarrollado la gran arrogancia que poseía, volviéndose consciente de su propio poder.

Este era el principio básico que había estado desarrollando. La avaricia en la naturaleza humana era algo natural. Sólo la fuerza te permite sobrevivir en este mundo, por lo tanto, la frase "la ley del más fuerte" le quedaba perfecta. No se preocupaba por nadie ni ofrecía su ayuda a alguien sin esperar conseguir un beneficio a cambio. Nadie hace nada gratis en este mundo. Todo tiene un precio y si uno esta dispuesto a pagarlo, conseguirá lo que quiere.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, ser propietario de casi el cincuenta por ciento del mercado de valores del mundo le hacía prácticamente la persona más joven en haber conseguido tal logro, pero eso no le frenaba para intentar conseguir más poder. Eso le recordó, ¿por qué estaba arriesgando parte de su fortuna con Industrias Haruno? Nunca había sido imprudente ni estúpido. Su padre le había enseñado muy bien cómo conseguir ganar en todo sin perder nada.

El suave sonido de la voz de su secretaria le interrumpió. "Uchiha-sama, tal y como pidió el Sr. Andrew ya está aquí."

"Gracias, Mai. Hazle pasar." Dijo mientras apagaba la mitad de su cigarro sin fumar en uno de los ceniceros decorativos de cristal. La doble puerta de roble se deslizó abriéndose ruidosamente por la persona que entraba en el despacho.

"Gracias por estar aquí." Empezó Sasuke en un tono natural.

"No te preocupes." Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa, un hombre alto con el pelo castaño claro. "Supuse que sería algo importante para hacerme volar hasta aquí tan tarde, ¿no?"

"Algo así, ¿Scotch?" (Nota: Whisky escocés). Preguntó señalando el vaso de cristal que había sobre la mesa. Andrew afirmó y cogió el vaso dándole un sorbo. "Necesito que supervises los negocios del país durante mi ausencia. Estaré en Tokio durante un tiempo."

"Ah, oí que acabas de empezar una asociación con una empresa. Espero que vaya bien."

"Esta yendo despacio pero todo saldrá bien."

"De acuerdo. No te preocupes por Nueva York. Lo llevaré personalmente." Dijo Andrew.

"Confío en ti. ¿Cómo está María?" Preguntó en un tono más suave, era el que utilizaba cuando preguntaba por la mujer de Andrew.

"Está bien."

"¿Y Alexandra?" Preguntó con un ligero fruncido.

Andrew soltó una risita ahogada. "Como un pequeño torbellino. Consigue aterrorizar a su mamá cada vez que sale de casa."

Sasuke finalmente sonrió. "Ya veo, todo sigue igual."

"¿Cuándo vas a hacer una visita a Maddy?"

"Espero que pronto. Me dijeron que se encuentra bien. Acaba de perder su primer diente la semana pasada." Replicó Sasuke. Maddy era una niña huérfana que adoptó hace tres años cuando la encontró en un edificio en llamas. La pequeña Madison atrapó su corazón en un segundo con sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello rubio rizado.

"Tráela a Nueva York alguna vez. Estoy seguro que Alexandra y Madison congeniarán muy bien." Sugirió Andrew.

"Lo sé. Sería como juntar a dos pequeños tornados." Respondió con cariño.

Andrew miró a su reloj y suspiró. "Me tengo que ir si es que quiero coger el vuelo de vuelta a casa."

"Puedes usar el avión de la empresa." Sugirió como algo evidente.

"¿Y estar atrapado sin hacer otra cosa que trabajar durante horas? No, gracias. Me gustaría ver a mi mujer y a mi hija cuando aterrice, no al chofer." Dijo Andrew con una amplia sonrisa.

"Haz lo que quieras." Sasuke se encogió de hombros viendo como Andrew salía de la oficina.

.

..

Se encontraba inmerso en todo el papeleo que tenía cuando su secretaria llamó a la puerta. Mai asomó su cabeza con indecisión. Aún a la edad de sesenta años, se veía como unos diez años más joven gracias al amor que había recibido de su marido y sus hijos. O al menos eso es lo que ella decía.

"Acabo de confirmar con los miembros del consejo Haruno el cambio que había pedido y están encantados de que se una a su compañía. ¿Debo suponer que le gustaría cambiar mi oficina también?" Dijo Mai con cierta extrañeza en su rostro.

Sasuke sonrió. "Después de treinta años trabajando junto con mi padre y conmigo, sabes que no puedo mover mi oficina sin ti."

Mai andó unos pasos y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de cuero. "Como has dicho. Hace treinta años, eras un pequeño cachorrito y ahora eres el hombre más rico de la Tierra. Estoy segura de que lo harías perfectamente sin mi."

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. Mai siempre había insistido que le hacía falta que sentara cabeza junto con una bonita chica y formar una gran familia. Siempre que podía evitaba el tema, aunque la respetaba a ella y sus ideas. Después de tres nietos, Mai parecía conocer mejor incluso a los hombres que a las mujeres.

"Por su puesto, lo habrías hecho mejor si tuvieras una mujer con quien compartir los problemas." Continuó Mai despreocupadamente.

Sasuke borró su sonrisa. Aquí empezaba de nuevo. "Si tu lo dices."

"¡Ah! Chico, considérate afortunado de haber nacido en este siglo. Si hubieras nacido en los años 30, las posibilidades de sobrevivir a todas las enfermedades o a una guerra serían casi nulas. Por eso los hombres se casaban a los diecisiete o antes."

"Lo sé." Aceptó Sasuke con bastante facilidad. No le importaba escucharla cotorrear sin parar.

"Ni siquiera me estas escuchando, ¿no?" Le acusó Mai con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke rió y elevó sus manos en una fingida pose de derrota. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te estoy escuchando."

"Espero que te cases antes de que me muera."

La cara de Sasuke se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa. "Estas muy viva y sana. No hables sobre la muerte."

"¡Ah! Uno nunca sabe lo que el futuro le puede deparar. No tengo miedo de la muerte. He vivido mi vida al máximo."

"Me alegro."

"Escúchame, chico. Vas a salir ahí afuera y encontrar una gran chica con la que tener un montón de niños. ¿Me oíste?"

El joven acabó sonriendo. "Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero no prometo nada."

"Supongo que con eso bastara por el momento." Aceptó Mai.

"¿Ya has comido?" Preguntó con la mirada puesta en el reloj de la pared.

"Todavía no. ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?" Preguntó Mai con una sonrisa.

"Por su puesto que sí." Dijo él con una risita ahogada.

..

.

* * *

.

..

"Y dime, ¿cómo va tu vida amorosa últimamente?" preguntó Li mientras miraba su menú. Estaban sentados en un pequeño pero exclusivo restaurante a tres manzanas del edificio.

Sakura rodó sus ojos ante la insulsa pregunta de su hermano y tomo un largo sorbo de su té helado. "Estoy muy ocupada con todo el asunto de los negocios. No necesito un hombre que me complique la vida."

"De verdad, hermanita, si no empiezas a salir pronto con alguien todos pensarán que te has vuelto lesbiana."

Casi se ahoga con su té con el comentario de su hermano. "¿Perdón?"

"Dije q--" Empezó Li.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina. "He oído lo que dijiste. Simplemente no me puedo creer que dijeras eso."

"Oh, vamos. Eres muy guapa. Si quieres, te puedo emparejar con uno de mis amigos."

Sakura se estremeció. "No gracias."

"De acuerdo. Te dejare en paz." Aceptó bastante amigablemente. "Sabes-- tienes que ver esto." Murmuró Li con sus ojos puestos en una pareja en especial.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó mientras se giraba hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su hermano. Una mujer mayor y un jovencito estaban sentados dos mesas más lejos. La mujer parecía feliz mientras le daba una palmadita con cierto cariño en la mejilla.

"Supongo que hoy en día a las mujeres entradas en años les atraen los hombres más jóvenes." Comentó Li con indiferencia.

"Quizás son familiares." Murmuró mientras volvía a su menú.

"Lo dudo. La expresión en la cara de esa mujer da a entender que esta contenta de estar cerca de él."

"Necesitas centrarte menos en la psicología y más en otras cosas." Masculló Sakura.

"Si tu lo dices. De todas formas, es mala suerte."

"¿El qué?"

"El chico es guapo." Dijo Li. "De hecho, creo que le he visto antes en algún sitio."

"¿Si?" Dijo sin interés

"Déjame pensar." Decía haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar. "Ya sé. Es el heredero del imperio Uchiha."

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon mientras se giraba para observar a la pareja. Ahí estaba, poniendo en práctica su encanto en esa viejecita, y parecía funcionarle como si fuera un hechizo. La mujer se estaba ruborizando ligeramente o ¿puede que el sonrojo de sus mejillas fuera por el calor del restaurante?

El rostro de Sakura estalló en llamas cuando apareció en su mente el recuerdo del beso. Quejándose por lo bajo, se hundió aún más en su silla y atrajo el menú para cubrir su cara por completo.

"Quizás deberíamos ir a saludarle." Sugirió mientras hacía un movimiento para levantarse. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, agarrándole la mano para mantenerle en el sitio.

"No creo que agradezca la intromisión. Mejor vámonos de aquí." Dijo rápidamente mientras su mirada se posaba en Sasuke. "Me apetece comida tailandesa."

Li entrecerró su mirada al ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Su cara cambió a una gran sonrisa antes de empezar a reírse.

"Vaya. Es el chico al que le diste una patada en los huevos, ¿no?"

"Sí." Refunfuñó.

"Bueno, en ese caso." Dijo mientras quitaba la mano de Sakura. "_Debo_ conocerle y ver por mí mismo lo arrogante que es."

Sakura dejó escapar un sonido de frustración viendo como se dirigía hacia la mesa de Sasuke. Agarró su monedero de Chanel, dejó en la mesa veinte dólares de la cuenta y le siguió.

"Ah, la siempre escurridiza Sakura Haruno." Empezó Sasuke cuando se acercó a la mesa. "Un placer encontrarte por aquí."

Sakura disimuló su mirada con una falsa sonrisa, pero Sasuke no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. Tampoco pasó desapercibido para Li y Mai. "Lo mismo digo."

"Que puedo decir. Sólo quería llevar a mi cita a un lugar agradable." Contestó mientras asentía con la cabeza hacía la mujer que estaba sentado en frente suyo.

Sakura escondió su sorpresa con una sonrisa forzada. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a besarla y tener el descaro de citarse con alguien más como si nada pasase?

No es que le importara con quien decidiera salir o acostarse.

"Tonterías. No escuchéis a este chico. Sólo soy una vieja y solitaria secretaria a la que encarga toneladas de trabajo." Dijo mientras extendía su mano. "Mi nombre es Mai Yakuzi."

Sakura tomó su mano y forzó una sonrisa. "Soy Sakura Haruno. Un placer conocerla. Este es mi hermano pequeño, Li." Señaló hacía su hermano quien sonreía graciosamente al tomar la mano de Mai antes de colocar un beso en ella. Mai rió con ganas.

"Un encanto, por lo que veo." Comentó Mai cuando Li le dirigió una sonrisa.

"No se puede decir lo mismo de su hermana." Farfulló Sasuke entre dientes. Sakura le escuchó fulminándole con la mirada.

"No sabía que estuvieras en Japón." Señaló Sasuke en el momento en el que señalaba al camarero para que trajera otras dos sillas más. Li se acomodó en su asiento mientras que Sakura se sentó en el borde. Parecía estar lista para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

"Volví para visitar a mi hermana." Dijo Li.

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo está tu padre?" Le preguntó, posando sus ojos en el muchacho para después deslizarse a Sakura quien miraba a cualquier sitio menos donde él se encontraba. Escondió su sonrisa. Parecía como si estuviera preparada para retarle en cualquier momento. Se dio cuenta de la mirada de Mai y cómo le guiñaba un ojo.

"Igual que siempre. Aunque un poco mejor." Respondió Li.

"Me alegra oír eso."

"Siento interrumpir esta...encantadora conversación, pero tenemos que marcharnos." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Li afirmó y se levantó junto con su hermana.

"Por supuesto. Disculpadme por entreteneros." Replicó Sasuke. "Me cambiaré a la nueva oficina pronto, así que podremos tener más a menudo...encantadoras conversaciones."

Sakura sonrió mientras estrechaba más sus ojos. "Seguro. Encantada de conocerte, Yazuki-san."

"Por favor. Llámame Mai." Señaló con un movimiento de su mano.

"De acuerdo."

Sasuke y Li se dieron la mano dirigiéndose algunas palabras más. Sasuke alcanzó y capturó la mano de Sakura, depositando un tierno beso en su suave piel. Varias ondas eléctricas le recorrieron su cuerpo y retiró su mano rápidamente.

"Te veré pronto." Susurró suavemente de forma que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

Sakura empezó a caminar murmurando en voz baja algo que sospechosamente estaba cercano a "arrogante, estúpido egocéntrico."

Sasuke rió y Sakura aceleró su ritmo con su hermano siguiéndole detrás.

Mai miró todo el intercambio de palabras con ojos calculadores. Ocultó una sonrisa cuando vio la expresión de satisfacción en la cara de su jefe.

"Puede que haya algo después de todo."

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Espero que os guste este capítulo. Como ya dije, esta historia transcurrirá muy lentamente porque quiero tener tiempo para desarrollar cada personaje en una persona de la vida real y que vaya en la línea del argumento. Con un poco de suerte, este fic se volviera emocionante al final._

_

* * *

_

_._

_._


	4. Sólo dos pisos más abajo

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind**

**-**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo IV: Sólo dos pisos más abajo

.

..

Sakura dio una vuelta en su amplia cama y golpeó el botón de la alarma para que dejaran de oírse las noticias de esa mañana. Gruñó vagamente mientras sus dedos frotaban vigorosamente su sien para aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Había llegado a su casa alrededor de las doce de la noche porque se tuvo que quedar hasta muy tarde en la oficina para terminar algunas cosas pendientes.

Durante tres horas, había estado revisando todos esos expedientes de trabajo y tuvo que escribir varias notitas a su secretaría para que organizara una reunión. Kira se había tomado el día libre, pues su madre había sido ingresada en el hospital por una rotura de muñeca. Había dejado marcharse a la chica deseándole lo mejor a su madre.

Abrió un ojo y se encogió mientras varios rayos de luz se filtraban en la habitación. Del cansancio que tenía anoche olvidó bajar la persiana. Ahora deseaba que lo hubiera hecho, pero viendo que ya no había forma de volver a dormirse, se levantó de la cama y se puso unas cómodas zapatillas. Caminó hacia la ventana, se quedó quieta durante un rato admirando la nevada que había caído durante la noche anterior. La sustancia blanca cubría una gran extensión del jardín y el camino que se extendía hasta el garaje. Siempre le había encantado la primera nevada de la temporada. Le hacía ver todo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Bostezando, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse de esa increíble vista para ir hacia el baño y prepararse. Tomó una ducha rápida, se lavó los dientes y se puso alrededor de su cuerpo una bata lisa de color azul claro. Se dirigió a su armario y sacó una falda negra Chanel que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y una blusa color cielo. Se vistió rápidamente y poniendo una cara de disgusto cogió la peluca y se la colocó en la cabeza después de agarrar todo su cabello rosa en un moño bien apretado. Quizás, debería acabar directamente con su pelo en vez de tener que estar llevando todos los días esa maldita peluca. Se apuntó mentalmente que debería hacer algo al respecto durante la tarde, se colgó su bolso Louis Vuitton y agarró las llaves para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

El tráfico de esa mañana era horrible por la nieve que había caído, por lo que era imposible conducir más rápido por la resbaladiza carretera. Decidió pararse un momento en un Starbuck para conseguir una taza de café antes de llegar al trabajo.

Los edificios ya estaban abarrotados incluso a primera hora de la mañana. Por eso amaba Tokyo. Si lo comparaba con Nueva York, su lugar de nacimiento, no había muchas diferencias, y le encantaba absolutamente todo de esa ciudad. El fuerte parloteo de la gente, el intenso tráfico y las vistas. Nada podía compararse con eso.

Al aparcar en su plaza privada, su alegre estado de ánimo se hundió cuando descubrió un elegante Jaguar negro al lado del suyo. Dando un fuerte portazo, frunció su entrecejo cuando el propietario se apoyó casualmente en la parte trasera del coche con una evidente cara de diversión en su hermoso rostro.

"_Espera, ¿hermoso rostro? Debo de haberme golpeado la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha esta mañana." _Pensó Sakura mientras se mostraba totalmente decidida en ignorar a ese exasperante hombre. Se colocó su bolso Louis Vuitton en el hombro, se enderezó y empezó a caminar, pasando de largo a Sasuke. El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo era tan fuerte que rompía el silencio del lugar. No llegó a andar mucho cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su codo.

Se paró de repente, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los dedos de Sasuke que agarraban firmemente su codo. Una oscura y delicada ceja se elevó sin mostrar diversión, pero Sakura no hizo ningún movimiento para apartar sus manos.

"¿Se puede saber por qué está agarrándome contra mi voluntad?" Preguntó fríamente mientras intentaba calmar su ira al igual que su acelerado corazón.

Él sólo sonrió ligeramente. "¿De verdad es así?" contraatacó juguetonamente. "Pensé que sería una buena idea invitarte a echar un vistazo a mi nueva oficina."

"No tengo tiempo para estar dando vueltas. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer." Intentó liberar su codo con un rápido movimiento pero se dio cuenta de que no servía para nada. "Y le agradecería si quitara sus disgustantes manos de mí."

"¿Por qué tanta formalidad?" Preguntó. "Creía que ya habíamos pasado esa fase." Sus dedos se acercaron a ella con rapidez para colocar un mechón de su dorado cabello detrás de su oreja. De alguna forma, ese color no le terminaba de quedar del todo bien a su inocente rostro. La hacía más madura, más...experimentada.

"No estamos en ninguna fase." Bufó molesta. "No sé por qué piensas que haciéndome enfadar conseguirás sacar algo bueno de esto. ¿Te divierte mi desgracia?

"En realidad, me he dado cuenta que enfadarte me hace sentirme mejor." Comentó con una sonrisita en su rostro.

"Bueno pues siento decepcionarte. Encuentra a otro a quien fastidiar para conseguir esa extraña satisfacción de ser feliz con el sufrimiento de los demás." Intentó soltarse otra vez tirando más fuerte de su brazo. Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido cuando el agarre de él no cesaba.

"Vamos, Sak." Sasuke se rió por lo bajo ante la perversa mirada que le dirigió ante la forma en que dijo su apodo. "Sólo quiero ofrecerte una tregua. Todo este rencor no es bueno para ninguno de los dos y la verdad es que no es un buen ejemplo para los empleados. ¿No crees?"

Sakura estrechó sus ojos con sospecha. "¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

"Nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar." Le replicó.

"No te creo, primero yo..."

"Me humillaste en el baile pegándome un rodillazo." Terminó Sasuke.

"Te lo merecías." Murmuró en voz baja.

"Pero no me voy a seguir dándole vueltas a eso." Continuó Sasuke como si no le hubiera interrumpido.

"No me voy a disculpar." Respondió ella con arrogancia.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras. Como dijiste, me lo merecía." Reconoció con bastante facilidad.

Sakura se sorprendió por lo que acababa de afirmar. Volvió a fijar con desconfianza su vista sobre él. "¿Tienes un problema de doble personalidad?"

Sasuke rió. "La última vez que lo comprobé, no." Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de ella. "Que te parece entonces, Sta. Haruno, si por el bien de la empresa, dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado."

Miró durante un momento la mano extendida para después lentamente estrecharla. No pudo darse cuenta del rápido movimiento que hizo el moreno y lo siguiente que notó fue sus tentadores labios sobre los suyos. Su lengua trazó ligeramente el contorno de sus labios, lamiendo y chupándolos suavemente. Sólo duró unos pocos segundos pero parecía que hubiera sido por más tiempo.

Sasuke se volvió para atrás y le sonrió. "Bien. Ahora que ya hemos cerrado la primera fase, ¿qué tal una salida para completar el trato?"

Sus ojos brillaban al ver el estado de shock en el que aún se encontraba. "Este sábado. Te recogeré a las nueve en punto de la mañana." Dijo viéndola todavía aturdida. "Ropa informal. No ese tipo de cosas." Dijo señalando hacia sus altos tacones.

La joven era incapaz de formular un pensamiento u oración coherente mientras afirmaba silenciosamente, su aturullado cerebro estaba tratando de procesar la situación.

"Perfecto. Te veo dentro." Se despidió mientras caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara hacia el ascensor dejando a Sakura estática en el aparcamiento. No pudo resistir gritarle lentamente.

"Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa."

Sakura se giró para mirarle fríamente antes de murmurar algo en voz baja y caminar rápidamente hacía la escalera en vez de al ascensor.

Comenzó a reírse mientras la puerta se deslizaba para cerrarse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mai se sentó pesadamente en su silla de cuero mientras terminaba de archivar las últimas carpetas. Colocarlas en madito orden alfabético era algo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Hablando de tiempo, su jefe debería estar ahí ya. Nunca había llegado tarde desde que le conocía en siete años. A menos que tuviera algo importante que hacer.

Mai ahogó un suspiro al descubrir a tres jóvenes empleadas mirando su camino cada poco tiempo. Sin duda tratando de ver a Sasuke. En serio, ¿podían no ser tan evidentes? La oficina que le habían facilitado era tan elegante como la que tenía antes en el Edificio Uchiha. Conociéndole, Sasuke no se conformaría a tener menos lujos y elegancia pudiéndose permitirlos.

Hablando del rey de Roma, Sasuke apareció por la puerta del ascensor acristalado, se veía tan meticuloso como siempre en su traje de Armani negro oscuro y su camisa blanca. La suela de sus zapatos italianos provocaba un suave ruido contra el suelo de mármol.

"Buenos días, Mai." Le saludó mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa.

"Llegas diez minutos tarde." Le dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Los nuevos lugares siempre me sorprenden." Se defendió mientras se dirigía a su nuevo despacho.

"Tonterías. Tú nunca te pierdes. Has heredado el sentido de la orientación de tu padre." Le acusaba Mai mientras le seguía.

"Hm, me gusta la decoración de esta oficina." Dijo distraídamente mientras daba un par de vueltas para investigar la habitación.

"Conseguí un diseñador de interiores a última hora para decorarla." Comentó la mujer sentándose en uno de los sofás de color caoba oscuro que hacía juego con una gran mesa de centro.

"Muy original." Murmuró Saasuke mientras tomaba un asiento enfrente del sofá de dos plazas de Mai

"Mis felicitaciones para el diseñador."

Mai se rió. "Se lo diré. Se ha estado muriendo de ganas por verte durante toda esta semana."

"¿No me digas?" Comentó Sasuke con una ceja ligeramente elevada, así como una sonrisa en su rostro. "Todavía trata de lanzarse sobre mí por lo que veo." Continuó hablando lo suficientemente alto para que la persona que se encontraba cerca de la puerta pudiera oírlo.

"Cariño, estaré detrás de ti hasta que acabes reconociendo que eres gay." Se oyó que decía una dulcificada voz.

"Pierre, sabes que a tu prometido se le rompería el corazón si te arrebatará de su lado delante de sus narices." Replicó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Pierre puso sus manos en su pecho y dejó escapar un gemido. "Lo sé, cariño. Cuando por fin te canses de esos trozos de carne que tienen por pechos, ya sabes donde encontrarme." Guiñó un ojo tontamente tratando de seguir con el juego puesto que sabía muy bien que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba para nada cerca de ser gay. Pero un chico puede esperar, ¿no?

"Lo siento, Pierre, pero no creo que nada de eso vaya a suceder pronto." Le contestó entrecerrando sus ojos a pesar de seguir manteniendo su sonrisa intacta.

"Sólo te dejo claro que la oferta sigue en pie por si te decides a aceptarla."

"Siento decepcionarte princesa. Pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder." Volvió a repetir.

"Hm." Pierre suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Mai se rió mientras observaba al hombre en su retirada. "Creo que le has roto su frágil corazón."

"Si todavía está bien después de tantas veces que le he rechazado, diría que mañana ya estará recuperado." Replicó secamente.

"De acuerdo. Suficiente con esto. Es hora de trabajar." Dijo Mai mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la oficina para dirigirse a su sitio.

A lo largo del día, recibió varias llamadas de teléfono y le dejaron varias carpetas de otros departamentos que mantuvieron a Sasuke ocupado hasta la hora de comer. Decidió saltarse la hora del almuerzo para así conseguir terminar de mirar los asuntos financieros que requerían atención inmediata. El sistema de finanzas era descuidado y chapucero. Seguramente quien estuviera al cargo lo había estado haciendo sólo por no tener otra cosa mejor que hacer. Sasuke negó con su cabeza, había errores demasiado simples. No sería una sorpresa que al tipo le hubieran despedido. Era una auténtica suerte que no hubiera errores más serios. Con tantos fallos, llegaba a sorprenderse de cómo la compañía no había ido antes a la bancarrota.

Estaba convencido de que Sakura no había visto personalmente este particular record. ¿Se lo debería restregar por las narices de todas formas?

Mai entró con cuidado en la oficina y aclaró su garganta de forma audible. La miró y le mostró una sonrisa.

"Es la hora de comer." Habló claramente.

"Lo sé." Le contestó Sasuke regresando a su expediente. "La verdad es que no iba a tomarme ningún descanso para comer."

Mai frunció su entrecejo en desaprobación. "De ninguna manera. Estar todo el día trabajando sin parar no es nada saludable."

"De acuerdo. Ve tú primero. Déjame terminar con esto."

"Como tú digas." Terminó aceptando Mai. "Quizás debería hacer bajar aquí a la Sta. Sakura para que te haga entrar en razón sobre tus hábitos alimenticios."

Sasuke se rió. "Si puedes conseguir eso, te aumentaré el doble tu sueldo."

Mai también se rió y se despidió con la promesa de que le estaría vigilando.

Unos pocos minutos después, un nuevo golpe en la puerta interrumpió su atención. Una mujer de alrededor de unos veinte años permanecía en la puerta con varias carpetas en la mano. Sasuke la reconoció como la secretaria de Sakura, Kira.

"La Sta. Haruno dijo que necesitaría esto." Dejó las carpetas en su escritorio. "Y quiere que firme este contrato."

Sasuke tomó en sus manos una de las carpetas dejando el resto en la mesa. La mujer se movía nerviosamente como si estuviera esperando a que le dijera algo.

"Necesito ese contrato, señor." Le soltó finalmente, con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

"Quiero discutir en persona algunos términos con la Sta. Haruno." Le dijo sin mirarla.

"Eh... por su puesto, señor." Dijo Kira marchándose. Sasuke soltó una sonrisita entre dientes mientras la veía marcharse. Estaba convencido que las palabras de Sakura serían de lo más divertidas y rodeadas de varias blasfemias.

Como había previsto, Kira regresó rápidamente a su oficina bastante nerviosa. "La Sta. Haruno quiere que sepa que antes preferiría comer tierra, andar descalza varios kilómetros bajo lava ardiendo y besar un mapache."

Sasuke rió. "Me lo creo. Vete. Dile que conseguiré a alguien que le entregue esto después."

Kira respiró aliviada mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y se iba hacia la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella con cuidado.

"Besar un mapache, ¿eh?" Repitió Sasuke sonriendo de lado. No se podía imaginar a nadie que eligiera antes a un mapache que a él. Tal vez debería mostrarle a la Sta. Haruno cómo de preferible era sobre un mapache.

Ya podía imaginarse como se pondría cuando no tuviera ese contrato.

.

* * *

.

.

Las seis de la tarde llegaron antes de lo que se esperaba. Soltó el bolígrafo que tenía agarrado, se recostó en su asiento y se frotó sus ojos con cansancio. Ya se podía imaginar en un relajante baño con sales olorosas y pétalos de flores. Estaba deseando poder tomarlo.

Se apartó de la mesa para buscar el nuevo contrato que había redactado hacia unas pocas horas. Arrugó el entrecejo y salió por la puerta hacia el escritorio de Kira. Por supuesto, su secretaria ya se había ido a las cinco y media. En su mesa había una notita. Sakura cogió el pequeño trozo de papel y gruñó.

Sasuke, alias el que le amarga la vida no había firmado el contrato todavía. Al ser antes la única propietaria de la compañía, no tenía que esperar a otro para aprobar algo. Y entonces aparece el Sr. Pez gordo que tiene el control de la mitad de la empresa.

Maldita sea, compartir es una mierda.

Caminó a paso ligero hacia el ascensor de cristal y entró. No le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar a la planta cincuenta y ocho. Al salir por la puerta caminó dando grandes zancadas a propósito hacia la oficina de Sasuke. La mayoría de los empleados ya se habían ido a descansar excepto un par de personas.

Sakura vio a Mai en su escritorio recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para marcharse también.

"Buenas tardes, Mai." Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Esa ancianita le caía muy bien.

"Buenas tardes, Sta. Sakura. Veo que tú tampoco te has ido a casa." Le replicó.

Los ojos de Sakura se agudizaron. "Entonces el estúp--- Sasuke tampoco se fue."

Mai se rió. "Esta en su oficina desde por la mañana. Este chico se va a morir de hambre sin ningún tipo de alimento que le sostenga."

"Que bien. Eso podría ayudar a que se redujera también el peso de su abultado ego." Murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó Mai con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nada. He venido para recoger unos papeles que le envié antes." Comentó alegremente.

"Oh. Pasa entonces. Todavía los tiene." Le confirmó.

Sakura afirmó y giró el picaporte de la puerta, sin molestarse en golpear. Ya no se iba a poder sentir como la absoluta mandataria nunca más. Se sentía como si fuera a entrar en la boca del lobo y el gran y malvado lobo la estuviera esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

"Necesito el contrato y lo necesito ya." Dijo firmemente sin ni siquiera saludarle. Todavía permanecía en el marco de la puerta.

Sasuke desvió su mirada de su trabajo con un pequeño tic en sus labios. "¿Todavía aquí?" Preguntó con frivolidad.

La mirada de Sakura se centró en él. "Evidentemente, no estaría aquí si ya hubieras firmado el maldito contrato."

"He estado ocupado." Contestó y entonces sus labios se desplegaron en una sonrisa. "¿Has tenido la oportunidad de mirar los documentos financieros de los últimos meses?" Preguntó con indiferencia.

"No he tenido tiempo." Dijo finalmente Sakura con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A Sasuke esa vista le pareció realmente fascinante.

"Me lo creo. Si lo hubieras hecho, te habrías dado cuenta de algunos precios excesivos en ciertos materiales que se han adquirido." Señaló.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Dijo bruscamente mientras dio un par de zancadas y puso sus manos sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa.

La vista de Sasuke pasó de la blusa que se le pegaba perfectamente a su cremosa piel que dejaba ver ligeramente sus pechos, recorrió la distancia de su garganta hasta llegar a su sonrojado rostro, con esos labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Dios, esos labios que había probado esa mañana eran como una droga. Sintió que su miembro se despertaba y se movió en su sitio con incomodidad.

"Me refiero a los errores que el último contable ha hecho con el cálculo de los beneficios. No es alguien muy de fiar, ¿no?" Provocó Sasuke. No pretendía sonar como si estuviera echándole la culpa pero su cercanía había provocado algo en él. Algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Por eso fue despedido." Le contestó después de unos pocos segundos.

"¿Pero no te molestaste en averiguar primero la razón exacta por la que había sido despedido?" Contrarrestó con una ceja curvada.

"Jenichi está a cargo de ese departamento." Lanzó Sakura. "No le digo a la gente como hacer su trabajo cuando ya saben como hacerlo."

"No me extraña. Que considerado por tu parte. Es increíble que tu fiel empleado no te informase antes de la situación." Dijo razonablemente.

Sakura se mordió un labio. Él tenía toda la razón, pero preferiría caminar por todo Tokio desnuda antes que reconocerlo frente a él. Eso sólo serviría para aumentar su ego más de lo que ya estaba.

"Mira, he tenido un día muy largo. Si tienes alguna duda, organizaremos una reunión mañana con el departamento financiero y discutiremos sobre esto." Sugirió la chica. "Ahora, lo único que necesito es ese contrato firmado y así podré irme a casa y relajarme después de todo un día tratando contigo."

Sasuke casi se rió. Afirmó y alcanzó a coger la carpeta que contenía el contrato y lo revisó rápida pero minuciosamente. Cogió un bolígrafo y firmó al pie de página antes de guardarlo otra vez en la carpeta y extenderla hacia Sakura.

Ella se acercó a cogerla. Contuvo la respiración cuando sus manos le rozaron y permanecieron sobre su piel por más tiempo del necesario. Recuperó sus manos mediante un poco de fuerza bruta, y entonces Sakura aclaró su garganta.

"Me voy entonces." Dijo girándose.

"Estoy deseando que llegue el sábado."

"Tengo planes." Cortó Sakura.

"Cancélalos." Dijo él simplemente.

Sakura se giró sobre sus talones para volverse hacia él y fulminarle con la mirada. "No tengo por qué cancelar nada que no quiera. Puedes poseer la mitad de mi empresa, pero no a mí. Métete eso en la cabeza."

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Su altura era un poco intimidante comparado con su frágil cuerpo. Incluso con sus siete centímetros de tacón, apenas le llegaba a los hombros. "Deberías haberlo dicho esta mañana." Dijo arrastrando lentamente cada sílaba. Sakura se mordió uno de sus labios y se sonrojó. "¿O te quedaste sin habla al comprobar mi gran habilidad para besar?" Su voz se redujo una octava que provocó que varios escalofríos recorrieran la columna de la chica.

"Sigue soñando." Le dijo. Se suponía que tenía que ser un insultó pero le salió con una pequeña vocecilla. Su masculino y provocador aroma envolvía su nariz e involuntariamente lo inhaló.

"Yo no sueño." Susurró sensualmente trazando suavemente el camino de su cuello con su dedo índice, prácticamente sin tocar su piel. "Tengo." Terminó antes de lanzarse hacia ella y capturar sus labios en los suyos, su boca hambrienta, necesitada. Sakura hizo un sonido de sorpresa y aceptación y sintió la agitación de su lengua junto a la suya. Se sentía preparado para quemarse con ese placer que desprendía.

Adictiva, se repetía de nuevo. Aún sosteniendo su rostro, con un fuerte movimiento, la inmovilizó con sus caderas empujándola contra la puerta. Era pequeña, delicada y tentadora...y sabía mucho mejor que nada que pudiera recordar. Su boca era dulce y húmeda, su lengua acariciando la suya tratando de dominar, tan ansiosa como él pero con menos práctica.

Su mano dejó caer la carpeta al suelo y la alzó hasta agarrar la pechera de su camisa, para luego comenzar a descender hacia sus caderas, deslizándose con lentitud y calma, explorando con tal deseo que incrementaba el suyo propio. Como si estuviera deleitándose con lo que el moreno sentía, sus dedos le recorrían su cuerpo y sus pequeñas pero calientes manos no dejaban de provocarle. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando, rogando y jadeando por que ella le tocara allí donde más lo necesitaba, intentando así animarla a que continuara.

Y su teléfono móvil sonó.

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente sorprendida y se sonrojó increíblemente antes de empujarle, jadeando, respirando con dificultad.

"Sakura, yo..." Empezó Sasuke relamiendo sus labios.

"Me tengo que ir." Le interrumpió y salió de la habitación. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir hace tan sólo unos pocos segundos. Había perdido el control por su culpa, otra vez. Parecía como si no pudiera estar cerca de ella sin actuar como un auténtico cavernícola. La melodía de su teléfono seguía sonando y el rostro de Sasuke se contrajo enfadado. Cogió el dichoso aparato y lo tiró por la ventana que estaba abierta.

Miró el bulto aprisionado contra sus pantalones, dio un gruñido y se dejó caer en la silla. Sus ojos captaron algo en el suelo.

La carpeta tendida en la alfombra donde momentos antes estaba devorando a Sakura.

Hoy había resultado ser el peor y el mejor día de su vida, lo había decido mientras se arreglaba su traje Armani y se quitaba la corbata del cuello.

Definitivamente algo que no había esperado que fuera a suceder.

.

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi 4 de _Beyond Temptation_. Esa salida que han "acordado" tardará un poco en llegar...¡todavía falta hasta que llegue el sábado! jej

¡¡Espero que este capi les haya gustado!! Byeeee!

.


	5. Un paso adelante

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind**

**-**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo V: Un paso adelante

.

.

.

Sakura hizo el camino a su casa en un tiempo record. Sentía que la distracción de antes en la oficina de Sasuke era en parte por su culpa; por ser tan débil como para no resistirse a él. Cuando inconscientemente fue a su oficina no pensó que fuera a besarla. Sólo quería recuperar el contrato que se había negado a firmar, pero cuando Sasuke está involucrado las cosas siempre acaban siendo diferentes.

Abrió la puerta de su enorme mansión, nunca se había sentido tan sola antes. Li había insistido en que se quedaría en su viejo apartamento que estaba a una hora de la mansión. Él siempre había sido así. Necesitaba su propio espacio para respirar. Su vida era calmada y en cambio la suya se estaba viniendo abajo delante de sus narices.

Se desabrochó la blusa y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una silla antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Giró el grifo y esperó hasta que alcanzó una temperatura agradable, vertió un poco de jabón líquido perfumado y esperó a que se llenara de agua. Después bajó la cremallera de su falda y la dejó caer al suelo, se giró para observar su reflejo en el espejo. Por alguna razón desconocida su cara todavía estaba sonrojada. Extendió su mano para alcanzar la peluca rubia y la dejó a un lado para finalmente desabrochar su sostén y quitarse sus bragas.

Adentrándose en ese agua tan cálida y reconfortante, dejó escapar un suspiro justo antes de acomodarse en la tina. Lo que necesitaba era relajarse para conseguir mantener alejados de su cabeza ciertos pensamientos no deseados. Sin embargo cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la imagen de su cuerpo y Sasuke presionándola intensamente contra la pared mientras le devoraba la boca, succionando y lamiéndola, empujándola hasta el borde de la inconsciencia para hacerla volver a la realidad después.

Agitó su cabeza suavemente para alejar la imagen que su mente había evocado. Rápidamente hundió su cabeza bajo el agua, permaneciendo debajo durante unos cuantos segundos antes de salir a la superficie. Miró al bote de champú que tenía en frente pensando que en realidad era la cabeza de él lo que veía.

Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que su relajante baño no le proporcionaba ningún otro beneficio salvo el obtener calambres musculares, aunque la verdad es que preferiría los calambres a otras cosas...

Se puso un albornoz alrededor de su cuerpo, desenredó su pelo para que se secara antes y sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolso. Pulsó una marcación rápida, y esperó a que le respondieran.

"Hola."

Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder. "Mizuki-san."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó Mizuki alegremente. Habían contratado a Mizuki como su enfermera particular desde que tuvo el ataque al corazón. Quizás porque Mizuki había sido la mejor amiga de su madre desde que terminó el colegio hasta que el mismo día en que murió. El otro pequeño detalle que intentaba pasar por alto era que en los últimos años desde que su madre les había dejado, su padre había encontrado consuelo en su ahora gran amiga. Pero prefería dejar a un lado esas ideas hasta que llegara el momento. Abrir la caja de Pandora ahora sólo complicaría más las cosas.

"Preferiría que quitaras el _chan_. Ya soy una mujer de veintitrés años." Le contestó pacíficamente.

"Tonterías. No me puedo creer lo rápido que has crecido. Parece que fue ayer cuando no eras más que una niña que corría por toda la casa mientras tu padre trataba de atraparte."

"Eso fue hace veinte años." Dijo con una sonrisa recordando la vez en que había tirado todo sus importantísimos papeles de trabajo cuando le pidió que jugara con ella. Incluso dejó su trabajo hasta bien entrada la noche para acompañarla a la cama y leerle su cuento favorito cuando se despertó llorando por una pesadilla.

"El tiempo pasa muy rápido." Dijo Mizuki con un suspiro.

"¿Cómo está papá?"

"Está mejor." Dijo después de un rato. Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese tono. Parece que la mentira era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para creer que su padre no se estaba muriendo.

"Mizuki, por favor." Rogó.

"Parece tan...perdido, Sak. Parece como si se hubiera rendido." Le respondió Mizuki finalmente casi sollozando.

"Tienes que convencerle, Mizuki. Por favor, a ti te escucha más que a nadie. Tienes que convencerle de que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que todo vaya bien. Vamos a recuperar nuestra empresa." Aseguró Sakura rápidamente.

"No es eso, cariño. Está totalmente orgulloso de ti. De ambos, de ti y de Li. Habla de vosotros dos todo el tiempo. No podía haber tenido mejores hijos."

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" Preguntó apunto de llorar.

"Le oí...el otro día cuando estaba en el jardín. Supongo que estaría hablando solo. Sabe que se está muriendo y está triste porque no podrá verte cómo formas una familia. Se arrepiente de haberse enfermado y hacerte pasar por ese infierno en su lugar. Decía que te merecías lo que cualquier mujer a tu edad tiene. Sólo quiere verte felizmente casada con un hombre bueno y teniendo muchos bebes."

Sakura sollozaba en silencio. No se imaginaba que algo como esto pudiera estar sucediéndole a su familia. La muerte de su madre fue algo que pudo soportar porque su padre y su hermano estaban ahí. Si su padre también la dejaba, su vida no tendría sentido. "Te tengo que dejar. Salúdale de mi parte."

"De acuerdo, querida."

Pulsó el botón de desconexión y arrojó el teléfono sobre el colchón. Se tiró de espaldas contra el suave edredón, cerró sus ojos para dejar salir libremente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se estaba empezando a preguntar que había hecho mal o si había ofendido a alguien en su vida pasada. Si esa era la razón...

"_No seas estúpida Sak. Sabes que algo como esto sucedería tarde o temprano."_

"_Lo sé. Es sólo que no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto."_

"_Bueno, quizás podamos concederle su último deseo."_

_Entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?"_

"_Quiere verte felizmente casada, ¿no? Y no va a vivir mucho más---"_

"_¿Qué demonios?"_

"_Las dos lo sabemos. Busca a alguien con quien casarte para hacer feliz a tu padre."_

"_Así que básicamente estás sugiriendo que debería...No sé, ¿pagar a alguien para que finja ser mi marido hasta que mi padre se vaya a la tumba?"_

"_Suena tan rastrero decirlo así, pero sí."_

"_Estás loca...lunática...demente...insensata...delirando---"_

"_De acuerdo, lo he entendido, pero por lo menos piénsalo. Hacer realidad el último deseo de tu padre es algo que puedes darle. Lo último que puedes darle."_

Sakura no respondió a su conciencia se limitó a rodar hasta el borde de la cama para apagar la lámpara de su mesita. Se metió debajo de la colcha, pero no pudo pegar ojo esa noche.

.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. No es que fuera un gran fumador o bebedor, únicamente lo hacía cuando se presentaba la ocasión, y un poco no le iba a hacer daño.

Se había llevado algo de trabajo a casa para terminarlo, pero parecía que las cosas estaban fuera de control. No tenía la intención de besarla para nada. Diablos, ni siquiera se esperaba esa descarga eléctrica que le recorría por dentro cuando ella se encontraba cerca. No era un maldito adolescente que perdía el control sobre sí mismo cuando tenía alrededor a una mujer bonita. Había estado en ese tipo de situaciones muchísimas veces. ¿Por qué con ella iba a ser diferente?

En su interior sabía exactamente por qué era diferente. Era la primera mujer en resistírsele, en ignorarle como si no existiera. Eso hirió una parte de su ego, aunque no lo admitiría frente a nadie. Además ella era extremadamente preciosa, con un cuerpo de infarto y una personalidad de puro fuego. No era sólo una cara bonita como con las que estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse, sino que también tenía cerebro. Le envolvería y le manejaría completamente sin dejarle posibilidad de escaparse en cuanto se diera cuenta de la facilidad con la que le tenía bajo control.

Había intentado mantener una distancia prudente como hacía con toda mujer que se le cruzaba en su camino. Una tarea sencilla, pero cuando Sakura estaba metida de por medio, nada podía considerarse fácil.

Esa mujer era absolutamente adictiva e irresistible, y molesta al mismo tiempo. Y por su puesto tenía unos constantes y bruscos cambios de humor.

Y ahora gracias a ella, estaba despierto a altas horas de la madrugada fumando un cigarro y sin poder terminar el trabajo que tenía de la noche anterior.

"_Simplemente no quieres admitir que la verdadera razón por la que todavía estas despierto es ese beso."_

"_Eh, no voy a admitir algo que evidentemente es mentira."_

"_Mentir a tu subconsciente es una cosa, pero mentirte a ti mismo, es algo muy triste."_

"_¿De todas formas quién te ha preguntado?"_

"_Eso es lo bonito de tener conciencia. No es necesario que preguntes, te daré mi opinión libremente."_

"_Bien, siéntete libre de callarte la boca."_

"_¿A dónde vas a llevarla este sábado?"_

"_Hmph. Métete en tus asuntos."_

Su conciencia únicamente se rió pero después de eso le dejó solo. Al estar admirando la iluminada ciudad, no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se deslizaba y se abría. Unos suaves pasos se oyeron detrás de él y un par de delicados brazos le rodearon su cintura. Sasuke no se molestó en girar para ver a Celeste, una supermodelo israelita. Esa noche iba a permanecer en la ciudad y él necesitaba algo de distracción. Fue muy sencillo llamarla para pasar la noche juntos.

"Vuelve a la cama, amor." Ronroneó suavemente sobre su oído.

Sasuke dio una calada a su cigarro y rozó la punta contra el cenicero de cristal que estaba a su lado en una mesita decorativa. "No puedo. Tengo que trabajar."

"Son casi las cuatro de la mañana." Susurró Celeste mientras empezaba a besar su cuello.

"Tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme primero. Puedes quedarte el resto del día si quieres." Dijo Sasuke mientras se inclinaba para darle un suave beso pero rozando su mejilla, sin apenas hacer contacto.

Celeste suspiró. Sabía que de todas formas no podría convencerle en que regresara a la cama y pasar unas cuantas horas con ella. Dios mío, lo suyo era amor al trabajo.

"Ya veo." Dijo finalmente. "Que tengas un buen viaje."

"Adiós, Celeste." Le contestó cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Celeste miró al hombre salir dando otro suspiro. Se dejó caer en el suave sillón y finalmente dejó escapar una sonrisa. Él ya le había dicho esa particular palabra una vez hace siete años. Pero sabía que esta sería la última vez que se encontrarían como amantes.

.

.

* * *

.

"Necesitó ese contrato, Kira." Dijo frustrada por haber sido tan estúpida como para dejarlo en territorio del enemigo. Hoy era el día en el que tendrían una reunión con una de las empresas extranjeras. Sin ese contrato, todo su trabajo duro y el de sus empleados, habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo. Y sólo demostraría su ineptitud para conseguir a tiempo cosas tan sencillas como esa.

"Creo que el Sr. Uchiha ya envió a alguien de su departamento para entregarlos." Dijo Kira disculpándose. "Lo siento. Debería haber permanecido para asegurarme de que los tendrías en tus manos antes de terminar el día."

Sakura suspiró pero sonrió. "No es tu culpa que cierto cabezota, desconsiderado e idiota no cumpla sus promesas." Kira tosió suavemente mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente de Sakura a la nueva persona que acababa de entrar en la sala. "Es que de verdad que nunca en mi vida me había encontrado con alguien más odioso, egocéntrico y con una actitud de 'yo todo lo hago bien'."

"¿Sta. Haruno?" Dijo Kira prácticamente en un susurro.

"En serio, me saca de mis casillas. Dios, hay veces en las que me gustaría---"

"¿Siempre estás cotorreando tonterías con tu secretaria? Sinceramente, se le debería pagar por el tiempo extra que está aquí sentada escuchando tus quejas." Dijo una nueva voz.

La espalda de Sakura se tensó mientras su cara se volvía blanca, sin embargo los rasgos de su rostro fueron adquiriendo rápidamente un fuerte color rojizo. No necesitaba girarse para saber de quien se trataba. Evidentemente, sólo había una persona que tuviera una voz tan calmada que le hiciese desear estar bajo tierra y no salir de ahí nunca más. Incluso se podía imaginar su rostro sonriente. ¿O le habría molestado que estuviera hablando mal de él a sus espaldas? Por favor, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida?

"¡No me estaría quejando si alguien mantuviera sus promesas y hubiera entregado los contratos a tiempo!" Le soltó de golpe.

"Si no recuerdo mal, ayer estuviste en mi oficina, pero debías estar demasiado...¿distraída con mi bes---?"

Rápidamente Sakura le tapó la boca con las manos justo antes de que llegara a terminar la frase. Su rostro se ruborizó increíblemente mientras murmuraba algo en voz tan baja que no se podía ni llegar a escuchar. Kira al tratar de reprimir su risa no pudo evitar dejar escapar varios sonidos como si se estuviera ahogando.

"Estaremos en la sala de juntas por si alguien nos necesita. Tenemos que hablar algunas cosas antes de la reunión." Dijo Sakura mientras caminaba hacía la sala junto con Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba intentando contener su risa mientras veía caminar a la mujer de cabellera rubia con un notable enfado delante de él. Le estaba dando una hermosa vista de su parte trasera que se balanceaba con hipnotizantes movimientos de un lado a otro. La falda blanca de tubo que llevaba se ajustaba perfectamente a su trasero mientras que su blusa marrón complementaba la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus pequeños pies estaban encerrados en un par de zapatos blancos con un enorme pero finísimo tacón. Dios, ¿cómo era capaz de andar de esa forma con esos malditos tacones? No podía llegar a comprenderlo, pero le hacia maquinar en su cabeza fantasías bastante subidas de tono.

Incluso Celeste, aun siendo una supermodelo, se podía comparar con la fiera que tenía delante. Celeste tenía el cuerpo más espectacular que sus ojos hayan podido ver jamás, unos pechos firmes y una buena parte trasera. Eso le hacía preguntarse, ¿cómo se vería Sakura debajo de toda esa ropa de abogado? ¿Estaría por debajo de la perfección? Era poco probable. Había estado especialmente cerca de sus pechos ayer. El tamaño de sus suaves pero firmes senos se ajustaba perfectamente a la palma de sus manos cuando los masajeaba con cuidado mientras al mismo tiempo atacaba su boca, explorando su profunda e inexperta cavidad. Dios, si el mero pensamiento de lo que había sucedido entre ellos ayer ya le hacía gruñir de desesperación.

Un periódico enrollado se dirigía a su cara justo cuando alzó la mano para atraparlo fácilmente antes de que le golpeara. Arqueó una ceja ante la lanzadora que mostraba una obstinada expresión en su rostro. Sus labios se elevaron levemente ante esa imagen.

"Tienes muy mala puntería." Señaló con indiferencia como si estuvieran hablando sobre el tiempo.

"Eso no importa. Estabas mirándome." Dejó escapar con bastante irritación aunque el rubor de sus mejillas aún no había desaparecido.

"Es completamente normal que los hombres admiren a mujeres hermosas." Afirmó mientras le ayudaba a sentarse. Sakura tomó asiento de una forma un tanto mecánica antes de hablar de nuevo.

"¿Crees que soy...hermosa?" Preguntó balbuceando.

Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa. La chica parecía estar como pez fuera del agua. ¡Por su supuesto que era preciosa!

"¿No estás de acuerdo?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No soy hermosa." Murmuró Sakura, con su mirada puesta en cualquier sitio menos en el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Los dedos de Sasuke tomaron su mentón con delicadeza, girando su rostro para dejarlo frente al suyo. Su provocativa mirada tenía una especie de brillo que no llegaba a comprender. Era algo más de 30 cm más alto que ella y bastante musculoso, y sin embargo su tacto era incomprensiblemente suave y cálido. La extraña sensación de su estómago sólo empeoró el efecto que había tenido en ella.

"Eres muy hermosa." Aseguró con firmeza, entonces su voz se hizo más suave todavía. "Increíblemente hermosa. De la cabeza a la punta de tus estilizados pies. No ves por ti misma la forma en que los demás te miran. Y la verdad no me extraña porque que eres muy inocente, pero tienes todo lo que una mujer debería tener. Curvas, personalidad, cerebro y agallas." Sus dedos recorrieron el área expuesta de su cuello y acarició su delicada piel suavemente, sin apenas tocarla. Los escalofríos que recorrían su piel eran la prueba que necesitaba para saber cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sakura deslizó la lengua por sus labios resecos. De repente la estaba haciendo entrar en un estado de fascinación. Había desaparecido el detestable hombre con el que se había encontrado hace unos minutos y en su lugar aparecía el más poético de todos. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que la confundiera tanto. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a controlar su acelerado corazón, que estaba apunto de estallar en cualquier momento, si no podía decidirse si le gustaba o no?

Sasuke miró el recorrido de su lengua en sus carnosos labios. Estaba convencido de que ella no tenía ni idea de lo deliciosa y provocativa que era en ese momento. Si lo hubiera sabido, no lo habría hecho deliberadamente. Por su puesto que no. No habría hecho nada que pudiera provocar que él se le acercara. Esa es la razón por la que encontraba su acción de lo más seductora, incluso adorable. Hacía las cosas sin darse cuenta de los distintas ideas que a Sasuke se le podían llegar a cruzar por la cabeza.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho? ¿Se le habían ocurrido de verdad esos pensamientos cuándo pensó en ella? Ni una sola vez en su vida habían salido de su boca palabras como las que acababa de pronunciar. Ni siquiera mintiendo. No quería ahuyentarla con sus palabras pero se había dado cuenta que se estaba asustando de ella. ¿Y desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha se asustaba de una mujer? Nunca. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

"Por su puesto, si aún así sigues sin creerme, siempre hay otras maneras de demostrártelo." Dijo en un tono ciertamente provocador.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos. Sasuke se esperó que le abofeteara o incluso que empezara otra pelea de ingenio entre ellos. Pero lo que no esperó fue la reacción que tuvo. Sus labios se curvaron en una vertiginosa sonrisa que le dejó paralizado, y finalmente su risa apareció. Ese sonido le recordó al repiqueteo de pequeñas campanillas doradas.

"Eres imposible." Le dijo cuando se calmó un poco. "Guárdate tu palabrería para una de tus chicas. No voy a caer en el truco más viejo del mundo."

Sasuke le dirigió una de sus fingidas miradas. "Bueno, perdona por intentar levantar tu autoestima. No creo que vuelva a hacerlo otra vez." Terminó en un tono infantil que la dejó sonriendo. "Keh, lo único que intento hacer es ayudar, ¿y qué es lo que obtengo a cambio? Ni una pequeña muestra de respeto o un mísero gracias." Continuó murmurando en voz baja mientras se levantaba y tomaba el asiento que realmente le correspondía en la cabecera final de la mesa.

"_A veces es como un niño pequeño de cinco años que se queja por un simple dolor de muelas." Pensó Sakura para sí misma._

"_Sabes, para ser un chico, no es tan malo después de todo."_

"_No, no es malo. Pero sí problemático."_

"_También es bastante atento, ¿no?"_

"_¿De verdad?, no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta."_

"_No seas así. Él ha intentado consolarte cuando no parecías nada segura sobre tu apariencia sin ningún tipo de tensión sexual. ¿Habría hecho eso cualquier otro hombre con una mujer a la que sólo quiera llevársela a la cama?"_

"_Sasuke no necesita usar ese tipo de trucos sucios para conseguir que una mujer caiga en sus redes."_

"_No me lo puedo ni imaginar."Se rió su subconsciente._

Sakura intentó mantener su rostro sereno mientras alisaba su ropa, llegó su secretaria y anunció la llegada de las personas de Corporación Foster.

Sakura se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke era un líder natural. Controlaba perfectamente el transcurso de la reunión al mismo tiempo que entretenía a sus clientes y los dirigía hacia el tema que debían tratar. Todos los presentes se sentían muy bien informados y estaban atentos a todas sus palabras. Se sintió a si misma cayendo en esa misma categoría, aunque intentaba resistirse. Su encanto y su atractivo hacían que las dos únicas mujeres que se encontraban sentadas al lado de sus maridos estuvieran riéndose tontamente como niñas de instituto en vez de como mujeres ya casadas.

Según avanzaba la reunión, la tensión en la sala fue disminuyendo. Habían terminado de hablar sobre el acuerdo y Corporación Foster ya había decidido participar en la alianza y financiar el siguiente proyecto. Ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala de juntas entablando una agradable conversación. Sakura se dio cuenta que el Sr. Foster había tenido que ser un hombre al que le encantaba coquetear durante su juventud. Pero sabía que se estaba burlando de ella así que decidió responderle de la misma vez en cuando pudo ver que Sasuke la miraba de una forma rara y con un ligero tic en la boca. Después de tres ocasiones decidió que fuera lo que fuese que él estuviera pensando, era evidente que lo mantendría en su cabeza para su diversión personal.

La reunión se dio por terminada una hora después. Los clientes estaban muy satisfechos, tanto que consiguieron dejarles con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El Sr. Foster y su esposa les habían ofrecido a ambos quedarse en su finca de Montana si en algún momento se decidían a realizar un viaje a Centro América. Los dos aceptaron educadamente la propuesta con la promesa de ir a visitarlos.

"Espero que estén teniendo una agradable estancia en Tokio antes de que regresen a los Estados Unidos." Dijo Sasuke a los Foster.

"Oh, si. El Spa Kagaki es increíble. Fue estupendo tomar uno de sus baños especiales de hierbas aromáticas." Dijo la Sra. Foster, quien le había insistido a Sasuke en que la llamara Wanda.

"Ah, por su puesto. Recuerdo como mi madre le insistía a mi padre para que tomara uno de esos baños con ella para evitar el estrés que le provocaba todo el trabajo." Replicó Sasuke con cierto aire desenfadado.

"Bueno, yo he intentado que Joe haga lo mismo." Dijo Wanda con burla.

Sakura sonrió a la pareja. Se les veía tan enamorados que se podía apreciar un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se miraban el uno al otro.

"Sta. Haruno, ha sido un gran placer conocerla." Dijo Wanda. "Siempre he querido tener una hija. Lo que hubiera dado por que fuera como usted." Dijo con un fingido suspiro. "Lo mismo le digo, Sr. Uchiha."

Sakura se rió. "Me siento muy halagada, y por favor, llámeme Sakura."

"Bueno yo no estoy seguro de estar halagado por ser confundido con una mujer." Replicó Sasuke irónicamente.

Todos rieron por su comentario. Poco después los Foster se fueron volviéndolos a dejar solos otra vez.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Sasuke cuando ya no les podían oír.

Sakura se sintió un poco confundida. "¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?"

"Apenas hablaste durante la reunión." Señaló con obviedad.

Sakura se giró para que así no viera su sonrojo. De ninguna forma podía decirle que estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndoselo con la mirada mientras realizaba la exposición. Su ego ya era lo suficientemente grande. No era necesario aumentarlo aún más.

"Bueno, tú te encargaste de la charla." Murmuró Sakura mientras se encargaba de recoger las carpetas de la reunión.

"Deberías estar agradecida de que consiguiese el acuerdo en treinta minutos." Fanfarroneó.

"Lo hiciste bien."

"¿Sólo bien? ¡Ay!, eso me dolió." Dijo Sasuke agarrando su corazón de una manera exageradamente teatral.

Sakura comenzó a carcajearse. "Oh, para ya."

"Normalmente dicen que soy un tigre cuando se trata de temas de negocios." Dijo con orgullo.

"¿Un tigre?" Repitió Sakura con tono dudoso. "¿No será que en realidad quieren decir un gatito?"

"¡Keh! Un tigre es un tigre." Insistió.

Sakura volvió a reír. "Vale." Aceptó finalmente.

"¿Por qué no te ríes más a menudo?" Preguntó cuando menos se lo esperaba.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes una sonrisa preciosa."

Sakura se sonrojó. "¿Y por qué tú no actúas como un caballero más a menudo?" Contraatacó.

Sasuke soltó una risita ahogada. "Está bien. ¿Una tregua por hoy?" Extendió su mano.

Sakura miró a su mano con un poco de duda. Ya estuvo en una situación parecida la última vez, y todavía recordaba como terminó.

"No muerdo. Mucho." Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Sakura negó con la cabeza antes de tomar su mano entre la suya. El mismo cosquilleo y sensación de calidez le recorrieron toda su piel.

"Sólo por un día." Le recordó Sakura.

"No podría ser de otra manera." Afirmó. "No quiero venir a trabajar y no discutir contigo. ¿Imaginas lo aburrido que debe ser?"

"Me alegra que mi sufrimiento sea tu felicidad." Refunfuñó en alto.

"¿Qué te parece si tomamos un almuerzo anticipado?" Sugirió.

Sakura lo pensó antes de afirmar con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Almorzar me parece una idea perfecta."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke Uchiha finalmente tomó un descanso para el almuerzo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de las sonrisitas, las risas y los susurros que los empleados les lanzaban en su camino a la salida del edificio.

.

.

* * *

¡Holaaa!!! Ya se que me he tardado muchisimo en actualizar este fic, ¡¡mil disculpas!!....pero entre unas cosas y otras se me ha hecho un poco difícil continuarlo (traducción=que me estoy volviendo más vaga que Shikamaru U.U). Pero aquí esta el nuevo capi y creo que dentro de poco actualizaré, creo xD

Rebajo temporalmente el rating a "T", por alguna extraña razón cuando en su dia leí el fic pensé que la parte de rating "M" llegaba antes ¬¬ ¿por qué se me estará haciendo tan lejano ahora??

El próximo capi: _"Cita durante el almuerzo". _

Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario al botoncito de abajo.


	6. Cita durante el almuerzo

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

**-**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo VI: Cita durante el almuerzo

.

Sasuke la llevó a un pequeño pero tranquilo restaurante francés que estaba cerca del Parque Recreacional. En cuanto llegaron les colocaron junto a la ventana, con unas increíbles vistas de unos frondosos árboles y un estanque con patos que flotaban elegantemente en el agua.

En su opinión, el camino fue corto. Habían estado hablando tanto de los últimos actos políticos como de las películas recién estrenadas. Casi se podía decir que era una tarde divertida. Lejos del trabajo y el caos, las afueras del bullicioso centro de Tokio a las once de la mañana le parecieron bastante tranquilas.

El camarero apareció y les tomó su orden enseguida. Ambos decidieron pedir el menú especial de la casa, salmón ahumado y una ensalada de manzana, apio y berro. El camarero les tomó la orden dirigiendo una innecesaria sonrisa hacia ella, pero Sakura sólo le sonrió con indiferencia para no alentarle.

Cuando el camarero se fue, oyó como Sasuke soltaba una risita ahogada.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Nada. Sólo me di cuenta de algo increíblemente divertido." Replicó Sasuke con otra risita. "¿Quieres saber por qué?"

"La verdad es que no." Le contestó la joven secamente. "Sea lo que sea, por favor, guárdalo dentro de tu cabeza."

"¿Ni siquiera tienes un poco de curiosidad?" Le tentó juguetonamente.

Sakura se mordió su labio como si estuviera considerándolo, pero entonces agitó su cabeza. "No."

Él sonrió. "Merecía la pena intentarlo."

"Estoy segura."

"Entonces, dime, he notado que tu japonés no es del todo bueno. No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

"Nací y me crié casi toda mi vida en Nueva York. Vine para acá hace sólo unos años cuando me gradué en la Universidad de Nueva York." Le contó dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua helada.

"Un lugar muy animado, Nueva York." Remarcó Sasuke suavemente, tomó el fino cristal entre sus largos dedos pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para beber.

"Es estupendo. Me encanta pasear todas las tardes por Central Park sólo para poder disfrutar del ambiente que reina en ese lugar." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Estoy convencido que tu madre con el tiempo debió echar de menos Japón". Bromeó.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó un poco. "Mamá era alemana y una estrella de Broadway. Se sentía como en casa en Nueva York, justo como cuando estaba sobre el escenario."

"¿Eres medio alemana?" Preguntó sorprendido.

Sakura se rió. "No sé si podría asegurarlo. Me parezco en muchas cosas a mi padre. Sin embargo Li se parece mucho más a mamá."

"Ya veo. Aunque tus ojos y tu pelo son diferentes."

"Mamá tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás haya visto. Cuando sonreía, sus ojos se iluminaban como dos estrellas resplandecientes en la medianoche."

"Me parece que también has heredado su soñadora imaginación." Señaló con una sonrisa.

"Supongo que sí. A mamá le encantaba ser la estrella. Se sentía a gusto delante de casi todo el mundo." Dijo Sakura. "Supongo que muchos que la conocían esperaron que yo siguiera sus pasos."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Nunca he sido lo suficientemente paciente para aprender ballet. Mamá y papá intentaron inscribirme en clases de danza pero siempre terminaba ensuciando mis trajes mientras jugaba con los hijos del vecino." Dijo entre risas.

"Yo siempre he sido el más calmado cuando era pequeño." Dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Tú?" Exclamó de la sorpresa. "¡Nunca lo habría adivinado!"

"No te extrañes tanto. Era muy callado teniendo siempre tantas niñas detrás de mí." Dijo de forma defensiva. "Era el más lindo de todos los chicos a mi alrededor. Incluso más que mi hermano."

"Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen. Los más callados son siempre los que tienen más peligro." Bromeó.

"Tenía encantos incluso cuando era un niño." Dijo con orgullo.

"Un jugador desde nacimiento, ¿eh?"

Ambos rieron por la insinuación. El camarero eligió justo ese momento para aparecer con su comida. La comida transcurrió con toda clase de buenas bromas que se hacían el uno al otro.

Después de su almuerzo, decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el parque. La nieve cubría el área con una manta brillante y blanca. Se podía oír el suave sonido del crujir de la nieve al ser pisada bajos sus zapatos mientras discutían sobre diversos temas. Sakura casi se permitió bajar la guardia de vez en cuando, riendo y burlándose de él.

"Creo que deberíamos volver ya." Comentó Sakura al mirar a su reloj de Chanel.

"Creo que sí." Le dio la razón mientras se giraban para abandonar el parque.

El camino desde el parque a la oficina también fue corto. De hecho, con otro pequeño debate sobre política y las buenas películas que merecía la pena ver, casi se olvidaron sobre todo el trabajo que les esperaba a su vuelta.

Al entrar al edificio, muchos pares de ojos se les quedaron mirando directamente, tal y como cuando habían salido hace una hora. Sakura empezaba a sentirse avergonzada cuando vio a una chica que le mostraba un puño con el pulgar hacia arriba.

"_Se ven estupendamente juntos." _Susurró una de las secretarias mientras se dirigían al ascensor de cristal.

"_¿Están saliendo?"_

"_Si no es así, definitivamente tendrían que hacerlo. Simplemente fíjate en la manera en la que se miran el uno al otro."_

Con todo esto, la cara de Sakura estalló en llamas mientras precipitadamente presionaba el botón para cerrar más rápidamente la puerta. Aparentemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que pudiera oír el último comentario.

"_Los dos son ricos y se ven tan guapos, ¿para cuándo es la fecha de la boda?"_

Sakura gruñó y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos. Su cara aun estaba sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke. Probablemente estaba tan avergonzado como ella por el pequeño malentendido.

"Bueno....eso fue interesante." Dijo finalmente, su tono no le confirmaba su sospecha de vergüenza.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarle y gruñó una vez más. Con sus manos metidas en su perfectamente planchado pantalón, mostraba una enorme sonrisita de satisfacción en su hermoso rostro.

"No me lo recuerdes." Murmuró.

"Relájate. No hay nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar. Esto sucede siempre que personas tan guapas se juntan, yo, para ser exactos. El público no puede parar de cotillear.

Sakura intentó mantener su ceño fruncido pero una risa se le escapó. "Arrogante."

"Totalmente cierto." Replicó orgulloso. "Te recogeré mañana a las nueve en punto."

"¿Perdón?" Sakura se aclaró la garganta. La verdad era que estaba esperando durante toda la semana a que llegara el sábado.

"No me digas que te has olvidado sobre nuestro pequeño...acuerdo mutuo de salir juntos." Le provocó ligeramente.

Sakura se ruborizó. "Bueno, no puedo decir que este ansiosa por ir o algo parecido."

"Estoy seguro de eso." Remarcó.

Las puertas del ascensor se deslizaron y se abrieron tranquilamente. Sakura le dirigió un suave movimiento de su cabeza para caminar a su despacho, con una casi suprimida pero visible sonrisa en su rostro.

"Recuerda, ropa informal." Le dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Por primera vez, Sakura se encontró pensando en que se pondría para el día siguiente.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke se dirigió a su despacho silbando la melodía de una canción. No se dio cuenta de las miradas que sus empleadas le lanzaban en su camino. Paró en la mesa de Mai para ofrecerle una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes, Mai. ¿Cuándo es mi próxima cita?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"En veinte minutos." Le contestó, sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Por qué estás tan feliz?"

"¿Por qué? Estoy feliz de estar aquí." Le respondió inocentemente.

"No te hagas el tonto, chico. Te conozco demasiado para que intentes engañarme con ese tipo de estupideces." Le amenazó.

"Salí a almorzar, eso es todo" Le dijo despreocupadamente.

"Ah sí, ¿no me digas?" ¿Quién tuvo el suficiente sentido común para conseguir que por fin te alimentaras como Dios manda? No me digas que es una de tus chicas, porque no me lo creo."

Sasuke sólo sonrió mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. "Avísame cuando mi cita este aquí."

Mai dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa tan pronto como la puerta de su jefe se cerró. Ya se había enterado de su salida. El chisme había ido de un lado para otro desde el mismo momento en que el que abandonaron juntos el edificio.

"Sabía que era buena para él." Dijo Mai en alto antes de ponerse a preparar los papeles para ese día.

Sasuke tomó asiento tras su enorme despacho y sonrió. En realidad se lo había pasado muy bien hoy. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había comido con una mujer que no estuviera interesada en acostarse con él, que ni si quiera podía recordarlo. Había debatido con ella sobre casi todo. Desde el trabajo clásico de Shakespeare hasta el de Charles Dickens. Le sorprendieron sus amplios conocimientos sobre la literatura inglesa así como sobre política y negocios.

En realidad estaba sorprendido de que fuera mitad alemana. Nunca se lo habría creído si no se lo hubiera dicho. Por supuesto que su japonés no era del todo bueno como le había señalado, pero el modo en el que hablaba el idioma con un dejo de acento alemán era muy seductor. Se vio a sí mismo admirando sus perfectos labios cada vez que abría su boca para hablar. Se vio esperando por su sonrisa, su risa que le hacían pensar en sedosas sabanas y noches eróticas con fantasías perfectamente visuales haciéndose realidad.

Pero sin embargo, todavía no sentía que quisiera llevársela a la cama para poder seguir manteniendo el interés en ella. Estaba distraído por ella, pero también estaba ansioso por oír su opinión sobre algunos temas. Sasuke no quería comprender ese nuevo sentimiento que esta sufriendo. Era similar al que su padre sentía por su madre. Y ese pensamiento hizo que casi se aturdiera hasta quedarse sin respiración.

No estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno. No podía suceder tan rápido. Tenía que ser lujuria disfrazada en forma de amor. Tenía que ser así o si no...

"Señor, el Sr. Kakashi está aquí." Le anunció Mai.

Sasuke se sacudió de su ensoñación. "Gracias, Mai. Hazle pasar."

"Sí, señor. ¿Necesita alguna cosa más?" Preguntó Mai a través del teléfono.

"...Sí. Una taza del café más fuerte. Sin azúcar."

"Sí, señor." Respondió Mai con cierto tono de intranquilidad. Sabía que se preocupaba por su vicio a la cafeína, pero ahora, después de todos esos pensamientos que acababa de tener, lo necesitaba de verdad.

La puerta chirrió mientras se abría y apareció un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Estaba perfectamente vestido en un traje azul oscuro y llevaba una cartera de piel en una mano.

"Sr. Kakashi. Encantado de verle, de nuevo." Le saludó Sasuke.

"Deja de actuar, Sasuke." Replicó Kakashi, tomando asiento en una silla de cuero enfrente del moreno.

"Sí, señor." Se rió entre dientes ante el comportamiento de su tutor. Kakashi había sido el mejor amigo de su padre así como el mentor de Sasuke en el mundo de los negocios mientras estuvo en Estados Unidos. Kakashi era profesor de Financiación y Comercio en la Universidad de Harvard. Sasuke tuvo la suerte de tenerle como profesor y al mismo tiempo como uno de los amigos más cercanos a la familia.

"¿Y qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí para haber cruzado todo el globo terráqueo?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras Mai entraba a la oficina y le dejaba una taza de café y otra de té caliente para Kakashi.

"Tu padre estaba preocupado por la repentina compra de Industrias Haruno." Replicó Kakashi secamente.

"Te puedo asegurar que de ninguna manera tengo planeado ir a la bancarrota, y es asociación, no soy el único propietario."

"¿Estabas borracho cuando hiciste el trato, Uchiha? La probabilidad de levantar esa empresa por sus propios medios en los próximos meses es prácticamente nula. Pensaba que te había enseñado mejor." Dijo Kakashi sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Me gustan los retos." Le respondió evasivamente.

Kakashi se le quedó mirando en estado de shock durante unos minutos antes de abrir su boca para cerrarla de nuevo. "Ya veo." Dijo al final. "Te has vuelto completamente loco."

Sasuke sonrió, dejando que Kakashi siguiera exagerando.

"Debería llamar a tu padre y contarle que su orgullo y alegría se ha vuelto completamente loco y que debería terminar con sus vacaciones. No creo que a tu madre le agrade la idea. Le ha gustado muchísimo Las Bahamas." Murmuró Kakashi por lo bajo mientras sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos e inclinándose le arrebató el aparato de las manos de Kakashi. "Deja de hacer teatro. Sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"Según mis fuentes, supe que el legítimo dueño de la compañía está por el momento en Nueva York a causa de una enfermedad del corazón, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Sasuke afirmó.

"Incluso el dueño ha abandonado la compañía, entonces ¿por qué demonios estás tú tratando de salvarla?"

"De donde quiera que sacaste tu fuente debería conseguir otro trabajo en vez de buscar información. Kakuzi dejó al cargo a sus hijos mientras se recuperaba en los Estados Unidos."

"Y quien es..."

"Perdóneme, Sr. Uchiha, la Sta. Haruno está aquí. Dice que necesita discutir sobre la reunión que tendrán con la Junta Directiva en las próximas semanas." Le interrumpió Mai a través del receptor.

Sasuke ocultó su sonrisa. "Hazla pasar." Se giró hacia Kakashi quien había estrechado sus ojos con sospecha. "Estás a punto de descubrirlo."

El sonido de la puerta apareció y una joven mujer fue visible para Kakashi. Se quedó mirando desde la punta de sus delicados pies y sus largas piernas que eran tapadas hasta la rodilla por una falda blanca, hasta su ajustada blusa para finalmente centrar sus ojos en su rostro.

Un par de brillantes esmeraldas se encontraron con su mirada junto con un ligero rubor rosa en sus pálidas mejillas. Unas delineadas cejas, una preciosa nariz y un par de carnosos labios le dieron la bienvenida. Dando una última mirada a la mujer, se movió para dirigirse a Sasuke en un apreciativo asentimiento.

"La Sta. Haruno es la anterior propietaria de la compañía." La presentó Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei es mi mentor y uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre." Le dijo a Sakura.

"Encantada de conocerle." Dijo estrechando su mano. Kakashi la tomó con firmeza y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Igualmente." Replicó Kakashi. "Bueno, debería de seguir con mis cosas." Dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba de su confortable silla de piel. "Me alegra haberla conocido." Se dirigió a Sakura. "Ven de vez en cuando, Uchiha."

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente. "Veré lo que puedo hacer."

Sakura afirmó mientras miraba como el hombre salía por la puerta.

"¿No puedas estar demasiado tiempo alejada de mí?" Le provocó Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Sakura rodó sus ojos y le golpeó con la carpeta. "Estúpido arrogante."

Kakashi sonrió débilmente al oírles discutir. Sacó su teléfono, pulsó un número de marcación rápida y elevó el aparato a su oído.

"Fugaku, no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu hijo. Tiene una razón totalmente válida para lo que ha hecho." Hablaba Kakashi mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

"¿De veras? Bueno, ¿y qué es?" Le presionó Fugaku impaciente. Se asustó cuando le llegaron a sus oídos esas noticias mientras se encontraba en Las Bahamas con su esposa Mikoto. Nunca había tomado a su hijo menor por un tonto en el mundo de los negocios, pero el que comprase la mitad de una compañía en bancarrota técnica le hizo prácticamente cambiar de opinión.

"Bueno, depende, ¿cuánto quieres apostar a que esa justificada razón es después de todo un completo y estúpido plan?

Fugaku suspiró. "Cuéntame primero."

"Creo que tu terco y testarudo hijo por fin ha encontrado una mujer que tiene las agallas de enfrentarle."

Fugaku esperó un momento antes de estallar en risas. "No me digas. Apuesto trescientos dólares a que el mes que viene la trae a casa."

"Pareces muy seguro."

"Sasuke adora los retos. No va a perder en nada. Si esa mujer tiene toda la atención de Sasuke como aseguras, no permitirá que se le escape."

"Espera y verás viejo."

"Oh, Kakashi, sólo una cosa." Dijo Fugaku a través del teléfono. "No metas a Mikoto en la apuesta. No me apetece que me esté sermoneando con sus charlas."

* * *

.

Sakura buscaba en su armario intentando buscar ropa 'casual', el problema era que no tenía ninguna. Su guardarropa estaba lleno de un sin fin de trajes y faldas de negocios así como blusas de diseño.

"Maldita sea. Debería haber ido de compras primero." Murmuró Sakura para sí misma cuando finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo y suspiró. Ni siquiera poseía un par de zapatillas de deporte.

"Sta. Sakura, ¿necesita ayuda?" Le dijo una criada cuando se paró a su lado.

"...En realidad, sí." Replicó Sakura levantándose de su patética posición en el suelo. "¿Sabe de alguna tienda de ropa informal que abra a esta hora?"

Los ojos de la mucama se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Ropa informal, señorita?"

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

"...Mi hermana tiene una tienda de ropa que está a unos quince minutos de aquí. Pero no creo que haya nada que sea de su gusto..."

"¿Aún está abierta?" Preguntó rápidamente Sakura.

"Bueno, ella debe de estar a punto de cerrar a esta hora pero puedo avisarla de que usted va a ir o..."

"¿Haría eso?" Preguntó esperanzada.

"Por su puesto."

"Muchísimas gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa mientras rápidamente le pedía la dirección y cogía las llaves de su coche.

Después de estar conduciendo quince minutos, finalmente encontró la tienda. Era bastante pequeña pero amplia al mismo tiempo. Aparcó su coche, cruzó la calle y empujó la puerta abierta.

"Hola. Debe ser la Sta. Haruno." Dijo una mujer. Debía de tener unos treinta y tantos años, se veía bastante sencilla y algo gordita. Su sonrisa le pareció cariñosa y no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela.

"Soy yo. Siento pedirle que abriera la tienda tan tarde sólo por mí." Le contestó tímidamente.

"Tonterías. Le estoy muy agradecida de que permitiera a mi hermana tener un mes libre cuando nuestra madre falleció el año pasado." Dijo la mujer. "En cualquier caso, mi nombre es Asaka."

"Por favor llámeme Sakura."

"De acuerdo, señorita Sakura--"

"Sólo Sakura está bien."

Asaka dudó. "Sakura. Eso es. ¿Tiene algo especial en mente?"

"Bueno, quizás unos jeans con una camiseta y unas zapatillas estarían bien."

"Está bien, veamos." Dijo Asaka mientras caminaba por los pasillos y por su camino elegía pantalones y numerosas camisetas de todos los lados.

"Tome, pruebe esto." Le dijo mientras le dejaba la ropa en sus brazos.

"De acuerdo."

Después de varios conjuntos, Sakura se decidió por un par de jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga tres cuartos.

"Wow. Incluso con ropa sencilla, sigue brillando, querida." Dijo Asaka con una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó. "Gracias."

Sakura pagó por la ropa y condujo de vuelta a su casa, ansiosa porque fuera ya mañana.

'_¿Qué estoy diciendo?'_

'_Estas actuando como una adolescente que no puede esperar a que llegue su cita con su primer novio." _ Le contestó su conciencia secamente.

'_Claro que no.'_

'_Debe ser bonito vivir en la negación. ¿También brilla el sol ahí?'_

Sakura rodó sus ojos mientras pasaba por una intensa luz. _'De acuerdo, ya lo has dejado bastante claro. Pero ya lo sabes, es muy malo.'_

'_Y que lo digas. Por cierto, ¿te diste cuenta?'_

'_¿De qué?'_

'_Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.'_

'_Le verdad, ni me había dado cuenta.'_

'_Mentir a los demás es una cosa, pero mentirse a uno mismo, es horrible.'_

'_Está bien, la tiene, ¿y qué?'_

'_Y unos ojos magníficos, un rostro asombroso, un pelo perfecto, un cuerpo increíble. ¿Necesitas que continúe?'_

'_¿Y qué pasa con todo esto?'_

'_Tú sabes qué es lo pasa con todo esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que alguien no nos prestaba tanta atención?'_

'_No hace tanto,' Dijo Sakura a la defensiva._

'_No me importaría pasar algo de tiempo con él, e incluso algo más si tan solo echaras abajo tu barrera y admitieras que te gusta.'_

'_A menos que te estés refiriendo a que nos __coja __en algún hotel barato, te diré que lo olvides, y __**no me gusta**__.' Le saltó Sakura._

Su subconsciente se rió. _'De acuerdo, sólo espera y verás. Él nos atrae. Sé que tengo razón.'_

Sakura hizo una mueca mientras aparcaba su coche en la entrada para salir poco después. Sacó las bolsas de ropa del maletero y se dirigió al interior de la casa. Eran casi las nueve y media, el cielo ya había oscurecido y se podían observar unas resplandecientes estrellas en el firmamento. Recordó su conversación anterior con Sasuke.

"_Me parece que también has heredado su soñadora imaginación."_

Sakura sonrió. "Supongo que sí." Murmuró ausente al mismo tiempo que otra voz invadía su cabeza.

'_No me importaría pasar algo de tiempo con él, e incluso algo más si tan solo echaras abajo tu barrera y admitieras que te gusta.'_

"No me gusta." Murmuró mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal.

"_No."_

_-_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_Y hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo_ (:


	7. En otro mundo

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

**-**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

Capítulo VII: En otro mundo.

Sakura golpeó la alarma del despertador y gruñó. Dio una vuelta en la cama e intentó permanecer con sus ojos cerrados frente a los rayos del sol. Por lo visto, había olvidado cerrar la cortina, otra vez.

Se levantó y deslizó sus pequeños pies en las cálidas pantuflas que le aguardaban debajo de la cama. Era algo más que la costumbre lo que le recordaba al suelo de su ático de Nueva York. Había solicitado colocar el suelo de mármol en vez de cubrirlo con una alfombra. El sentimiento de calidez en el que esas zapatillas le envolvían los pies era grandioso. Miró al reloj de su abuelo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya eran las ocho. Eso significaba que sólo le quedaba una hora para arreglarse.

Se dirigió al baño con rapidez y abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando que el agua estuviera ligeramente caliente antes de meterse. No le llevó mucho tiempo llegar al tocador. Se vistió la ropa que había comprado la noche anterior, se secó el pelo y terminó poniéndose la peluca en su lugar.

"Me pregunto cuándo podré dejar de usar esta molesta peluca." Murmuró para sí misma antes de mirar al reloj de la mesita de noche. Ocho y media. Aún tenía tiempo de desayunar.

Cogió su monedero, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su desayuno ya preparado en la mesa.

"Eh..." Una de las criadas se mostraba demasiado cohibida como para intentar acercarse a la 'nueva jefa'. Vestida con ropa informal, se veía como cualquier mujer normal de su edad. Bonita e informal.

Se mordió el labio. "Huele bien." Comentó mientras tomaba asiento.

"Por su puesto, señorita. Chef Louie preparó su desayuno favorito."

Su estómago gruñó haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente. Dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada antes de atacar su desayuno que consistía en panqueques de fresa bañados con sirope junto con un bol de frutas frescas y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

No había llegado a terminar todo ese desayuno cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y el mayordomo anunció la llegada de Sasuke. Se veía menos intimidante con ese botón desabrochado de su camisa blanca y unos pantalones color caqui que mostraban sus musculosas piernas.

Sakura arqueó una ceja mientras sus ojos vagaban hacia el reloj de su abuelo que se encontraba cerca de una pared de color crema. Las nueve en punto.

"Justo a tiempo." Retumbó Sakura al mismo tiempo que introducía el resto de su desayuno de golpe en su boca abierta provocando que Sasuke la mirara en un estado de shock, por no decir algo más.

"Nunca había creído que llegaría el día en que vería a Sakura Haruno engullendo la comida de esa forma." Dijo en una mueca de divertida sorpresa.

Sakura dio un golpe seco con el vaso de zumo de naranja vacío en la mesa e hizo un puchero. "Era un buen desayuno, supongo que lo puedes comprender."

"Por su puesto." Le contestó Sasuke con una risita ahogada. "¿Estás lista?"

Sakura afirmó mientras se levantaba de su silla para coger su abrigo. No tenía ningún tipo de consciencia de que los ojos de Sasuke estaban fijos en su coqueto trasero marcado por los ajustados vaqueros.

"¿Dónde vamos a ir por cierto?" Preguntó mientras se agachó para ponerse sus zapatillas. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban todavía tan clavados en su culo que apenas pudo oír la pregunta.

"Es...una sorpresa." Respondió distraídamente.

"¿Debería estar asustada?" Le provocó mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"¡Keh!" Se burló Sasuke.

Al minuto siguiente ya habían salido por la puerta y se preparaban para subir al elegante Jaguar negro de Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuando le dijo que era una sorpresa, no se esperaba algo como eso.

Habían conducido hasta el aeropuerto donde el helicóptero privado de Sasuke estaba preparado para despegar. Al principio cuando divisó el objeto volador tuvo un poco de miedo. Sasuke debió de notarlo puesto que debía de tener una cara que hacía suponer que preferiría tener la muerte más lenta y dolorosa antes que subirse en ese artilugio volador asesino. Lo peor de todo era que él mismo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, lo pilotaría.

"¿Asustada? ¿La increíble Sakura Haruno tiene miedo de los helicópteros?" Le provocaba intencionalmente. Él ya sabia que su punto débil era que la llamasen cobarde. En menos de un minuto, se encontraba dentro del aparato, con el cinturón apretado y los cascos protectores sobre sus oídos.

Que Sasuke dirigiera el helicóptero por el amplio cielo no resultó ser tan malo como pensó en un principio. Tenía todo bajo control, los mandos los mantenía firmemente agarrados, y ver ese firme agarre hacía que de alguna manera su mente se tranquilizara.

Tokio era una ciudad completamente diferente desde arriba. Los edificios parecían bloques de construcción de Lego, las personas se veían poco más grandes que hormigas y el follaje de los árboles que se extendía por toda la ciudad no era más que una imitación de algodón de azúcar verde. Sakura llegó a sentirse incluso lo suficientemente segura como para soltar su mano del agarrador de la puerta para pegar su cara a la ventana y mirar hacia abajo, ignorando un farfullo evidente de Sasuke de "te lo dije".

Después de varias horas de vuelo, cambiaron el helicóptero por un avión para seguir con el vuelo, y finalmente aterrizaron en una pequeña llanura. El aire era mucho más limpio ahí que en Tokio y eso le hizo preguntarse en que parte del mapa se encontraban.

Una vez que Sakura salió del avión, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo era mucho, mucho más cálido que el de Tokio.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a salir del aparato.

"A poca distancia de la costa de Manila, Filipinas. El tiempo es cálido en esta época porque aquí en marzo es el principio del verano."

"Ya veo." Afirmó con su cabeza comprendiendo. Girándose en varias direcciones, intentó tomar parte de la frescura de todo el lugar. Una suave brisa soplaba débilmente, alborotando su pelo. Se giró para ver el vasto océano que tenía frente a ella así como el sol que ya se encontraba bastante elevado en el horizonte.

"La zona horaria es diferente. En Tokio salimos por la mañana, pero aquí mientras tanto, todavía era la última hora de la mañana." Le explicó.

Sakura reprimió una sonrisa. Parecía que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando en cada momento. Era...un poco...extraño.

"_**En una muy buena manera, debería añadir."**_

"_**Sabe leer muy bien los pensamientos. Eso no significa nada."**_

"_**Por su puesto que no."**_

"_**Estas de acuerdo conmigo. Eso es tan...contrario a ti."**_

"_**Bueno, estaba probando cuánto tiempo te llevaba darte cuenta de que este hombre está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para impresionarte."**_

"_**No necesita impresionarme. No tiene ninguna razón."**_

"_**Eres tan torpe a veces. Te lo juro, hay veces en las que me gustaría cambiar de cuerpo." Se quejó su inner.**_

"_**Adelante. Nadie te va a detener."**_

"_**Solamente prométenos una cosa."**_

"_**¿El qué?"**_

"_**Intenta pasártelo bien mientras estamos aquí. No todos los días un hombre increíblemente guapo nos lleva en helicóptero y se molesta en salir del país simplemente para cerrar un acuerdo sin sentido."**_

"_**No es un acuerdo sin sentido."**_

"_**Bueno, por lo menos no has negado el hecho de que es increíblemente guapo."**_

"_**Porque eso sería una mentira."**_

"_**Exactamente."**_

"Me pregunto si eres consciente de cómo cambian las expresiones de tu cara según lo que estés pensando." Murmuró Sasuke muy cerca de su oído.

Sakura soltó un pequeño gritito y saltó hacia atrás, haciendo que sus pies se enredaran y casi cayera sobre la colina cubierta de hierba si no llega a ser porque el brazo de Sasuke la atrapó justo a tiempo.

"Hiciste eso a propósito." Gruñó mientras le miraba a través de sus pestañas.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes. "Para nada."

Los labios de Sakura se torcieron en un bonito puchero mientras forcejeaba para ponerse de pie. "De todos modos, ¿por qué estamos aquí?"

"He pensado que puesto que hace tan buen día, deberíamos ir a navegar." Respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Navegar?" Repitió, sus ojos mirando con dudas hacia el océano azul.

"Navegar." Confirmó mientras la conducía colina abajo hacia el puerto. "O si no quieres..." dejó esa confusa oración colgando.

"Está...bien." Terminó por responder Sakura con una forzada sonrisa. No había navegado en años, no desde que su madre falleció.

"Si no quieres, podemos encontrar cualquier otra cosa que hacer por aquí." Le ofreció el moreno cuando vio la dolorosa expresión que atravesaba su hermoso rostro.

"Si vamos a navegar, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Quiero ver el océano." Dijo en un forzado pero alegre tono.

Sasuke afirmó, todavía sin llegar a convencerse de su repentina alegría. Sabía que estaba fingiendo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por ocultarlo. Sea lo que fuese lo que le asustaba, estaba totalmente decidido a averiguarlo pronto.

Caminaron a través del concurrido puerto donde los pescadores estaban cargando sus capturas en furgonetas para venderlos en el mercado, o _Palengke,_ como Sasuke le había explicado. Esta extremadamente informado sobre las cosas que le iba mostrando. Lo que le hacía maravillarse de lo bien que conocía los alrededores.

Finalmente llegaron al muelle que conectaba unas escaleras de madera a un barco mediano y blanco. Era precioso, emplazado en el mar con cierto aire de majestuosidad a su alrededor.

"Te presento al 'Serenidad'." Dijo orgullosamente dando unas palmaditas a un costado del barco.

"Es precioso." Soltó.

"Este fue mi primer velero. Lo construí con la ayuda de Aliba, el capitán del barco. Alguien muy conocido por aquí." Explicó Sasuke.

"wow. Nunca me habría imaginado que eras un amante de los barcos." Se burló, sus ojos esmeraldas brillando maliciosamente.

Soltó una risita ahogada. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí, señorita Haruno."

Sakura rió también. "Supongo."

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a subir al barco. Sus pies tocaron la cubierta en el momento en el que ésta se balanceaba haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Sasuke se rió entre dientes viendo como Sakura luchaba por mantenerse en pie. "Cuidado ahí arriba." Le gritó.

"Estoy bien." Refunfuñó.

Sasuke sonrió y entonces se volvió a Jiva, la persona que vigilaba su yate cuando el no estaba. Convencido de que le había explicado todo, subió a la embarcación mientras Jiva desataba la cuerda para liberar el barco.

Sakura se puso cómoda y empezó a caminar alrededor de la cubierta del yate, intentando ver a través de las transparentes aguas. La parte delantera estaba rodeada de asientos y cojines que sería, según supuso, para relajarse.

"Vamos. Quiero mostrarte el interior." Dijo cuando se situó detrás de ella.

El interior del yate era todo un lujo. Paneles de roble recorrían las paredes pintadas con un suave malva. Unos sofás y una mesa de cristal se situaban en el área del comedor así como un estéreo y una televisión de plasma. La cocina era muy completa al contar con cocina de gas y nevera. Al estar pintado con ese color suave y cremoso hacía que el lugar se viera muy atractivo y acogedor.

"Es increíble." Dijo Sakura en el momento en el que entraba en la habitación. Una gran cama única se encontraba en medio de la sala junto con un bonito mueble con espejo y una mesita de noche.

"Me gusta pensar que lo es." Le dio la razón. "¿Has estado en un barco antes?"

"Unas cuantas veces cuando estaba en los Estados Unidos. Mi padre era un adicto en lo que se refiere a la vida en el mar. Solía llevarnos a mamá, a Li y a mí en su yate de Maine en cuanto llegaba el verano."

"Que bien que lo hacía." Le reconoció. "¿Qué me dices de pescar un poco?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tendré que ganarme mi propia comida?" Dijo con una sorpresa fingida.

"Para conseguir su almuerzo, la haré que trabaje muy duro, señorita Haruno." Le siguió el juego.

Sakura se rió. "De acuerdo."

Regresaron a la cubierta donde los utensilios de pesca les estaban esperando. Sakura lo pasó mal tratando de colocar el inquieto gusano en la punta del anzuelo, mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba no asustarse de la pequeña y resbaladiza criatura escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Sasuke había insistido en que usar como cebo a gusanos era mucho mejor que las imitaciones, alegaba que el pobre y desafortunado pez debería tener una comida decente antes de terminar en su parrilla. Ella se rió ante su retorcida lógica.

"Ahora, tenemos que lanzar el sedal al agua. Cuanto más suave lo tires, menos se agitará el agua, y tus oportunidades de capturar un pez se incrementarán."

"¿Así?" Sakura tiró el sedal por encima del barco cayendo suavemente sobre el agua con un pequeño 'plop'.

"Más o menos." Dijo Sasuke mientras hacia lo mismo.

De vez en cuando, entablaban pequeñas conversaciones para terminar en un cómodo silencio a la espera de que los peces mordieran el anzuelo.

"Y dime, ¿por qué estabas tan asustada cuando subimos al barco al principio?" Empezó con indiferencia, su tono era muy suave.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Te veías como un gato medio medio ahogado en cuanto pusiste un pie sobre la cubierta." Se rió mientras Sakura le dirigía una fingida mirada de enfado.

"Bueno, papá siempre nos contaba a Li y a mí cuentos de pescadores que cruzaban el océano y nunca se les volvía a ver. En esa época hubo una vez que tuve mucho miedo porque el cielo de repente se puso oscuro y comenzó a llover. Vi uno de los hombres caer por la borda pidiendo ayuda, pero yo no pude hacer nada excepto quedarme ahí quieta mirando como se ahogaba. Lo que menos me imaginaba era que simplemente estaban tratando de burlarse."

"Tendrían que haberles dado una patada en el culo." Comentó Sasuke tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus labios.

"Lamentablemente, no se llevaron una patada ahí. Pero sí se llevaron una bronca de mi padre." Sakura se rió de sus recuerdos.

Parecía que llevaba una eternidad cuando Sakura sintió un tirón bajo sus dedos. Chilló débilmente, dando un codazo a un lado de Sasuke para llamar su atención. Éste soltó una risita ahogada antes de ayudarla a enrollar el sedal. El hilo seguía tirando y un momento después, la pareja tenía una mirada de profunda concentración en sus rostros mientras tiraban fuertemente de la caña.

"Debe ser uno bien grande." Se quejó Sasuke.

"Sigue tirando. No me quiero morir de hambre." Se quejó ella también.

Sasuke gruñó para a continuación dar un tirón más fuerte. Como si eso hubiera permitido traer el misterioso y gran pez hacía ellos, sacudió sus brazos a un lado tratando de recuperar algo de equilibrio. Sakura dejó escapar la caña para agarrarse a su brazo pero eso únicamente provocó más inestabilidad en el barco. Poco después, ambos se encontraron cayendo por la borda en la cristalina agua.

Sasuke salió primero a la superficie, miraba frenéticamente alrededor tratando de localizar a Sakura, quien todavía se encontraba desaparecida.

"Sakura," tosió Sasuke antes de sumergirse en el agua una vez más. Salió a tomar un poco de aire cuando descubrió una mata de pelo rubio flotando en la superficie. Nadó hacia el brillante y luminoso cabello, tiró ligeramente de él para descubrir que no había nada más. Su primer pensamiento fue que el monstruo acuático le había arrancado de un mordisco la cabeza, se recriminó a sí mismo por ser tan cabeza hueca.

Volvió hundirse de nuevo y esta vez encontró su cuerpo inerte cayendo en la profundidad del océano por lo que rápidamente nadó hacia ella. La cogió por sus brazos y piernas, y se dispuso a sacarla a la superficie. Se veía bastante pálida debido a la falta de oxígeno y sus labios se estaban poniendo morados.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." Susurraba Sasuke enfadado mientras ambos subían al yate. La colocó en el sofá lleno de cojines, le dio un pequeño bofetón en sus mejillas. Ningún movimiento. Decidió que era necesario realizarle una reanimación cardiopulmonar, colocó su boca contra la de ella, sopló un poco de aire y bombeó su pecho ligeramente. Después de repetir el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces más, Sakura finalmente respondió cuando se incorporó de repente tosiendo agua salada de su boca.

Se dejó caer en el suelo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. Eso dio...miedo. Lo más cerca que estuvo de sentir miedo fue cuando tenía cinco años y le perdió el collar favorito que su abuela le había regalado por su cumpleaños, excepto que lo que acababa de ocurrir fue mucho, mucho peor que eso.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Sasuke una vez que había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos. Sakura consiguió afirmar antes de balbucear un ininteligible 'agua'. Sasuke le tendió una botella de agua que sacó de la nevera que había cerca mientras la veía tragar el líquido. "Podías haberme dicho que no sabías nadar." Remarcó suavemente, aunque su tono mostraba de alguna forma enfado.

Sakura se giró rápidamente para dirigirle una mirada fulminante. "¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber yo que tenía que recordar ese pequeño detalle?"

"Bueno, estamos en medio de un océano." Le replicó Sasuke. "Oh, por cierto, tu..." Le ofreció la peluca haciendo que se sonrojara casi imperceptiblemente.

"Gracias." Murmuró Sakura extendiendo su mano para alcanzarla. Sasuke debió de pensarlo mejor porque rápidamente retiró la dichosa peluca.

"Hn. Primero me vas a explicar todo." Dijo severamente.

Sakura rodó sus ojos. "¿Puedo al menos cambiarme esta ropa mojada?"

Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba empapada. Los ajustados pantalones le quedaban ahora todavía más ajustados, haciendo más evidente su exquisito trasero así como su blusa blanca que ahora era completamente transparente. "Uh...sí."

Sakura afirmó mientras extendía sus manos en dirección a la de él sugiriendo que la ayudara a levantarse. Lo hizo y se dio cuenta que ella se tendía ligeramente hacia él. Probablemente todavía algo conmocionada.

Se dirigieron a la habitación y Sasuke se desabrochó su camiseta, tendiéndosela hacia su dirección. Sakura le miró extrañada. "No tengo ropa de repuesto así que la mía tendrá que servirte hasta que la tuya se seque."

Sakura se ruborizó y afirmó. Le dio la camiseta y salió de la habitación con un extraño murmullo de 'estaré afuera.'

Tratando de calcular la talla, supuso que la camiseta era bastante grande. Quitó el cierre de su sujetador, lo dejó deslizar y lo dejó colgado en la barra del baño. Decidió dejar sus braquitas puestas ya que de ninguna manera iría por ahí sin nada debajo teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha alrededor. Comprobó que la camisa era realmente grande una vez la hubo puesto sobre su pequeño cuerpo. El final de la prenda llegaba unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas y las mangas eran mucho más largas que sus brazos. Tuvo que darle unas cuantas vueltas para ajustarlas en una longitud correcta. Observó el pequeño pero bien cuidado baño en busca de algo con lo que recogerse el pelo, pero no encontró nada. Ni siquiera una goma o una liga. Con un suspiro, decidió que tendría que dejarse el pelo suelto para que se secase.

'_**No es tan malo.'**_ Empezó a hablar su voz interior.

'_**Si tu lo dices. Estoy atrapada en medio de ningún sitio, sin ropa y...'**_

'_**¿Qué estas refunfuñando? Se quito su camiseta para dártela. Si también querías los pantalones, sólo tenías que pedirselo.'**_

'_**No quería decir eso. Además, su camisa es grande, enorme.'**_

'_**Hm...¿Crees que su pe--'**_

'_**No sigas.' **_Le reprendió Sakura mientras su cara ardía en un color carmesí.

"_**De acuerdo, pero tienes que admitirlo, huele increíblemente bien. Su perfume.'**_

Sakura elevó una de las mangas y olió el tejido. Olía completamente a él, como si su aroma estuviera marcado para siempre en esa camisa en particular. A pinos y especias de canela mezclados con la salada brisa del océano. Era un olor completamente masculino.

'_**Sabes lo qué estas haciendo, ¿no?'**_

'_**¿El qué?'**_

'_**Estás actuando como una de sus fans.'**_

Sakura puso una cara de enojo. _**'No he hecho tal cosa.'**_

'_**Ajá. Sigue mintiéndote a ti misma. Quizás hasta llegue a hacerse realidad.'**_

'_**Cállate. Ya he oído suficiente.'**_ Murmuró mientras se quedaba mirando a su reflejo en el espejo. Su inner se rió para finalmente dejarla sola. Mientras salía del baño tiró hacia debajo de la camisa para tratar de cubrir sus piernas desnudas, pero eso sólo hizo que la parte de arriba se bajara provocando que sus pechos se expusieran más. No había pensado en eso. Tal vez la camisa no era tan grande después de todo.

Le encontró sin camisa. De repente se quedó sin aliento. Tenía una perfecta vista de su musculosa espalda. Tratando de hacer a un lado su nerviosismo, se aproximó a él haciendo el ruido suficiente para que supiera que estaba ahí. Estaba pensando en que no quería cometer ninguna tontería cuando de repente la imagen de Sasuke totalmente desnudo invadió su mente.

'_**No, mal, no te lo imagines. Cualquier cosa menos eso'. **_Se reprendió a sí misma mientras se volvía para mirar su rostro que tenía una expresión de ligera confusión. Sakura movió con nerviosismo el bajo de la camisa haciendo que se elevara ligeramente ofreciendo una perfecta vista de sus largas y suaves piernas.

Nunca se habría imaginado que con su camisa puesta se vería tan increíblemente sexy. Se fijó en la pronunciada 'V', donde el primer botón estaba desabrochado hasta la mitad de sus atrevidos senos dejándole ver la mitad de éstos y, a continuación, se encontraba su estrecho tórax y su liso estómago, bajando a sus cremosos y expuestos muslos y piernas sin olvidar sus delicados y diminutos pies. Nunca había sido una persona amante de los pies pero viendo los suyos le hacían desear ir hacia ella y que le envolviera sus caderas mientras él se hundía en su suave, dulce--

'_**Para ya. Maldita sea, estás actuando como un adolescente cachondo. Ya hace muuuucho que pasamos esa fase.'**_

'_**Uh...Yo...Ella...' **_Tartamudeó.

'_**Sí lo sé. Pregúntale si necesita un masaje en la espalda o algo.'**_

'_**No seas estúpido.'**_

'_**Chico, ¿has visto su delantera? En serio, si eso no te deja clavado en el sitio entonces es que estamos perdiendo nuestro toque.'**_

'_**Cállate.'**_

'_**De acuerdo, pero deberías decir algo. Se ve un poco asustada por estar mirándola como si fuera un trozo de carne.'**_

"Uh...que rápido." Dijo Sasuke. Sakura sonrió tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia él.

"Bueno, no iba ir a acostarme ni nada parecido." Se burló.

"No hubiera querido eso."

'_**Mentiroso.'**_

'_**Silencio.'**_

"Y... ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Sakura suavemente mientras se acercaba un poco más.

"Algo para comer, supongo."

"¿Pescaste algo?" Preguntó sorprendida.

Sasuke soltó una sonrisita. "Por su puesto. No soy un aficionado."

La chica rodó sus ojos. "Como si fuera un verdadero deporte. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

'_**Sí, puedes ponerte de rodillas y--'**_ empezó la voz.

'_**Cáaaaallate.'**_ Gruñó Sasuke a su subconsciente.

"¿Y entonces?" La voz de Sakura le trajo de vuelta.

"Eh... ¿Puedes encargarte de la ensalada?" Preguntó débilmente.

Sakura sonrió. "Es mi especialidad."

'_**Puedes buscar otra especialidad.'**_

'_**¿Se ha dado cuenta que la mitad de las cosas que dice tienen un doble sentido?'**_

'_**Mis pensamientos en concreto'**_

"Genial. Las hortalizas están en la cocina junto con el aliño y los postres."

Tenia que sacarla de ahí. La mera vista de ella portando sólo esa camisa era suficiente para llevarle al borde de la locura. Si seguía desfilando a su alrededor llevando nada más que _eso,_ no se iba a hacer responsable de sus actos. Esa condenada camisa que se subía cada vez que ella se movía, enseñándole el movimiento oscilante de su trasero y sus anchas caderas. Sus largas, elegantes y perfectas piernas. Suaves y cremosas y sin ningún tipo de cicatrices o marcas.

Sintió al pequeño Sasuke tensarse y maldijo una decena de veces. Tenía que apartar sus pensamientos de ella.

'_**Piensa, piensa duro(*).' **_Con ese pensamiento su pene se tensó más todavía.

'_**Vale, olvida eso. Piensa en algo frío. Itachi en la Antártida. Itachi en bañador. Mai en agua helada.'**_ Hizo una mueca rara cuando visualizó la imagen de su secretaria a su edad en bikini. _**'Seguramente Mai me daría un buen golpe ahora mismo si supiera lo que estoy pensando.' **_

Cuando el olor a quemado le llegó al cerebro retiró rápidamente el pescado del fuego. Bueno, uno de los peces se ha quemado. Parecía como si ya hubiera terminado su cena.

_'Genial.'_

_

* * *

.  
_

Sakura trataba de buscar todo en la cocina. Finalmente, después de reunir todo lo que necesitaba, se puso a trabajar. Cortar hortalizas en tiras y pequeñas piezas, verterlas en el cuenco, preparar el aliño, mientras sus pensamientos seguían fijos en el hombre que había al otro lado de la puerta.

'_**Está un poco extraño, ¿no crees?'**_

'_**Hmm... y te preguntas por qué. Sak, estás caminando a su alrededor con su camiseta. Y hay que añadir que medio desnuda.'**_

'_**No porque yo quisiera.'**_ Discutió mientras vertía los vegetales ya cortados en el cuenco y los lavaba.

'_**Bueno, ¿no crees que lo ha pasado bastante mal?**_

'_**¿Por qué? No me gusta de esa forma.'**_

'_**Estas ciega, Sak. En fin, lo que tu digas. Pero yo sugeriría saltar sobre él esta noche y hacerlo nuestro.'**_

Sakura casi deja caer el cuenco que estaba sosteniendo ante tal pensamiento. _**'¿Qu-?¡No seas ridícula!'**_

'_**Sí, tienes razón. Quizás este no es un buen sitio.'**_

'_**No voy a lanzarme sobre Sasuke Uchiha de ninguna forma ni en ningún lugar, así que olvídalo.'**_

'_**Soy tu reflejo. ¿No deberías escuchar y confiar en mí?'**_

'_**Si te escuchara, estaríamos tumbadas de espaldas ahora mismo y Sasuke ya tendría lo que está buscando.**_

'_**Está bien, entonces, ¿por qué no confías en mí sobre Sasuke?'**_

'_**Porque eso sólo me producirá sufrimiento. Los chicos como él se van corriendo una vez que consiguen lo que quieren.'**_

'_**Te has vuelto una amargada con el paso de los años. Sabes, no todos los chicos son como Greg--'**_

'_**Ya fue suficiente. Te dije que no volvieras a sacar ese tema nunca más.'**_

'_**Vale, así que él es un tema delicado para ti. Uf, no tenías que tratar de arrancarme la cabeza.'**_

'_**Bueno entonces, no deberías haberlo mencionado.'**_

'_**¿Cómo iba a saber que es un tabú?'**_

'_**Eres mi conciencia, ¿no?'**_

'_**¿Y?'**_

'_**Se supone que tienes que saber qué es lo que estoy pensando.'**_

'_**Tus pensamientos son irracionales.'**_

"¿Hablando sola?" Preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta. Estaba apoyado contra ésta, con su pecho desnudo brillando en una fina capa de sudor.

"A veces mi conciencia me vuelve realmente loca." Dijo en un suspiro.

Sasuke se rió. "No eres la única. ¿Ya has terminado con la ensalada? El pescado está listo y nos está esperando afuera."

"Genial. Me muero de hambre." Dijo Sakura mezclando el aliño completamente ignorante de que Sasuke estaba teniendo otra batalla con su inner.

'_**Vaya, yo también me muero de hambre... de tu cuerpo.'**_

'_**Dios, voy a matarte si no te cierras la boca ahora mismo'**_

'_**Adelante. ¿Tengo que recordarte que si yo muero, tu también?'**_

'_**Hn. Así parece.'**_

"¿Sasuke?" Preguntó moviendo una mano de un lado a otro enfrente de su rostro y tratando de llamar su atención. Estuvo ignorándola durante varios segundos.

"Lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste?" Dijo cuando regresó a la realidad.

"Dije, vamos." Repitió Sakura al tiempo que le pasaba de largo y salía por la puerta dejándole otra vez admirando su trasero.

'_**Eres sin duda el hombre más pervertido que jamás haya conocido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.'**_

Sasuke se rió y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

.

Cenaron en la cubierta delantera del yate charlando de vez en cuando. Al poco tiempo, empezó a oscurecer. El sol se estaba poniendo por lo que se sentaron en el borde del barco para observar el atardecer.

"Es hermoso." Dejó escapar Sakura mientras miraba como el sol se escondía por el horizonte.

"Si piensas que esto es hermoso, no puedes perderte las estrellas del cielo que iluminan la noche. Es algo mágico."

"¿Podemos?" Sakura se giró hacía él con una expresión de ilusión en su rostro, sus ojos jade brillaban como miles de diamantes.

"Eh...Supongo que sí." Afirmó Sasuke mientras ella le dirigía una sonrisa iluminadora.

"¿Y entonces, por qué ocultabas tu color de pelo?" Preguntó con indiferencia.

"¿Me habrías tomado en serio si supieras que tengo la cabeza repleta de pelo rosa?" Le preguntó ahora ella con mordacidad.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver el color de tu pelo con eso?" Contrata atacó el moreno arqueando una ceja.

"¡Tiene que ver con todo!" Exclamó.

"Está bien. ¿Te importa explicar eso?"

"Cuando vine de Estados Unidos, todo parecía como un sueño hecho realidad. Al menos para mí. Quería conseguir muchas cosas durante mi estancia en Tokio. Al principio todo iba estupendamente. Los empleados eran muy amables y agradables, todo el mundo era servicial para dirigirme por el camino correcto si me perdía. Entonces, cuando papá se fue por una emergencia y me nombró como la dueña temporal de la compañía, todos perdieron su respeto por mí. Quizás nunca hubo ningún tipo de respeto antes. Me cansé de tratar de pensar en las formas con las que podía conseguir que los demás me tomaran el serio, pues no funcionaba de ninguna manera. Todos me trataban como si fuera una niña pequeña en un mundo de adultos, en su cuento de hadas de ser la jefa por ser la hija del propietario. Y eso nunca me ha gustado en absoluto." Sakura suspiró mientras se recostaba en su codo. "Entonces un día, estando en el baño de mujeres, una pareja de empleadas entraron charlando. Estaba a punto de salir cuando oí como mencionaban mi nombre. Pensé que esa era mi oportunidad para averiguar lo que pensaban los demás de mí. ¿Y sabes lo que escuche?" Dejo escapar una triste sonrisa. " 'Ella no es más que una niña de papá consentida. No me puedo creer que se piense que puede ordenarnos como lo hace su padre. Mira su extraño color de pelo, por favor. ¿Quién demonios tiene un pelo de ese color y espera que le tomen en serio?' Y después, bueno, supongo que ya te imaginas el resto."

Sasuke miró perplejo durante un momento antes de que su cara se contrajera en una mueca de enfado. Agarró su hombro con fuerza mientras se ponía frente a ella. "Eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida. Nada, y mucho menos eso, algo tan tonto como el color de tu pelo cambiará tu forma de ser. Naciste así y exiges el respeto que te mereces. Así es como debe ser. Nadie puede compararte con tu padre porque los dos sois completamente diferentes. La forma en que te proyectas a ti misma en el mundo, como te muestres para competir es la manera de ganarse respeto, no cambiando tu exterior o escondiendo parte de lo que eres realmente porque eso solo hará que consigas parte del respeto de los demás." Terminó con sinceridad. Después de su abuela y su madre, Sakura era una de las mujeres que podía respetar tanto en los negocios como desde un punto de vista personal.

Se encontraba un poco confundida después de su arrebato. Por su puesto no quería su lástima y mucho menos su enfado. Y así es como se veía en ese preciso momento. Con lástima en los ojos.

Tratando de ahogar un sollozo, Sakura miró a otro lado. "Deja de mirarme así."

"¿Así cómo?" Preguntó confuso.

"Deja de mirarme con lástima. No la necesité hace tres años de ninguno de esos y ahora tampoco la necesito de ti."

"¿Piensas que me das pena?" Repitió Sasuke incrédulo. "Ni mucho menos. Eres la última persona de la que podría sentir lástima. Me da pena un niño que no tiene padres, mujeres que han sufrido abusos por sus maridos, gente que nace con enfermedades incurables. Pero tú, tú te mereces mucho más de lo que nadie te puede dar. Y admiración es una de esas cosas."

"Tú... ¿me admir--?" Dejo soltar en un pequeño chillido.

"No es para tanto. Y si muestras a toda la empresa tu auténtica personalidad, con peluca o sin ella, tendrán que respetarte igual que lo hacían hace unos cuantos años. No tienes nada que ocultar. Enséñales que sin tu disfraz, sigues siendo la misma persona que exige la misma autoridad."

"¿Crees que funcionará?" Preguntó Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

"Pues claro que sí. Y si no, bueno, siempre podemos despedirlos." Dijo totalmente serio.

Sakura ladeo su rostro y se rió. Ese sonido, como el de miles de campanillas repiqueteando, le produjo un hormigueo que le recorrió toda la piel provocándole un escalofrío a través de su columna. Después de esta pequeña charla, no podría seguir mirándola del mismo modo. La mojigata mujer, llena de atractivo sexual, sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que él había conocido. El resto, tendría que averiguarlo durante el tiempo que compartieran juntos.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente y estiró su mano tímidamente hacia él, agarró con sus delicados dedos su rostro y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sus labios se detuvieron unos momentos cerca de su mandíbula, entonces se acercó a su oído.

"Gracias." Le susurró suavemente antes de echarse para atrás con una sonrisa que envió su cordura directa al infierno.

.

.

* * *

**_(*)_** 'Piensa duro' ~ traducción literal. Lo siento pero después de mucho pensar y pensar no encontré ninguna frase que guardara las dobles intenciones de la palabra. A mí por lo menos me suena raro, pero supongo que se entiende xD

Pensaba haberlo subido hace un par de días...pero no pudo ser :( De todas formas es un capítulo muuuuy largo, a la autora ya se le hizo largo escribirlo y desde luego el traducirlo fue algo parecido. Espero que no se me haya escapado ningun error, si no ¡me avisan!

Besos, Hana.


	8. Bajo las estrellas

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

**-**

Capítulo VIII: Bajo las estrellas

"Entonces, ¿verdad o desafio?" Preguntó recostándose en un suave almohadón de la cubierta del yate al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con una manta. Eran como las ocho de la tarde y las estrellas apenas eran visibles. El pequeño fuego centelleaba en una especie de hoguera que habían conseguido hacer por si mismos consiguiendo de esta forma entrar en calor. Sasuke estaba en el suelo tostando malvaviscos. Se quedó totalmente impresionado cuando le dijo que nunca había comido _S'more_. Inmediatamente insistió en que debía probar los 'súper estupendos y deliciosos _S'more _dobles de Sasuke'.

Se había sentido un poco indecisa cuando le dirigió una socarrona poco antes de sacar de varios armarios una caja de galletas, bombones y un poco de chocolate Hershey. Había decidido preparar sus _S'more_ mientras ella se tumbaba en el cómodo sofá mientras esperaba que las estrellas se extendieran complemente por el cielo de la noche.

"Verdad." Le contestó Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos por haberle sugerido ese juego tan tonto. Se habían sumergido en un extraño silencio después del repentino beso. Después de unos minutos en los que apenas eran capaces de sostener la tensión, Sakura, en uno de sus momentos de inspiración había sugerido el 'juego'. Después de lo que había pasado, había sido una buena idea.

"¿Cuántas veces te metiste en los vestuarios de las chicas cuando estabas en el colegio?" Le preguntó.

"A ti que te importa." Se burló él.

"Si no quieres responder, no deberías haber elegido verdad." Le contestó al momento.

"Diez." Sakura curvó sus cejas ante su respuesta. "Veinte, si se tiene en cuenta las otras veces en las que no conseguí mirar por las ventanas de los baños."

"wow." Dijo con una cara muy seria. "¿Alguna vez lo conseguiste?"

"Por su puesto. Después de todo soy un Uchiha." Remarcó con orgullo.

"Típico." Murmuró mientras comía un poco de la delicia S'more que Sasuke le había acercado. El esponjoso y dulzón malvavisco dejó un pequeño rastro por su barbilla cuando mordió el sándwich.

"Tu turno. ¿Verdad o desafio?" Preguntó el chico mientras asaba otro malvavisco.

"Verdad." Contestó rápidamente.

"¿Por qué no te atreves a eligir desafio?" Contraatacó Sasuke.

"Porque estoy jugando contigo." Le replicó dando un bocado. "No tengo por qué decir nada más."

"Gallina." Dijo Sasuke con una risita.

"No. Soy prudente." Le corrigió. "Mi turno."

"Todavía no he hecho mi pregunta." Protestó.

"Sí que la has hecho." Le recordó Sakura. "Me preguntaste si alguna vez iba a elegir desafio."

"Eso no cuenta como pregunta." Le respondió con sus cejas ligeramente curvadas.

"Llevaba un signo de interrogación. Se veía totalmente como una pregunta."

"No te hagas la listilla. ¿Qué es lo peor que has llegado a hacer con un chico?"

El rostro de Sakura se volvió totalmente carmesí. "No voy a responder a eso." Murmuró mientras masticaba el S'more con furia.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se volvió maliciosa. "Demasiado atrevido como para contarlo con palabras, ¿eh?" Le provocó, le divertía ver su rostro tornarse en ese interesante tono rojizo. Se veía adorable.

"No estoy a gusto compartiendo mi vida personal con nadie, eso es todo." Se defendió la chica.

"¿Eres virgen?" Preguntó de repente haciendo que Sakura se atragantara con el sándwich. Tosía repetidamente mientras intentaba recuperarse de la impresión. "Bueno qué, ¿lo eres?" Insistió mientras se inclinaba y se acercaba para considerarlo.

"No es asunto tuyo." Contestó bruscamente y al mismo tiempo Sasuke sonreía premeditadamente.

"Así que eres virgen." Afirmaba al tiempo que se acercaba más todavía a ella. "¿No sientes curiosidad por conocer el otro lado de la tentación? El lado prohibido del deseo." Le susurró seductoramente en su oído. Sakura se mordió con fuerza el labio hasta que pudo saborear su propia sangre mezclándose con su saliva. Los latidos de su corazón iban mil veces más rápido que en cualquier otra ocasión y se estaba comenzando a sentir mareada. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir de esa manera con sólo estar cerca de ella? Susurrándole en lo que parece ser el lenguaje del amor...no, amor no, lujuria.

'_Entrégate a mi.'_ Es lo que Sakura parecía ver en su mirada cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de mirar a esos oscuros y ardientes orbes ónix que la empujaban a caer más y más profundamente en el abismo, la promesa de la satisfacción y la tentación no la dejarían en paz.

'_**Sólo esta vez. Quiero sentirme como una mujer.' **_Pensaba Sakura mientras se inclinaba, eliminando el espacio entre ellos.

Sentía su boca inexperta, sin experiencia, al colocar sus labios contra los de él con gran timidez. Movía sus labios torpemente, esperando que el tomara el control, pero no lo hizo. Él permanecía quieto, esperando a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Echándose para atrás, Sakura pudo oír el ahogado quejido de Sasuke. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y susurró, "por favor."

Con una palabra, una inocente palabra, Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla cautelosamente. Las llamas de la pequeña fogata provocaban una sombra en su rostro que hacía que pareciera como un ángel resplandeciente bajo la luna. Hundió sus dedos entre su sedoso y abundante pelo rosa, elevó su barbilla para a continuación sellar sus labios sobre los suyos. Estar tan cerca de ella hacía que sus sentidos se descontrolaran. Le encantaba la sensación de su suave cabello rozando contra sus duras manos, la suavidad de su piel al tiempo en que la apretaba más contra su propio cuerpo, la manera en que los latidos de su corazón igualaban a los suyos. Con un toque de su lengua, hizo que abriera gustosa su boca para así permitirle el acceso. Se sentía como un hombre marcando su territorio. Un lugar en donde ningún otro hombre había estado antes. Tan suave, tan dulce y tan embriagador. Una combinación que lo llevaba al borde de la locura.

Sabía que era inocente, y se estaba aprovechando de una mujer inexperimentada que era totalmente nueva a todas estas sensaciones, pero eso en este momento, le traía sin cuidado. Ella era como el agua que le quitaba la sed, un poderoso afrodisíaco entregado por Dios. La sensación de su suave cuerpo restregándose contra el suyo a través del suave material de su camisa. Sus manos estaban sobre sus hombros y masajeaban con delicadeza esa zona hacia un lado y otro mientras su boca se abría y se mostraba ansiosa por tomar más de él dentro de ella.

Sakura lo estaba pasando mal tratando de que no se le escapara ningún gemido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan...poderosa. Cada célula de su cuerpo suplicaba por un solo roce, porque cada centímetro suyo fuera recorrido por su espléndido cuerpo. Sentía su pelvis contra la de ella, los tensos músculos de su firme pecho y definidos abdominales. Siempre había sabido que él era muy musculoso, pero ni un millón de años hubiera imaginado que llegaría a estar tan pegada a él. Su piel estaba caliente, aunque no podría asegurar si era por su propio cuerpo o por el fuego de la hoguera. La envolvió en su calidez mientras hacía funcionar la magia en su boca. Besaba increíblemente bien. Era su primera experiencia con un hombre. Se sentía mareada, el fuego en la boca de su estómago crecía con gran agitación. Necesitaba sentir más su piel.

Echándose para atrás un poco sin romper el contacto, Sakura bajó sus dedos hasta la parte delantera de su camisa e hizo saltar los pocos botones que permitían que el tejido permaneciera unido. Abrió la camisa de seda revelando la cremosa piel de sus firmes pechos y su tonificado y liso estómago. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, llegó a encarar el rostro de Sasuke. Era el hombre más hermoso que Dios había creado. La manera en la que la miraba en ese momento la hacía sentir como si fuera la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Los dedos de Sakura recorrieron la camisa hasta que alcanzó sus hombros y dejó caer el delgado material de la prenda por sus desnudos brazos. Sus pezones se endurecían cada vez más ante su escrutinio. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se agachaba y atrapaba con su cálida boca uno de sus pechos.

Kami, lo sentía en todos los lugares de su cuerpo, el roce de su áspera lengua contra su piel, la fuerza con la que chupaba y la llamarada de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Para poder sostenerse, hundió sus dedos en los hombros desnudos de Sasuke y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Cómo se puede llegar a sentir tan bien? Lo había visto en películas y se lo había oído antes a sus empleadas cotilleando, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de experimentarlo por sí misma. Mordía su labio para tratar de que no se escaparan sus gemidos, pero en lugar de eso, pronunció su nombre con una voz realmente temblorosa. "¿Sasuke?"

Eso la había hecho bajar hasta el suave cojín, pero él no había liberado su pezón. Utilizó una mano para amoldarse a un pecho mientras su lengua continuaba girando en torno al otro, recorriéndola, desplazando su lengua una y otra vez, mordiendo con los dientes, tirando y jalando de su carne. Sakura gimió y se retorció debajo de su cuerpo, pero eso sólo le animaba a continuar.

"Tus pantalones estorban." Se quejó Sakura en un murmullo mientras trataba de tirar de ellos.

Se rió débilmente mientras la besaba en su ascenso desde su pecho a su garganta para llegar finalmente a su boca. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente hasta su estómago liso y plano, masajeando y apretando la piel con sus dedos.

La presión de su musculoso cuerpo encima del suyo agravaba aún más sus tórridos impulsos. Giró su cabeza, jadeando con dificultad. Sasuke estaba en todas partes. Su olor la rodeaba, la reconfortaba. "Oh, Dios." Consiguió emitir Sakura.

"Lo sé pequeña, lo sé." Le dio la razón Sasuke con una respiración irregular antes de descender y reclamar sus labios una vez más. Este beso no se parecía en nada al de hace unos minutos. La intensidad y la violencia que emanaba únicamente con ese beso era suficiente para volverla loca de deseo por él. La única barrera obstáculo que los separaba era sus pequeñas braguitas de seda y los pantalones de él. Sus manos estaban constantemente tirando del maldito material de la prenda de Sasuke tratando de quitárselos. No sabía de donde había salido su osadía, pero necesitaba sentirlo por completo.

"Sasuke." Murmuró contra el beso. Sasuke gruñó y desabrochó la molesta prenda, tirándolos de una patada al suelo. Sus boxers negros fueron los siguientes para estar desnudo a sus ojos.

Era magnífico, su excitación, estaba muy caliente y le presionaba firmemente contra sus muslos. Guió su mano hasta la costura de sus bragas, sus ojos mirando directamente a los de él quien parecía entenderla. Deslizó el sedoso material por sus caderas, bajando por sus muslos y sus piernas, las lanzó junto con el resto de la ropa que yacía en el suelo.

Era perfecta, ese era el pensamiento que surgía en su mente mientras la veía de la cabeza a los pies, desnuda únicamente para él. Desde la punta de su cabello rosa pálido que parecía poseer un brillo plateado adherido a su garganta, pasando por sus perfectos pechos que subían y bajaban, su marcada cintura, el montículo que cubría en unos invitantes rizos hasta llegar finalmente a sus largas piernas.

"Dios ayúdame." Murmuró Sasuke mientras observaba su inocente rostro. En verdad era una criatura fascinante. "Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?" Dijo Sasuke con una voz áspera al mismo tiempo que apartaba un mechón de pelo de su frente.

"Tú me haces sentir hermosa." Susurró Sakura mientras agarraba sus dedos y los atraía hacia sus labios para besar cada uno de los dedos delicadamente y los introducía uno por uno en su cálida boca. Sasuke gruñó y se inclinó para reemplazar sus dedos por su boca. Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad.

Sasuke sonrió mentalmente. Aprendía muy rápidamente. Le estaba besando con la misma pasión ardiente con la que él lo había hecho. Sus dedos que estaban previamente en su boca hicieron su camino hacia abajo, recorriendo sus caderas, parando por un momento para apretar aquí y allí hasta que finalmente descendió a esos rizos plateados. Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos hicieron a un lado sus labios exteriores. El ahogado gemido procedente de la mujer abajo suyo hizo que varias corrientes de electricidad recorrieran su sistema nervioso. Ella estaba caliente, húmeda y tan lista. Lentamente, introdujo un dedo en su interior abrasador haciendo que ella soltara un profundo gemido. Era como música para sus oídos meter y sacar su dedo dentro de ella suavemente. Era una mujer con una gran energía sexual a su alrededor y estaba encantado sabiendo que era el primero en liberarla. Al sentir que cada vez estaba más mojada, insertó otro dedo y su grito fue mayor. La miró intensamente como mordía su labio inferior, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y le clavaba sus dedos en su piel mientras intentaba alcanzar el clímax.

Sasuke empezó a besar su hombro, lamiendo su piel, provocando suntuosas marcas de amor que parecían producirle un intenso estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Y durante todo el rato, sus dedos permanecían entre sus piernas, provocándola, hasta que sintió un temblor incontrolable.

Sin interrumpir el movimiento de sus dedos, se deslizó hasta quedar más cerca, pasó de su hombro a su nuca y después a su oído, mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella sentía su erección presionando firmemente contra su vientre, recordándole que esto le excitaba, que a él le divertía tanto tocarla de la misma manera que a ella le gustaba que le tocara.

Algo, como insidioso, una dulce sensación se contrajo en la boca de su estómago mientras Sakura movía sus caderas para igualar el ritmo que Sasuke marcaba con sus dedos. Una sensación que llegó a ser más y más fuerte hasta que terminó siendo insoportable, hasta pensó que iba a arder en fuego. Sakura jadeó buscando tomar algo de aire. Los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron, y antes de que pudiera llegar a comprender lo que había ocurrido, los destellos de unas brillantes luces blancas estallaron delante de sus ojos cerrados mientras gritaba su nombre roncamente, presionando su desnudo cuerpo contra el de él sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Sasuke gimió también cuando la sintió deshecha bajo su cuerpo con la vista de su suave cuerpo presionado muy íntimamente contra el suyo. La vio alcanzar el orgasmo y la mantuvo entre sus brazos mientras se elevaba temporalmente.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver a Sasuke que la observaba de una manera extraña, como si quisiera devorarla.

"Sí que quiero." Le susurró mientras la miraba con sus ardientes ojos.

"¿Qué?" Emitió con voz áspera Sakura, sorprendida por lo ronca que se oía.

"Quiero devorarte." Dijo Sasuke seductoramente. "Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo."

"Yo...Tú...Nosotros...Esto ha sido..." Sakura decía con dificultad tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para describir lo que había sentido.

"¿Increíble? ¿Magnifico? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Escalofriante? ¿Impresionante?" Le ayudó Sasuke cuando su voz se apagó.

"Sí, todo eso." Dejó escapar Sakura mientras le empujaba para darle un beso. "Y más."

En el fondo, era vagamente consciente de que Sasuke no había retirado su mano todavía y eso la hacía sonrojar ligeramente. Sasuke sintió la tensión y bajó sus ojos para mirar su rostro. Se veía adorable con esa expresión. Sabía que ella era muy consciente de donde se encontraban sus dedos en ese momento: justo en su interior. Lentamente, muy despacio, se apartó un poco, retirando sus dedos y acercándolos a su boca. Sus jugos cubrieron sus dedos completamente, empapando parte de la palma de su mano. Mirándola con decisión, chupó sus dedos cautelosamente, asegurándose de lamer hasta la última gota de su semen. El rostro de Sakura explotó en un color carmesí al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pequeño gruñido. Era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto en toda su vida y aunque debería haberla dado asco, en realidad consiguió excitarla aún más.

"Mmm... eso fue...dulce." Murmuró Sasuke cerca de su oído antes de pasarle la lengua profundamente en una parte muy sensible de ella.

"Sasuke..." Empezó Sakura vacilante. "¿Tú...?, ya sabes..."

"Sí, lo disfruté mucho." Le contestó mientras envolvía su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos e intercambiaba sus posiciones haciendo que ella quedara arriba.

"Pero tú no... ya sabes." Dijo Sakura de nuevo antes de enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello mientras él dejaba escapar una risita entre dientes.

"¿Creíste que sería en este suelo?" Dijo Sasuke dulcemente antes de abrazarla todavía más. "Sakura, cuando nos acostemos, no será en este viejo lugar lleno de pescado. Sé perfectamente que te mereces algo mejor que esto para tu primera vez."

Sakura intentó ocultar una sonrisa. Había dicho _cuando,_ no _si._ Estaba totalmente seguro de que se acostarían en un futuro cercano. Pero ella, lo habría hecho esa noche si él se lo hubiera pedido, no tenía ninguna duda. Y ser consciente de eso la había asustado muchísimo.

Sasuke todavía estaba impresionado. Ni si quiera había sido sexo y se había conmocionado más que en ninguna otra ocasión en la que había estado con cualquier otra mujer, porque ahora, esas mujeres le parecían insignificantes comparadas con la mujer que tenía actualmente entre sus brazos.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso." Farfulló entre dientes Sakura.

"No lo es. ¿Debo tener la absurda suposición de que ha sido tu primer orgasmo?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Nunca antes había estado con chicos." Fue su respuesta.

"Sakura, mírame." Dijo Sasuke mientras echaba para atrás su rostro de su cuello. Ella todavía estaba tenía unas considerables sombras coloradas que nunca antes le había visto. "Lo que hicimos fue precioso. No es nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse. Disfrutamos del cuerpo del otro y mucho más. Te gustó, ¿o no?" Confirmó Sasuke.

"Mucho." Respondió Sakura sonrojándose de nuevo.

"¿Lo ves? He descubierto algo muy interesante hoy." Expresó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, ¿Y qué es?" Continuó Sakura mientras le miraba con ese par de brillantes y confiados ojos.

"Prefiero a las vírgenes a las que ya tienen experiencia." Le dijo antes de besarla en su frente suavemente.

Sakura se mordió su labio. ¿Cuál era el significado que ocultaba detrás de ese comentario? "¿Sasuke?" _**¿Qué somos? **_Quiso preguntar.

"¿Hm?" Replicó despreocupadamente.

"Me alegra haber venido." Dijo Sakura tímidamente en su lugar situando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Yo también, Sakura. Yo también." Dijo Sasuke, con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro. "Oh, mira. Una estrella fugaz." Dijo de repente. "Dicen que si pides un deseo, se hará realidad."

Sakura sonrió y cerró sus ojos. _**'Deseo que este momento dure para siempre y que podamos estar siempre así."**_

Sasuke miró el sereno rostro de Sakura antes de cerrar sus ojos también. _**'Deseo...'**_

"¿Y qué es lo que pediste?" Dijo con voz aguda.

Sasuke abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente. "Si te lo cuento no se cumplirá."

"¿Entonces como sabremos si se ha hecho realidad o no?" Le dijo, le siguió el juego.

"El tiempo lo dirá." Dijo Sasuke con una auténtica sonrisa.

"Supongo que tienes razón."

"Ven aquí. Me has dejado exhausto." Dijo perezosamente mientras colocaba los suaves cojines bajo ellos y cogía la olvidada manta para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja pero dejando apoyada su cabeza en su pecho.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora a dormir. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano." Dijo en un falso tono serio.

Sakura se rió. "De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Uchiha."

"Buenas noches, Haruno." Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y pronto ambos cayeron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna, con sus cuerpos íntimamente entrelazados.

.

* * *

.

Sakura abrió sus ojos ante los rayos de la luz del sol así como por la sensación del cálido cosquilleo en sus hombros. Giró su cabeza para ver a Sasuke besando y lamiendo sus hombros.

"Buenos días." Murmuró Sakura cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y disfrutando de la sensación de la textura de su lengua recorriendo esa parte de su piel.

"Buenos días." Le contestó Sasuke. Ya se encontraba completamente vestido y se había tomado la libertad de divertirse durante unos minutos antes de despertar a Sakura.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Sakura mientras se estiraba, alzando sus manos moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Sasuke soltó un gruñido para a continuación alcanzar y agarrar uno de sus invitantes pechos. Sakura gritó y Sasuke soltó una risita ahogada.

"Deberías avisarme antes de hacer algo así." Le dijo suavemente, Sakura se le quedó mirando.

"Me estaba estirando, como hago todas las mañanas cuando me levanto." Se defendió.

"Claro. Pero cuando te estiras, haces que ciertas partes de tu cuerpo me llamen la atención." Insinuó Sasuke.

"¿...Qué partes?" Preguntó Sakura lentamente.

Sasuke agarró sus pechos de nuevo y les dio una suave caricia. Sakura se rió y se retorció.

"Esta bien, ya lo he entendido. No me volveré a estirar frente a ti." Le prometió, riéndose.

"Yo nunca he dicho eso." Arrastró las palabras juguetonamente.

"Eres un..." Apagó su voz Sakura, pensando con qué palabra completar la frase.

"¿Guapísimo, encantador, sexy, extremadamente bueno en todo?

"Te olvidaste de arrogante, egocéntrico, desagradable, molesto y que se lo tiene muy creído." Continuó Sakura sonriendo con un tic en la parte inferir de sus labios.

"Es parte de mi encanto, nena." Dijo acariciando con su nariz la sensible piel de su cuello. "Ahora, vístete." Terminó dándole un pequeño empujón en su trasero.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las seis de la mañana. Es mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos volver a Tokio antes de que se haga muy de noche."

"Hm. De acuerdo, dame unos minutos para vestirme primero." Le acabó dando la razón para levantarse y colocar la manta alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Preferiría que fueras andando desnuda." Entonó mientras se recostaba para observarla.

"Por su puesto que te gustaría. Lástima que no voy a hacerlo."

"Aguafiestas."

Sakura rodó sus ojos antes de coger su ropa y sus bragas y entrar al baño para cambiarse. Las ropas del día anterior estaban secas por lo que se las puso rápidamente. Le peluca se encontraba en un lado del lavabo. Dudaba de si ponérsela o no.

"Ni se te ocurra ponerte esa estúpida peluca otra vez." Se oyó la voz de Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta.

'_**Bueno, ahí tengo mi respuesta.'**_ Sentenció Sakura cepillándose los dientes con el nuevo cepillo y el dentífrico que tenía al lado, para terminar peinándose el cabello. Al salir del baño vio a Sasuke sentado en la cama.

"Estoy lista." Dijo Sakura.

"Muy bien. Vamos a la cubierta y encenderé el motor."

Pudieron ver el sol completamente elevado en el horizonte y tomaron algunas fotografías con la cámara. Bueno, más bien Sasuke estuvo haciendo fotos de Sakura quien intentaba proteger sus ojos de los potentes flashes.

Finalmente, llegaron al muelle y después de desayunar en un restaurante de la zona, se subieron al jet privado en las afueras de Tokio para después subirse al helicóptero y volar de regreso a la pista de aterrizaje de la ciudad. Había sido agotador estar todo el día viajando por el aire y Sakura estaba muy exhausta, sus ojos apenas podían permanecer abiertos cuando se subió al Jaguar de Sasuke.

"Duérmete. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos a tu casa." Le prometió. Afirmó con la cabeza y se quedó dormida. No fue difícil puesto que estaba muy cansada y el relajante ruido del motor del coche junto con la suave y constante conducción de Sasuke le dieron una agradable sensación de paz. Se durmió profundamente tan rápidamente que apenas fue consciente de sus dedos entrelazados con los de Sasuke.

Sasuke paró el coche en frente de la puerta antes de que la seguridad llegara a pitar y las puertas se abrieron. Volvió a conducir para pararse de nuevo frente la puerta principal. Apagó el motor, salió y fue hacia el lado de Sakura, la tomo al estilo nupcial y subió las escaleras ignorando cómo las empleadas le señalaban con el dedo y sus constantes parloteos. Tuvo que terminar deteniéndose para asegurarles que su señorita estaba bien y preguntarles por el camino hasta su habitación.

La recostó en el mullido colchón, se tomó un momento para memorizar su rostro. Era preciosa, no importaba cuantas veces la mirara. Se agachó y depositó un casto beso en los labios y murmurar un 'buenas noches' mientras con sus dedos trazaba los líneas de su rostro con el mayor de los cuidados.

Sakura se acurrucó en busca de una mayor calidez, murmurando el nombre de Sasuke. Sonrió y salió apagando la luz.

Todo el fin de semana había salido tal y como lo había planeado. Bueno, casi. No había contado con la buena disposición de Sakura. Pero con todo, era el mejor recuerdo que había tenido y el hecho de pensar en empezar a trabajar se le hacía más soportable. Tenía un muchísimo de papeleo con el que ponerse al día por haberlo desatendido durante el fin de semana.

Al entrar dentro del coche, oyó como sonaba su teléfono móvil. Cogió el aparato, vio parpadear en el identificador el nombre de 'Cecilia'. Miró el teléfono durante un rato, pensando en si responder o no.

Lo volvió a poner en su sitio y dejó que saltara el buzón de voz.

Había tenido suficiente para permanecer ocupado esa noche.

.

.

* * *

.

Nota de la autora: Otro capítulo terminado. Sasuke está empezando a enamorarse de Sakura!!!!!!!!!!! Y respondiendo a una pregunta habitual, sí, Sasuke va a dejar de acostarse con esas mujeres. Esta última parte de Cecilia fue un primer indicio.

* * *

.

Yo personalmente no tenía ni idea de lo que es un s'more xD, por si acaso alguien está igual que yo: Un s'more es un fogón tradicional y popular en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, consistente en un malvavisco tostado y una capa de chocolate entre dos trozos de galleta de leche. El nombre de "s'more" significa "algo más", como en: "Dame más!"

Y ahora sí, rating M. Hasta el siguiente capi!!! byeeee!!!


	9. De vuelta a la rutina

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

**-**

Capítulo IX: De vuelta a la rutina

"Muy bien jefe. Estás aquí a primera hoy, y sonriendo." Mai expresaba su opinión mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia la puerta con una sonrisa en su habitual rostro serio.

"¿No puedo llegar feliz a mi oficina un lunes soleado por la mañana?" Cuestionó según se acercaba al buzón para recoger varias carpetas y hojearlas rápidamente.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa si el tiempo es soleado o lluvioso?" Preguntó Mai con una ceja levantada.

"Agradezco el buen tiempo de vez en cuando. Dentro de poco, estará lloviendo todo el tiempo." Respondió Sasuke con seriedad. "¿Ha habido alguna llamada durante el fin de semana?"

"Claro que sí. Muchas. He cambiado la reunión con los Miembros del Consejo para después de esta semana puesto que no pude localizarte el día en concreto que teníamos fijado. Hablando de eso, ¿me puedes explicar por qué tu teléfono estaba fuera de cobertura?"

"Me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, eso es todo." Le respondió con sus ojos todavía fijos en los papeles.

Mai dio un grito ahogado totalmente fingido. "¿Tú te tomaste unas vacaciones? Wow, eso si que es nuevo."

"Lo dices como si fuera adicto al trabajo." Refunfuñó.

"Conozco a tu padre perfectamente, chico. Tú, tu hermano y tu padre son los tres igualitos." Aclaró. "Así que, ¿quién es la mujer afortunada?"

Sasuke elevó su mirada. "¿Quién ha dicho nada de una mujer?"

"Bueno, para tener esa sonrisa en la cara, debe de tratarse de alguien especial." Le dijo con un guiño.

Sasuke se rió mientras entraba en su oficina. "Pásame el contrato de la renovación con las empresas del extranjero, Mai."

Mai soltó una risita cuando Sasuke comenzó a silvar la melodía de una canción. "Es muy especial." Murmuró Mai cogiendo el contrato. El teléfono sonó y respondió.

"Oficina del Sr. Uchiha, le atiende Mai, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola, ¿puedo hablar con mi papá por favor?" Sonó una melódica voz desde el otro lado.

Mai sonrió. "Por su puesto, Madison." Le contestó antes de conectar con la línea de la oficina de Sasuke. "Tienes una llamada en espera de alguien especial."

Sasuke levantó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su bolígrafo desventuradamente sobre la mesa. "Uchiha al habla."

"¡¡Papá!!" Se oyó un chillido que hizo que Sasuke retirará bruscamente el aparato lejos de su oído para evitar el fuerte sonido.

"A mí también me alegra oír tu voz, Princesa." Rió Sasuke al oír las risas de su hija.

"Papá, estoy en tu avión." Hablo Madison con excitación. "Puedo ver algodón de azúcar blanco a través de la ventana."

"Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo, Princesa. Estoy deseando volver a verte."

"Yo también. Te echo mucho de menos, papá. Dijiste que me visitarías este verano."

Inmediatamente se sintió mal por haber mentido a su hija. No es que no hubiera querido, es sólo que todo el asunto de la compañía se lo impidió. Por eso es por lo que había hecho traer a Madison desde Nueva York a Japón para tener unas pequeñas vacaciones. Después de todo, pronto iban a ser las vacaciones de invierno y Madison podría pasar dos semanas más o menos con él.

"Lo sé, cielo, pero papá ha tenido que hacerse cargo de algunas temas de negocios." Le dijo Sasuke con ternura.

"No me gusta eso...cosas de negocios. Te hace estar lejos de mí demasiado tiempo." Dijo Madison en un tono de enfado. Sasuke se rió al imaginarse a su pequeño ángel arrugando su nariz y haciendo un lindo puchero en su rostro.

"Entonces, háblame sobre el colegio." Dijo Sasuke mientras se recostaba sobre la suave piel de su silla y cerraba sus ojos para escuchar la suave y relajante voz de Madison.

"Mi profesor dijo que estoy mejorando mucho en ciencias. Hicimos una obra de teatro y yo fui el Hada, papá. Todos estaban celosos porque llevaba un precioso y brillante vestido. Dijo la niña alegremente.

"Vi la foto, cariño. Estabas preciosa."

"Quiero ser tan bonita como la señorita que trajiste la última vez que me visitaste." Dijo Madison.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Trataba de pensar pero no recordaba su nombre. Visitó a Maddy el año pasado durante las vacaciones de Navidad y había estado viéndose con una modelo, Casta...Christy...Catrina. Ese era. Era toda una belleza pero superficial y egoísta. No quería que su hija se volviera así.

"Eres mucho más hermosa que ella."

"Eso me gustaría. De todas formas, papá..." La voz de Madison se fue apagando hasta convertirse en tono muy triste.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"Grace y Kelly se han estado burlando de mí. Me dijeron que no tengo una mamá que me quiera y que mi papá siempre me deja sola." Entonó Madison en voz baja.

Sasuke se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. ¿Por qué los niños se burlan y se ríen unos a otros de esa manera? Nunca podrá entender la complejidad que tienen las mujeres incluso a una edad tan temprana.

"¿Qué les dijiste tú?" Preguntó Sasuke, su tono de voz cuidadoso y bajo control. Parece que hizo muy bien en traerse aquí a Madison a pasar esas pequeñas vacaciones.

"Les dije que no es verdad. Son unas mentirosas, y unas mentirosas serán siempre unas mentirosas. Tengo un papá que me quiere, incluso aunque no tenga mamá, no me importa. Te tengo a ti, a la abuela y al abuelo, y a Nanny que me cuida. Además, no necesito a una estúpida mamá." Se oyó a Madison enfadada junto con un pequeño sollozo a través del teléfono.

"Maddy..." Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que decirle a su hija. "¿Por qué no te echas una siesta? Estaremos toda la tarde juntos cuando llegues aquí." Le prometió Sasuke.

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio, papá? ¡No puedes romper tu promesa!" Confirmó Maddy.

"Un Uchiha siempre mantiene su promesa pase lo que pase." Sasuke recitó la frase que recordaba cuando su padre se la pronunciaba cada día.

"Por su puesto. Hasta luego, papá. Te quiero." Dijo con entusiasmo Maddy.

"Yo también te quiero, Princesa. Que tengas dulces sueños." Replicó antes de que se oyera el típico sonido de que había colgado. Respiró profundamente y lentamente dejó salir el aire fuera. Su madre tenía razón, como siempre. No era bueno que Maddy estuviera sin una madre tanto tiempo. Las niñeras que contrataba no podía ocupar el lugar de una madre de verdad y las mujeres con las que se rodeaba no serían un buen modelo a seguir para su hija. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

"Señor, la señorita Sakura está aquí." Se oyó la voz de Mai por el teléfono y unos segundos después, Sakura entró.

"No te interrumpo, ¿no?" Preguntó Sakura en un tono cortante mientras dejaba unas carpetas sobre la mesa.

"Para ti siempre tengo tiempo." Le contestó con un guiño.

Sakura se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta. "Sólo quería asegurarme que todo estará listo para la reunión de esta tarde. No he enviado a mi secretaria porque cuando se lo he pedido prácticamente se ha desmayado."

"Me pregunto por qué." Meditó Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería volver a usar ahora su afilado tono de negocios. Tendría que disculparse con ella después, pero para ese entonces Sakura ya no estaría en su oficina. No, mejor no pensar en eso.

"Sabes muy bien por qué, hombre de lo más detestable. Pero bueno, Mitchell Groom ha cambiado su cita con nosotros para esta tarde. Me preguntó por qué quiere comprar mercancias aquí de todas formas." Gruñó la última parte más para sí misma.

"¿Esta tarde?" Preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Se acordaba de Mitchell Groom. Ese viejo bastardo que le encantaban las chicas jóvenes y que recientemente se había fijado en la propia Sakura. Si ese viejo bastardo se va a reunir con ellos esta tarde, eso significa que tendría que cancelar los planes con su hija. No podía hacer eso. Pero por otro lado, dejar a Sakura sola con ese hombre era razón suficiente para hacerle querer romper algo en pedazos.

"¿Ya tenías planes?" Le preguntó.

"Así es." Respondió Sasuke.

"Bueno, no importa demasiado. No ha tomado ninguna decisión todavía así que supongo que puedo reunirme con él esta tarde y ver qué es lo que quiere y comentarlo contigo después." Dijo Sakura.

"No lo creo." Le interrumpió con el ceño fruncido nuevamente.

"¿Perdona? ¿Tengo que suponer por ese tono que no confías en que pueda manejar este asunto?" Dijo apretando los dientes.

"No es eso." Le discutió.

"¿O crees que no te mantendré al tanto?" Saltó Sakura.

"Eso tampoco. Déjame explicart---"

"Oh, creo que ya has dicho suficiente."

"Joder, ¿puedes parar de cortarme y dejar que te explique?" Dijo bruscamente mientras los ojos de Sakura se estrechaban en su dirección.

"No, no creo que pueda." Con esto último, se giró y se dirigió a la puerta. Un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon firmemente alrededor de su cintura.

"No te vas a ir a ningún sitio hasta que este asunto quede zanjado." Susurró Sasuke cerca de su oído. "No quiero que vayas sola porque sé el tipo de viejo pervertido que es Mitchell. Se tiraría sobre ti en un minuto si no tienes cuidado. No es porque no confíe en ti o porque crea que vas a estafar a la compañía sin que me entere. Te preocupas por esta empresa demasiado como para hacer algo así."

"Puedo apañármelas por mí misma. Puedes confiar en mí." Masculló Sakura apoyando su cuerpo contra Sasuke.

"Oh, confío en ti. Es en él en quien no confío y sé que te puedes manejar por ti misma, pero preferiría que no lo hiciera." Replicó Sasuke colocando su pelo rosado. Había reemplazado su peluca por su cabello de color rosa pálido.

"No te has puesto la peluca hoy." Murmuró mientras recorría con sus dedos su extenso cabello.

"Bueno, me di cuenta que ya que seré la jefa de ahora en adelante, podré soportar las críticas." Comentó sin parecer arrogante.

"Esa es mi chica." Dijo Sasuke. "Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme que fue ese comentario tan cortante de antes?"

El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso. Había llegado a oír su conversación por el teléfono de casualidad e inmediatamente, algo explotó en su interior. Cómo había podido olvidar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior para después irse con una de sus amantes. Liberando su cuerpo de su agarre, le dirigió una mirada que podría haberle destrozado todos sus huesos antes de murmurar un 'nada'.

"No creo que sea nada." Le dijo Sasuke con una mirada de sospecha. "Espera, no te estás arrepintiendo de lo que hicimos, ¿no?"

Con ese recuerdo, su cara se volvió de un color carmesí al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su enfado. "Te dije que no." Le contestó.

"Bueno, más bien suena a que si te arrepentiste." Sostuvo Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada.

Los ojos de Sakura se estrecharon mientras clavaba su dedo índice contra su amplio pecho. "No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en el pasado, no importa como las cosas hayan terminado después. Puedes continuar haciendo lo que siempre hacías antes de que intimáramos y no me importa que vuelvas a tu hábito de acostarte cada día con una mujer porque---"

"¿Por qué estás tan celosa?" Preguntó de repente Sasuke curvando sus labios.

Sakura explotó indignada con su rostro todavía más rojo. "Yo---tú--- ¡No estoy celosa!"

Sasuke levantó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Escuchando a escondidas, ¿verdad?" La acusó poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura le miró con todo su poder, "No puedo evitar escuchar a escondidas si estás prácticamente gritando tan alto como para que todo el edificio oiga tu conversación con…quien quiera que sea."

Sasuke se rió mientras ideaba su nuevo plan de acción. "Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Estaré contigo en esa reunión por la tarde y después podrás conocer a…quien quiera que sea con quien estaba hablando."

Sabía que no se resistiría a su oferta. Era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien. Podía ver claramente la arruga que hacían sus cejas al juntarse en esa expresión de enfado en su precioso rostro. Podía ver en sus facciones que quería decirle que no le importaba. Pero al final, la curiosidad la venció mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta y refunfuñaba un "como tu quieras" por encima del hombro.

Sasuke se esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para oírle y soltó una carcajada. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sakura le iba a encantar a Madison.

Caminó hasta la pared donde se podía ver el ventanal del techo y miró el despejado día de Tokio, esperando a que la tarde llegara pronto. Por una vez, no podía esperar a que fuera la hora de cenar.

.

* * *

.

Sakura frunció su entrecejo mentalmente en el mismo momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrían estrepitosamente en una atmósfera silenciosa para a continuación entrar. Su secretaria había extraviado la información que necesitaban para la reunión de hoy con Mitchell Groom pero eso no era lo peor. No sólo era eso. Keira había roto a llorar, por la tensión que había estado sometida durante estas semanas a causa de la enfermedad de su abuela. Sakura tuvo que ser la que actuara de manera calmada y razonable mientras intentaba tranquilizarla de la mejor forma que pudo una vez que su secretaria paró de ser una maquina de lloriqueos y volvió a convertirse en un ser humano normal nuevamente.

Después de eso, envió a Keira a casa y le permitió tomarse unos días libres para recuperarse antes de volver al trabajo. Keira estaba muy agradecida. Francamente, Sakura no podría haber pronosticado durante cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar hasta que ella misma sufriera un colapso también. Se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde organizando todo lo que estaba desordenado y puesto que no confiaba en las empleadas de la limpieza para limpiar la oficina, también se había encargado de esa parte ella misma. No es que no pensara que una empleada no iba a hacer un buen trabajo, pero había tantos papeles y documentos esparcidos que alguno podría traspapelarse entre el desorden y nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Así que, ahí estaba. Con media hora de retraso porque se había metido tanto en la organización y la limpieza que había olvidado prácticamente hasta mirar al reloj. Su estómago rugió con fuerza haciéndole recordar que no había comido nada hoy. Dios mío, este día se había vuelto horrible.

'_**Mira el lado positivo, muñeca. Al menos verás a Sasuke ahora después.'**_

'_**¿Dónde está el lado positivo?'**_

'_**No seas así. Al menos sabemos que se preocupa por nosotras.'**_

'_**Se preocupa por mi chihuahua.'**_

'_**Ni si quiera tienes perro.'**_

'_**Eso no importa, no se trata de eso.'**_

'_**Sigue con lo mismo. **__**Eres tan cabezota. No me puedo creer que sea tu conciencia.'**_

'_**Y yo no me puedo creer que este discutiendo conmigo misma en el interior de mi cabeza. Y para empezar todo esto es su culpa.'**_ Sakura iba echando humo mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones donde Sasuke y su supuesto cliente, Mitchell, estarían.

'_**Bueno el tuvo un pequeño roce con Keira, ¡no es para tanto!'**_

'_**No me puedo creer que te pongas de su lado. Keira estaba balbuceando como una loca cada vez que volvía de su oficina.'**_

'_**Estoy del lado que nos convenga. Y te juro que más que estar estresada, estás sexualmente frustrada.'**_ La voz de inner refunfuñó haciendo que Sakura se parara quieta de repente sintiendo la sangre acumularse en todo su rostro. No, ella no acaba de pensar eso. Sakura Haruno no es una frustrada sexual. En absoluto. Después de repetírselo como si fuera un mantra a si misma unas cuantas veces, calló la voz de su cabeza completamente para a continuación recuperar su compostura.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa profesional en su cara y entró en la sala hacía su lugar. Se sentía un poco confundida de que Mitchell no estuviera ahí. Sólo Sasuke estaba presente con una especia de sonrisa engreída en su cara. Había algo en sus ojos, una especie de satisfacción que le daba miedo llegar a averiguar que podía ser.

"¿Dónde está Mitchell Groom? No es el tipo de persona que llega tarde a ninguna reunión." Comentó con indiferencia.

"Quien sabe." Contestó Sasuke en un tono informal mientras acariciaba despreocupadamente la suave textura de su corbata marrón. Sakura estrecho sus ojos afirmando lentamente.

Unos momentos después, Mai entró con un papel en una mano mientras sacudía su cabeza en desesperación.

"El Sr. Groom acaba de mandarme un fax. Ha habido una emergencia en su familia que le impide acudir a la cita de hoy. Pide disculpas y si es posible cambiará el encuentro para otra ocasión." Dijo Mai con sus ojos afilados en dirección a Sasuke mientras pronunciaba estas palabras. Sasuke únicamente se recostó con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Bueno, puesto que no podrá venir hoy, no hace falta seguir esperando." Dijo Sasuke levantándose. Miró a Sakura quien le miraba sospechosamente. Luego le lanzó una sonrisa hacía Mai haciendo que ésta rodara los ojos.

"Entiendo que vas a salir pronto." Dijo Mai accediendo a sus súplicas.

"Sí, hoy tengo una cita especial con una persona especial." Contestó Sasuke. Oyó un 'humph' de la chica que pasaba por su lado. Contuvo una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Sí. Me alegra que pases tiempo con ella. Saluda a Madison de mi parte. Esa chica es encantadora." Comentó Mai, también mirando hacia Sakura. Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y ella levantó un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Bueno si ya está todo, me voy. Buenas tardes Mai,..." Sakura apretó los dientes en la última parte y salió de la sala de reuniones. Estaba actuando de una manera tan infantil. No estaba celosa de esa...Madison. Para nada. No importa todo lo especial que puediera ser para Sasuke.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan...dolida cuando mencionaba lo especial que era para él?

'_**No me importa.'**_

"¿Ya estas satisfecho con todo esto?" Preguntó Mai cuando vio que Sakura había dejado la sala tan bruscamente.

Sasuke ocultó una sonrisa. "No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres." Le contestó suavemente.

"Cuidado con tus juegos, chico. El karma puede ser malicioso." Le avisó Mai.

"Nuevamente, ni idea."

"De acuerdo, ¿entonces el tifón millonario que fijó su cita hace meses de repente la cancela a causa de una emergencia familiar?"

"¿Quién sabe? Ese viejo bastardo tiene viudas y amantes para tener su propio harem." Se defendió Sasuke.

"Mentiroso. Simplemente no te gusta compartir. Lo llevas escrito en la cara, Uchiha." Avisó Mai con un brillo especial en sus calculadores ojos.

"¿Crees que tiene paciencia suficiente como para conocer a mi 'chica especial'?" Preguntó Sasuke sonriendo.

La mujer rodó los ojos. "Se veía con instintos asesinos suficientes, Uchiha. No me sorprendería que encontraran tu cuerpo en un contenedor y aparecieras mañana en las noticias de la mañana."

"No, me quiere demasiado." Decía juguetonamente.

"¿Eso crees? Pon un anillo en su dedo y entonces me dices, chico." Le contestó secamente antes de marcharse dejando a Sasuke pensando en sus palabras.

Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando salió a buscar a Sakura.

La encontró esperando frente al ascensor, tan hermosa como siempre con un mohín en sus labios mientras mantenía apretado el botón de llamada. Caminó tranquilamente hasta quedar detrás de ella, sus labios cerca de su oído.

"Si sigues apretando tan fuerte, el botón va a salir disparado." Le susurró seductoramente.

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado y saltó hacía atrás donde la recibieron unos brazos. Se giró para mirarle con sus ojos esmeralda mientras sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

"Estúpido." Masculló entre dientes mientras trataba de liberarse de su agarré.

"Un estúpido muy guapo. Le corrigió Sasuke sin permitir que se escapara.

"Quien te dijera eso debía estar ciego." Le devolvió.

"¿Eso crees? Tengo una agenda de teléfonos llena de mujeres que no estarían de acuerdo contigo."

"Bueno, pues puedes irte al inf---" No tuvo oportunidad de terminar ya que Sasuke había atrapado su boca con la suya. Sus suaves y cálidos labios moviéndose hábilmente contra los inexperimentados de ella apoyándola contra la pared de mármol. Ella aún estaba rígida en sus brazos, sus labios cerrados con fuerza, negándose a darle acceso. Sasuke movió sus dedos a través de sus brazos, acariciando con cuidado provocándole escalofríos. Sakura relajó ligeramente su postura dejando de oponer resistencia. El poder de la magia que eran capaz de hacer sus labios contra los suyos le trajeron de vuelta el recuerdo de la noche en el yate cuando él le acarició suavemente con sus maravillosos dedos, sus labios moviéndose por su caliente piel mientras ella gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

Lentamente, su boca se fue abriendo permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara en su húmeda cavidad. Sakura gimió despacio mientras instintivamente rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y le atrajo más cerca de ella, hasta que su cuerpo se marcaba en el suyo. Uno de sus brazos se cerró en torno a su cintura firmemente mientras el otro se movía por toda su espalda dibujando un recorrido con la punta de sus dedos.

El agudo sonido del teléfono de Sasuke sonó por todo el silencioso recibidor, regresándola al suelo de su temporal ascenso. Oyó como murmuraba una maldición aflojando de mala gana su fuerte agarre. No se molestó en mirar el identificador de llamadas, sacando directamente el aparato y llevándoselo al oído.

"¿Qué?" Soltó y rápidamente su cara se suavizó. "Lo siento, cariño. Me tenía que poner al día con el trabajo." Su cálido tono la hizo maldecir a quien quiera que fuera que estuviera en el otro lado. "Llegaré enseguida, cielo. ¿Me esperas?" Preguntó dulcemente para después reír y decir algo más cortando la llamada.

Sakura le miró durante unos momentos antes de hacerle a un lado y dirigirse a las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas? Pensaba que íbamos a cenar." Preguntó Sasuke dando una enorme zancada y capturarla fácilmente.

Sakura se giró para mirarle incrédula. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que cenara con otra mujer? No sabía si mandarle a la mierda por atreverse a pedírselo después de la conversación que había tenido. Por otro lado, quería demostrarle que no le importaba con quien había hecho planes o no. Ganó su terquedad, se mordió un labio y le sonrió falsamente.

"Claro, me encantaría cenar contigo." Dijo dulcemente. Sasuke se quedó sorprendido. Había esperado una última discusión como era habitual. Había comprendido su intención rápidamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

"Muy bien, señorita." Gesticuló Sasuke con su mano.

.

* * *

.

Sakura salió a regañadientes del elegante BMW negro una vez que aparcaron en un pequeño pero selecto restaurante. No estaba segura de que pudiera resistir ver a Sasuke con esa mujer. Por eso había estado diseñando un plan perfecto para la situación. Había tenido la idea de hacer creer que disfrutaba de la cena, aunque tuviera que ahogar esa extraña sensación que tenía en su garganta con millones de vasos de agua para intentar hundirla en lo más profundo, e iba a tener estupendas conversaciones con esa desconocida. Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan segura.

'_**Vamos Sakura. Nosotros, los Haruno, no somos cobardes. Tu puedes con esto, chica.'**_ Le animó la voz de su inner, si es que se le puede llamar animar a eso. Suspirando lentamente, se puso totalmente recta y comenzó a caminar con cierta orgullo hacia la puerta con Sasuke detrás.

Entraron en la cálida sala, los ojos de Sakura escanearon al momento el lugar. No había mucha gente y sin lugar a dudas nadie demasiado atractivo. Sus ojos se posaron en una pelirroja sentada en frente de un ventanal. Sasuke la agarró de un brazo mientras la conducía hasta esa mujer. Se veía bastante....normal. No parecía una de las mujeres con las que Sasuke saliera o...perdiera el tiempo.

"Mya, ¿habéis estado esperando mucho?" Preguntó con indiferencia. "¿Y dónde esta Madis---?"

"¡Aquí estoy!" De repente se oyó un grito que hizo que Sakura saltará levemente hacía los brazos de Sasuke, de nuevo. Una melodiosa voz chilló bajo la mesa, al momento una cabeza cubierta de un dorado pelo rubio apareció a través del mantel. La chica salió de debajo de la mesa, se puso de pie y alcanzó el máximo de su estatura. Apenas debía llegar a la cintura de Sakura.

"¡Papá, al final has venido!" Dijo la pequeña en un inglés perfecto mientras lanzaba su pequeño cuerpo contra el de Sasuke. Él la cogió alrededor de la cintura y la subió para darle un beso en su mejilla.

Sakura permaneció totalmente quieta. Atónica viendo la interacción entre esos dos.

"Sakura, ella es Mia, la niñera." Gesticuló con la cabeza en la dirección de la pelirroja quien sonrió y le saludó un pequeño gesto de su mano. "Y esta es mi hija, Madison María Uchiha."

Sakura se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña rubia con hoyuelos en sus mejillas y luego a Sasuke, y otra vez más hizo el mismo recorrido.

'_**Sasuke tenía una... ¿hija?'**_

._**  
**_

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo ^^ Y sobre el capí no hay mucho que comentar....el título ya lo dice todo, "vuelta a la rutina". Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, ¡me avisan!

¡Besos!


	10. Madison Uchiha

_-_

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

**-**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

**-**

Capítulo X: Madison Uchiha

Sakura se sentó sin dejar de observar la interacción entre padre e hija. Después del shock inicial, se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa hacia la pequeña. Esos brillantes ojos azules con su rizado pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo enmarcaban aún más su rostro de querubín. En el momento en el que una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro, se formaban unos hoyuelos con el que con la que conseguía aumentar su encanto sobre Sakura, aproximadamente cada treinta segundos. Por ello, Sakura se vio incapaz de no devolverle una sonrisa.

Se había sorprendido muchísimo después de que se la presentó, e incluso todavía lo estaba. No se podía imaginar a Sasuke con una hija ni tampoco convirtiéndose en padre, no por que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Nunca le había visto más paciente ni dulce que en esos momentos. Se había sentado y escuchaba a una Madison que no dejaba de hablar, parándola de vez en cuando con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y sonriéndola elegantemente cada vez que le miraba.

'_**Bueno chica, te dije que no tenías por qué preocuparte desde el principio. No me puedo creer que de verdad estuvieras celosa de una pequeña niña. Eres patética.' **_Se burló su conciencia.

'No sabes lo que dices. ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? ¡Por favor!'

'_**¡Tu también lo estabas! Soy tu conciencia, por lo tanto, sé exactamente que es lo que estabas pensando. No me puedo creer que pensases que íbamos a conocer una de las mujeres de Sasuke o algo parecido.'**_

'De acuerdo, ya he escuchado suficiente. A partir de ahora cállate si no quieres que cometa un suicidio.'

'_**Baka. Soy tu conciencia así que puedo disuadirte de hacerlo'**_

'No si dejo de prestarte atención.' Le contradijo.

'_**¡Lo que tu digas! Pero que conste, tu estabas celosa, ¿o lo vas a negar?'**_

'Largo.' Gruñó Sakura en su cabeza. La voz interior se carcajeó antes de quedarse callada sutilmente. Sakura miró hacia arriba y vio a Sasuke admirándola con pura diversión en la profundidad de sus ojos. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Mirándola como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Su penetrante mirada no se apartó un solo momento mientras seguía escuchando a Madison. Sakura arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogante.

"Entonces, ¿crees que hice un buen trabajo?" Le preguntó Madison a Sasuke con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Claro que sí, cielo. Sólo estoy un poco triste de que no haberlo podido ver." Respondió Sasuke suavemente cortando su contacto visual hacia su expectante hija.

"¿Y esta mujer tan guapa es tu nueva amiga, papi?" Preguntó de nuevo fijando su mirada en Sakura.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no tratas de conocerla un poco?" Le sugirió.

"Me encantaría." Canturreó Madison bajándose de su silla y yendo al lado donde estaba Sakura. "Mi nombre es Madison Uchiha y estoy en primero." Dijo Madison manteniendo tres dedos en alto. Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa si no sonreír. Con cuidado, llevó sus dedos a los de la niña y empujo dos hacia abajo.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo cinco osos de peluche en mi habitación." Le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Madison se rió alegremente. "Me encantan los osos de peluche. Papá me los compra cada vez que viene a visitarme a Nueva York."

"Eso es muy bonito por su parte." Contestó Sakura dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el susodicho.

"Es el mejor papá de todos. ¿Verdad, papá?" Dijo Madison girándose hacia Sasuke con una amplia sonrisa. "¿No lo cree así, Sta. Haruno?"

Sakura consideró por un minuto antes de afirmar. Le pareció muy difícil no estar de acuerdo con Madison.

Sasuke se rió mientras cogía a Madison para colocarla en sus rodillas cuando dejo escapar un bostezo. "Creo que ya te has divertido bastante. ¿Qué te parece volver al ático y dejarlo por hoy?"

"Mmm... De acuerdo. Pero haremos algo divertido mañana, ¿verdad papá?" Preguntó Madison con emoción.

"Te lo prometo. Ya no puedo echarme para atrás, ¿no?"

"Por su puesto que no. Los Uchiha siempre mantienen su promesa pase lo que pase." Recitó Madison dejando escapar una pequeña risita. "Buenas noches, Sta. Haruno."

"¿Qué te parece si empiezas a llamarme Sakura?" Le sugirió con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría." Contestó Madison dulcemente para a continuación llevar su mano para darle un pequeño apretón de manos. "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" Pronunció con timidez. Sakura se rió antes de juntar su mano junto con la suya mucho más pequeña.

"Me encantaría." Contestó con la misma tímida sonrisa que hizo que ambas acabaran riendo con fuerza. Los tres abandonaron el restaurante. Madison movía su mano desde la puerta del restaurante mientras caminaba de la mano de la niñera para dirigirse al coche negro que les estaba esperando.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron mirando hasta que el coche desapareció de su vista. La pelirrosa se encontraba sin palabras cuando por fin comprendió que diablos estaba pasando. Sasuke había sacado una hija de la nada, de la que no tenía conocimiento de su existencia y que tenía un lado cariñoso con los niños, especialmente con las chicas.

Había sido sorprendente conocer ese lado esta noche. Siempre había pensado en Sasuke como un hombre de negocios que no tenía tiempo para niños.

"Pensaba que ibas a bombardearme a preguntas en cuanto Madison se fuera. ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Sasuke riéndose cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el parque. Ya estaba casi anocheciendo y el cielo estaba repleto de tonos rojos y naranjas.

"¿De verdad Madison es tu hija?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad, mientras le seguía el ritmo.

"¿Esto no ha sido prueba suficiente?" Respondió con una ceja arqueada. "Es mi hija en todos los sentidos....menos en el biológico." Pararon cuando llegaron a un estanque con una fila de bancos para sentarse mirando el horizonte.

Sakura arrugó su entrecejo viendole agacharse para coger una piedra y lanzarla hacia el centro de la laguna. "Encontré a Madison hace unos cuantos años cuando el edificio en el que vivía se había incendiado. Fue un accidente, pero su familia quedó atrapada por el fuego. No hubo muchos inquilinos que sobrevivieran. Madison fue la única niña afortunada que sobrevivió al llevar una manta mojada encima mientras trataba de escapar de las llamas justo a tiempo antes de que el edificio colapsara. Fue un milagro que yo quedara atrapado en un atasco. Recuerdo como le caían las lágrimas por sus ojos suplicando a los bomberos para que salvaran a su familia. No le respondieron porque ya lo sabían, sabían que era demasiado tarde para salvar a nadie del edificio. Entonces Madison corrió hacia mi coche para golpear la ventana y pedirme que salvara a su familia. No podía hacer nada, pero me dolía mucho ver a una niña sufrir tanto dolor." Dijo Sasuke mientras su voz cambiaba completamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se volvían más distantes.

"En cierto modo, me recordó a mi mismo cuando mi hermano me dejó. Estábamos muy unidos. La gente siempre pensaba que éramos gemelos y nos encantaba engañarlos." Sacudió su cabeza para disipar sus recuerdos. "Me quedé ahí hasta que uno de los trabajadores sociales vino a por Madison. Pero se negó a ir con ellos. Seguía diciendo que su familia saldría dentro de poco. Que sólo necesitaban juntar algo de ropa antes de mudarse a un nuevo sitio. Sin embargo, pude ver en sus ojos que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que no iban a regresar con ella. Se vino totalmente abajo. Mantuvo la manta muy cerca de ella mientras no paraba de llorar. Nunca me he sentido tan inútil en mi vida." Terminó Sasuke con una mueca de dolor, entonces giró su rostro y le sonrió. "Lo siguiente que supe, fue que tenía a Madison en mis brazos mientras me dirigía al trabajador social que debía de ser su responsable. Le solicité adoptarla y Madison paró de llorar. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos y me dijo, '¿De verdad? ¿Vas a ser mi nuevo papá?' Esa noche, se quedó durmiendo en mi cama enroscada junto a mí hasta la mañana siguiente. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida."

Sakura estaba callada, procesando en silencio la historia que acababa de contarle. Una parte de ella quería abofetearse por haber llegado a sentir algo parecido a celos hacia esa pequeña. Una niña que había pasado por demasiadas cosas en la vida que nadie se merecía sufrir. Se alegraba de que Sasuke hubiera encontrado a Madison cuando más lo necesitaba. Incluso se dio cuenta de que ella habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar.

"Dime algo. ¿Qué es lo que pensaste cuando te dije que quería que conocieras a alguien especial para mí?" Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura inmediatamente se sonrojó por lo que se dio la vuelta. Era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Quizás era capaz de leer la mente también. "Nada." Fue capaz de refunfuñar en respuesta.

"Mentirosa." Se rió entre dientes. "Sé que estabas pensando en otra cosa. Puedo sentirlo."

"No. No es así." Mantuvo Sakura testarudamente.

"Era como si estuvieras celosa." Se burló ligeramente al mismo tiempo que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

"Yo. No. Estaba. Celosa." Pronunció lentamente cada palabra tratando de no sonrojarse. Estaba incurriendo en una batalla perdida pues notó como un fuerte calor se concentraba en su cara.

"Lo que tu digas, cariño." Se rindió al final. Se inclinó más cerca hasta que pudo susurrarle en el oído. "No tienes de qué preocuparte porque creo que me gustas."

Sakura se quedó paralizada y por un momento dejó de respirar.

'¿Acaba de decir...?'

'_**Sí, lo hizo.' **_ Le confirmó su conciencia.

Sakura se atrevió a mirarle y descubrió una sonrisa enorme. _'No lo estaba diciendo en serio, ¡será idiota!' _Pensó echando chispas. Dejó escapar un 'humph', y se marchó pisando fuerte sin esperar a ver si Sasuke le seguía o no.

"¿Y ese cambio de actitud, Sa-ku-ra?" Pronunció cada palabra con una enorme sonrisa mientras la alcanzaba fácilmente, al tiempo en que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sakura resistió la necesidad mostrar en su rostro una mueca de disgusto mientras mascullaba algo parecido a 'Vete al diablo, Uchiha' y continuó andando hacia donde estaba el coche aparcado.

Sasuke vio a Sakura marchar con un enorme sentimiento de paz. Se veía increíblemente bonita cuando le lanzada insultos e irresistible cuando se enfadaba con él. Parece que esas eran las únicas dos emociones que había conseguido sacar con frecuencia desde que se habían conocido. Y no las cambiaría por nada.

"¿Vas a venir o piensas seguir mirando el paisaje?" La voz de Sakura le llegó rápidamente puesto que no se encontraba muy lejos de él, dejándole ver un gracioso mohín en su rostro.

"Sí señora." Le contestó Sasuke juguetonamente guiñándole un ojo. "Como usted quiera."

.

* * *

.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su apartamento dejando escapar un bostezo. Definitivamente hoy había sido un día lleno de sorpresas. Que Sasuke apareciese de repente con una hija de cinco años había sido un poco insoportable, pero Madison era demasiado linda y al final esa pequeña acabó gustándole más y más. Por su puesto, su idea original de Sasuke teniendo una mujer había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por un hombre que alegremente acoge a una huérfana y la cría como su propia hija. Y eso había sido increíble.

Tiró su bolso de Louis Vuitton contra la felpa de la silla, se quitó su abrigo de color marfil y lo dejó caer en el respaldo. Lo que necesitaba era un buen baño caliente para relajar sus músculos y aclarar las ideas. Caminando hacia el amplio cuarto de baño, rápidamente se despojó de su ropa, abrió el grifo del agua de la bañera para que alcanzara la temperatura adecuada y esparció un poco de sales de vainilla y después se sumergió.

Cuarenta minutos después, Sakura salió de la ducha relajada y rejuvenecida. Se puso una suave toalla blanca alrededor de su melena rosa mientras que en su cuerpo ató un albornoz del color de su pelo. Caminó hacia su tocador y se sentó, se quitó la toalla de su cabello y distraídamente comenzó a cepillarlo. Sus pensamientos regresaron al trabajo y a las reuniones de por la mañana. Tomó nota mental de enviarle unas flores a Mitchell por su emergencia familiar, y organizar otra reunión para la siguiente semana. Además, Mizuki durante la reunión del comité le había recordado la función de caridad a la que tenía que asistir. En realidad, Sakura estaba deseando ir al baile de caridad desde que empezó a colaborar con la Fundación de Huérfanos S.O.S. Era una asociación de caridad fundada por su padre desde hacía diez años, había introducido a Sakura además de a algunos de sus amigos y asociados. La fundación ha estado yendo bastante bien gracias a las donaciones que ha estado recibiendo hasta ahora. El dinero se destina principalmente a la educación y a la atención médica necesaria para los huérfanos y también a regalos para las navidades y otras festividades.

Sakura añadió también entre sus ideas el concertar una cita con Mikuzi al día siguiente para concretar los detalles. Miró al reloj, eran casi las once de la noche. Decidió que ya era hora de irse a la cama. Mañana tenía un largo día por delante.

.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se despertó más pronto de lo normal a la mañana siguiente. Había decidido salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de darse una ducha y prepararse para el trabajo. Se puso un pantalón negro de Armani y una camisa de vestir azul. Su cabello lo dejo suelto y totalmente rizado puesto que anoche se acostó sin secárselo y ahora, muy a su pesar, tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de un pelo rebelde. Se abrochó un collar con una cruz de diamantes que su padre le había obsequiado durante la universidad y tres pulseras en la muñeca para después coger su bolso blanco de Chloe y su abrigo Gucci Ivory y salir del apartamento.

El conserje le sonrió y le saludo con un alegre 'buenos días' al cual contestó del mismo modo. Localizó su coche, se metió dentro de un elegante y blanco BMW y lo arrancó para introducirse en la bulliciosa mañana de tráfico de Tokio. Se había acostumbrado a llegar a la empresa antes de que empezara el atasco, pero parece que mucha gente había pensado igual a juzgar por los pitidos de las bocinas y los gritos que oía.

Le llevó un total de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de conseguir llegar al parking privado reservado para la dirección. Había llegado quince minutos tarde y no había tenido tiempo de pasarse como hacía habitualmente por el Starbucks que había cerca del edificio. Dejo escapar un bostezo. Parece que hoy tendría que aguantar sin su café de por la mañana. Caminó a través de la gigantesca puerta giratoria de la entrada e inmediatamente comenzó a recibir una sucesión constante de 'buenos días' por parte de los empleados con los que se cruzaba. Se aguantó la risa cuando unos pocos trabajadores se dieron cuenta de su pelo rosa. Es verdad que se había deshecho de la peluca ayer, pero parece como si no todo el mundo se hubiera acostumbrado todavía a su nueva apariencia.

Entró al elevador y Larry, que era el operario del ascensor, vestido con su uniforme le asintió antes de presionar el botón de la quincuagésima sexta planta. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a su destino puesto que este era un ascensor privado especial para los altos miembros de la dirección. Murmurando un 'gracias' a Larry, Sakura salió del habitáculo y fue recibida por una desesperada Kira. La mujer que normalmente lucía feliz ahora mostraba una afligida mirada en su rostro. Sakura frunció el ceño ante la agitación de su secretaria.

"Kira, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó una vez que se encontró a sólo unos pasos de ésta.

"Tenemos una emergencia." Dijo Kira preocupada. Sakura miró a su alrededor y afirmó viendo que había unos cuantos empleados pasando cerca.

"Hablemos en mi oficina." Dicho esto, se dirigió rápidamente a su despacho siendo seguida por Kira.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras ellas con un pequeño 'clic', Sakura se dirigió a Kira.

"Cuéntame."

"Estaba revisando el registro bancario ya que mañana es el último día para un pago importante que tenemos pendiente. He encontrado el registro financiero del último mes y los beneficios que conseguimos apenas llegan a cubrir los gastos." Dijo Kira mientras le tendía una carpeta marrón. Sakura escudriñó las páginas lentamente.

"No sabía que hubiéramos gastado más de medio millón sólo para encargar nuevos sistemas y ordenadores." Dijo con una mirada preocupada. "Localiza al Sr. Uchiha por teléfono y dile que se reúna conmigo en la sala de juntas. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto."

"Inmediatamente, señora." Respondió Kira rápidamente.

"Y Kira, mantén esto en secreto hasta que consigamos saber qué sucede." Dijo con severidad, obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceo afirmativo por parte de Kira.

Después de asegurarse que Kira se había ido, Sakura se dejó caer en su silla de cuero con un suspiro. ¿Cómo puede ser que algo como eso haya sucedido delante de sus narices y que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta? Realmente era algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que creía saber como estaba yendo todo en la compañía. Si de verdad había un engaño en esta empresa, ella era la única que se podía considerar culpable puesto que Sasuke no había contratado a personal nuevo para dirigir el departamento financiero. Se trataba de uno de sus antiguos empleados de esa sección en los que ella confiaba. ¿Era esa la razón por la que casi arruina la compañía que a su padre le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas levantar?

Empezó a sentir el picor en sus ojos y rápidamente se limpió con el dorso de su mano para evitar que saliera ninguna lágrima. No era el momento de estar lloriqueando. Tenía que llegar hasta el fondo de todo esto y descubrir exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No quería empezar a señalar con el dedo y acusar a empleados sin tener pruebas suficientes que demostraran sus afirmaciones. Durante estos cinco años en los que había dirigido la compañía, había creído que sabía manejar todo perfectamente, pero siendo realistas, había estado ciega con todos los problemas que existían y sólo quería ver lo que mínimamente había conseguido. Estaba liderando un negocio destinado a la destrucción y ella ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Esto sólo demostraba lo incompetente que era como líder.

Decidió continuar reprendiéndose a sí misma más tarde cuando estuviera completamente sola. Ahora mismo, necesitaba encontrar la razón que subyacía en todo esto y con la ayuda de Sasuke, seguro lo conseguirían.

Llegó a la sala de juntas unos minutos después y se encontró a Sasuke que ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas. Estaba sorbiendo un café con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero ésta desapareció en cuanto vio su aspecto. Colocó la taza en el posavasos con cuidado y en un momento ya se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó mientras la guiaba a una de las sillas y veía como se dejaba caer.

"Simplemente he descubierto que podría haber un estafador en la empresa." Le contestó abatida.

"Explícate." Le pidió y al mismo tiempo le ofreció una taza de café también para ella.

"Kira ha venido esta mañana porque había revisado varios informes puesto que dentro de poco tenemos que pagar el préstamo que solicitamos. Por casualidad miró los registros de las mercancías y se dio cuenta que los precios estaban muy por encima de lo normal. No he tenido tiempo de mirar estas cosas puesto que todo ha estado muy ajetreado durante los últimos meses." Dijo Sakura mientras se frotaba las sienes con cansancio.

"¿De cuánto estamos hablando?" Preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

"De dos a tres millones del beneficio que conseguimos el mes pasado." Le respondió.

No era mucho dinero pero seguía siendo una perdida y si la intuición de Sakura sobre la estafa era correcta, Sasuke estaba convencido de que había estado sucediendo anteriormente otras veces y esa podría haber sido la razón por la que las industrias no habuieran sido capaces de aguantar por sí mismas.

"¿Sospechas de un juego sucio?" Cuestionó Sasuke cuya mente ya funcionaba a toda marcha.

"Posiblemente. No manejo directamente las finanzas y todo lo que lo requiere va por el departamento financiero."

"Creo que vamos a tener que husmear un poco. ¿Quién es el jefe del departamento?"

"Jenichi Kimiharo." Respondió Sakura. Le daba miedo el pensar que él era uno de los que la habían estado jodiendo durante estos últimos años.

"¿Es de confianza?" Inquirió Sasuke.

"Por lo que he visto, no es del tipo que apuñala a alguien por la espalda. Mi padre le contrató desde que se graduó en la universidad y ha estado en la empresa desde entonces."

"¿Cuántas personas están involucradas en el departamento?"

"Alrededor de ciento cincuenta."

"Hm. Entonces todos son sospechosos." Dijo Sasuke pensativamente. Sakura frotó sus ojos con resignación. Odiaba pensar que alguien que trabajara para ella le estuviera robando desde el principio. Podía sentir como igual que hace un rato trataban de saltársele las lágrimas. ¡Esto era absurdo! Se suponía que tenía que ser fuerte. Cuando algo como esto sucedía, se suponía que debía estar al cargo de la situación y resolverlo.

Sasuke estaba muy por delante de Sakura. Ya había marcado el número privado de Shikamaru Nara, el jefe del departamento de policía de Tokio. Si había alguien que pudiera llegar hasta el fondo de esto, definitivamente ese era Shikamaru. Era conocido por sus grandes habilidades deductivas en las investigaciones y sus resultados en menos de una semana. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta de los murmullos de Sakura. Estaba sentada en la silla totalmente abatida y con una expresión de desesperanza en su precioso rostro. Sus habituales labios sonrientes estaban ahora temblando y podía ver claramente unas pequeñas gotitas formándose en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Sintió un dejo de dolor golpeando en su pecho. Odiaba verla hundida de esa manera puesto que estaba acostumbrado a verla con un espíritu animado y fiero. La atrajo hacia sus brazos y la sentó directamente en su regazo.

"Ey, no te vayas a poner a llorar. Todavía no hemos descubierto lo que ocurre exactamente." Le calmó con su suave tono, rozando sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos.

Le miró con una expresión de desaliento. "Es sólo que no sé como algo como esto ha podido pasar. Podría haber arruinado a toda la compañía y haber dejado a miles de personas sin trabajo por mi error."

"No estás arruinando nada, Sakura. Confía en mí." Dijo Sasuke firmemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Esta vez en sus ojos hubo un destello de ira en vez de autocompasión, y Sasuke se alegro puesto que sabía manejar mucho mejor a una Sakura enfadada que a una Sakura triste. Esperó pacientemente a que ella empezara con su perorata. "Tú nunca has fracasado en nada en tu perfecta vida. Has tenido éxito en todo lo que has hecho porque eres inteligente. No tienes ni idea de lo vergonzoso qué es fracasar en algo por lo que tratas desesperadamente que salga bien, hacer que tus padres se sientan orgullosos de haber criado a una niña inteligente, saber que pueden depender de ti cuando sea necesario. ¿Y qué es lo que he hecho hasta ahora? Ten por seguro que nada por lo que nadie pueda sentirse orgulloso." Terminó con lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y respiraba con dificultad. Sasuke no la dejó alejarse en ningún momento durante su arrebato. Solamente la mantuvo muy cerca de él y afirmaba con comprensión.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó unos minutos después cuando ya se hubo calmado. Ella afirmó lentamente antes de serenarse una vez más. No se podía creer que acabara de despotricar así en frente de Sasuke. No sólo era vergonzoso, era patético.

Pero por otro lado, él había estado tranquilamente sentado ahí escuchando su estallido con total calma y no se quejó ni siquiera cuando ella empezó a lanzarle esos golpes bajos contra él. Era como si pudiera comprender lo que estaba sufriendo y en cierto modo la ayudase a sacar afuera todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados. Su método había sido bastante efectivo teniendo en cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor. Quería llorar y sentir autocompasión a un nuevo nivel.

"Ahora que ya has sacado toda tu frustración, ¿qué tal algo para desayunar?" Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa. Sakura trató de mantener su mirada pero sus labios la traicionaron cuando se transformaron en una sonrisa.

"Y ahí está la sonrisa que me ilumina día." Añadió con un coqueto guiño que hizo que ella estallara en risas.

"Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías?" Le dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se rió.

"¿No querrás decir un impresionante y guapísimo idiota?" La provocó.

"Y todo un arrogante." Le completó.

"Pero me quieres tal y como soy." Le dijo. "Vas a confesar tu amor por mí y saltar encima mío y entonces tendremos una sesión de sexo apasionado aquí mismo."

Sakura se rió y le golpeó con poco entusiasmo en el hombro. "En tus sueños."

"Yo no sueño." Le susurró provocadoramente en su oído, provocándole escalofríos por su columna. "Lo hago realidad." Terminó arrogantemente en la misma línea que ella recordaba de sus pasados encuentros.

"Ya quisieras, Uchiha." Le replicó Sakura con una sonrisita para después quitarse de encima de él.

"Aguafiestas." Dijo con un mohín levantándose él también.

Sakura le sonrió sinceramente antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias."

Le devolvió la sonrisa y rozó con su pulgar sus labios. "No tienes por qué agradecerlo." Dijo con sinceridad, entonces su sonrisa se volvió traviesa. "Aunque podría haber pensado en otras maneras de liberarte de tu estrés que nos podrían haber beneficiado a los dos." Dijo empezando subir y bajar sus cejas haciendo aún más evidente su indirecta.

Le pegó en el hombro otra vez. "Y ahí estás arruinando el momento de nuevo. ¿Sabe Madison que su papi es un pervertido?"

Sasuke la agarró por la cintura juguetonamente aunque no la dejó alejarse cuando trató de retorcerse. "Maddy sabe que su papá es un hombre de valores y que nunca haría nada que menospreciara el valor de una mujer."

Sakura rodó los ojos ante su afirmación. Era tan típico de Sasuke Uchiha darle la vuelta a sus palabras para convertirlo en algo a su favor.

.

* * *

.

Resuelto el misterio de la niña y su origen ;) creo que no muchos se habrán esperado algo así, sobre todo al pensar en la actutid de mujeriego que ha demostrado Sasuke hasta ahora xDD Gracias por todos los comentarios ^^

¡Cualquier error o comentario me avisan!  
Besos, Hana


	11. ¿Fácil para quién?

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

.

Capítulo XI: ¿Fácil para quién?

.

El resto del día continuó como siempre. Hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones y siguió trabajando tal y como estaba acostumbrada. Sasuke le había prometido que pronto llegarían hasta el fondo del asunto. Estaba tratando de actuar prudentemente con todo esto, además se negaba a creer que sus leales empleados la hubieran estado robando durante todos estos años.

Kari había conseguido recuperar con discreción la totalidad del archivo del Departamento Financiero, hizo copias desde el ordenador original y las volvió a colocar perfectamente en el escritorio para luego regresar a su trabajo con total normalidad. Habían llegado a un acuerdo y nadie excepto Sasuke, Sakura y la propia Kira sabía nada de la situación. Preferían mantenerlo así hasta que se descubriera algo más.

Sasuke se había marchado asegurándola que la persona con la que iba a encontrarse era la mejor de todo Tokio, confiaba en que así fuera.

Dejando a un lado este tema, estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo como siempre. De hecho, había llamado a Mizuki un rato para confirmar el evento de caridad que tendría lugar el fin de semana en el Gran Salón Metropolitano de Tokio. Cada año, Sakura animaba a su coordinador, Mizuki, a llevar a cabo un tema para el acto y en esta ocasión consistiría en una fiesta de disfraces con un baile de twist al final que permitiría a las mujeres solteras ser subastadas en una cita al mejor postor. Al principio le pareció muy poco ético pero Mizuki le aseguró que nada desaprensivo sucedería después y acabó aceptando a regañadientes. La lista de invitados ya se había enviado hacía semanas. Estaba convencida de que iba a ser un maravilloso evento con el que los paparazzi se volverían locos. Tomo nota mental de incrementar las medidas de seguridad y de contarle a Sasuke sobre la fiesta. Se le había olvidado por completo. Pensándolo mejor, lo haría ahora mismo.

Iba a levantar el auricular del teléfono cuando sonó y por eso mismo lo descolgó, maravillada de la coincidencia.

"Al habla Sakura Haruno." Dijo claramente al otro interlocutor.

"Ey, nena. ¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos el primer plato y vamos directos al postre?" La voz de Sasuke era totalmente arrogante por lo que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y sonreír. Se alegraba de que no estuviese delante presenciando lo bien que estaban funcionando sus encantos.

"A menos que estés hablando de un helado de vainilla, de ninguna modo." Respondió mientras enrollaba el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

"¿Y si prometo llevar helado de vainilla y nata?" Continuó con total descaro.

"Qué vergüenza. ¿Qué ha pasado con la charla de valores de esta mañana?"

"Ha salido volando por la ventana junto con mi corazón." Respondió con tal atrevimiento que la chica tuvo que luchar por contener la risa. "¿Entonces, qué dices?"

"Digo que sería mejor conseguir una orden de alejamiento contra ti." Le contestó sarcásticamente.

"Qué graciosa." Cedió finalmente con una pequeña risita.

"¿Y para qué me llamabas?" Le preguntó reclinando su espalda en el asiento de la silla.

"¿Solamente quería saber qué estabas haciendo?" Preguntó en un tono sutil que hubiera derretido el corazón de cualquier mujer. Mala suerte que Sakura fuera inmune a sus encantos. O eso creía ella.

"Quitándome la ropa." Contestó mientras se quedaba en silencio durante unos segundos. "Estoy desnuda". Continuó perversamente cuando oyó al moreno atragantarse al otro lado de la línea, tosiendo sin parar.

"De puta madre." Dijo con la voz raspada cuando consiguió calmarse. "¿Puedo disfrutar de un espectáculo privado?"

"Sólo si estás aquí en los próximos cinco segundos." Le contestó sonriendo abiertamente.

"Dejémoslo en diez y trato hecho." Dijo muy seriamente haciendo que Sakura estallara en risas.

"Eres todo un pervertido." Le dijo, y él empezó a reír también.

"No lo puedo evitar si no paras de provocarme de esa forma, nena." Señaló con indiferencia.

"Cambiando de tema. Siento avisarte tan tarde, el evento de caridad que organizamos todos los años es este fin de semana y todos en la empresa están invitados y eso te incluye a ti también." Le dijo.

"Debería enfadarme de que me lo estés diciendo a estas alturas." Respondió Sasuke.

"¿Lo estás?" Preguntó con su ceja curvada.

"Sí, lo estoy." Contestó en un tono herido.

"¿Alguna cosa con la que pueda hacerte sentir mejor?" Bromeó, conociéndole, no podía esperar un comentario fuera del ámbito sexual, que es lo que con total seguridad estaba a punto de salir por su boca.

"Si no es un _striptease_, ¿puedo al menos tener algún tipo de baile erótico?" Preguntó esperanzado.

"Adiós Uchiha." Dijo secamente colgando el teléfono. Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró. Se rió. Sasuke siempre conseguía hacerla reír con sus ridículos comentarios. Al menos consiguió contarle acerca del baile. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a regresar a su trabajo.

Se rió cuando escuchó el tono de llamada desde el otro lado de la línea. Le parecía divertido que se enfadara tan rápido. Normalmente las mujeres nunca tenían suficiente de su persona, y no es que se estuviera regodeando ni nada parecido.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, cogió el bolígrafo que había dejado junto con una pila de documentos justo antes de llamarla. La verdad es que estaba preocupado de que se estuviera culpando tanto a sí misma y que pensara que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya. En cierto modo podía comprenderla. Al contrarió de lo que ella pensaba, conocía muy bien el sentimiento de fallar. Fueron muchas veces en las que estropeó las cosas durante sus primeros años como Presidente de uno de los negocios más prestigiosos del mundo. Al menos Kakashi, su mentor, había estado ahí para ayudarle al igual que su padre. No había tenido siempre esa precisión y conocimientos, a pesar de lo que otros hayan podido creer. Conocía el sentimiento más de lo que se lo podría imaginar, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en una conversación sobre su 'pasado de fracaso' a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

El sonido del teléfono de la oficina le sacó de su estupor. Se incorporó y al apretar el botón la voz de Mai se escuchó.

"El General Nara está en la otra línea. ¿Quiere que le pase la llamada?" Preguntó.

"Sí, por favor." Respondió levantando el auricular para segundos después escuchar la voz de Shikamaru saludándole.

"Recibí tu llamada. Parecía muy urgente." Oyó que decían con voz perezosa.

Le divertía pensar cómo una de las personas más vagas que conocía de este mundo había podido llegar a ser un alto rango de la policía.

"Parece que lo es. Necesito tu ayuda." Y procedió a contarle al General lo que había descubierto hasta ahora. Shikamaru estuvo de acuerdo en encontrarse con él y con Sakura esa tarde para cenar. Justo antes de colgar se oyó la voz de su mujer, Ino, chillando bien alto de fondo sobre 'el idiota de su marido que estaba mucho más enamorado de su trabajo que de su mujer'.

Shikamaru murmuró un 'problemático' y Sasuke pudo oír un fuerte golpe desde el otro lado de línea al tiempo que trataba de aguantarse la risa.

"Maldita mujer que no tiene ningún respeto. Soy el puñetero General, maldita sea. Ten más respeto." Murmuró Shikamaru antes de mascullar un rápido adiós y colgar.

Rápidamente llamó otra vez a Sakura; esta vez renunciando a su tono burlón con el que normalmente bromeaba con ella y le contó sobre la cita con el General para esa tarde.

Dejó su oficina una hora antes hoy para la sorpresa de Mai y se dirigió había la planta cincuenta y cuatro. Le llevó sólo un minuto llegar a su destino y encontrar a Sakura lista en su atavío invernal esperando enfrente del ascensor.

"Y yo que pensaba que te sorprendería." Dijo sonriendo haciendo un hueco a una divertida Sakura.

"Una razón más para mantenerme alejada de ti." Le contestó mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo para revisar si tenía alguna llamada perdida. El número de Li parpadeaba en la pantalla por lo que tomó nota de llamarle tan pronto como terminara la reunión.

"Nena, lo único que pasa es que crees que necesitas estar lejos de mí." Se lamentó juguetonamente y Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Estás loco." Dejo escapar a nadie en particular, sin mirarle.

"Loco por ti."

"Estás completamente loco. No me metas en tus líos." Respondió cortante pero tratando con dificultad de aguantar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro. Sasuke comenzó a reírse justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos pudieron salir al vestíbulo. Ninguno se dio cuenta pero eran la viva imagen de un matrimonio peleándose, con Sasuke haciendo comentarios y Sakura contestando secamente a todo antes de girar su rostro a otro lado y sonreír. Para los trabajadores, sin embargo, no les pasó desapercibido. Había surgido incluso una serie de apuestas por toda la compañía, cortesía de Kakashi por su puesto.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al elegante Mercedes que les estaba esperando. Mientras iba conduciendo, Sasuke puso al día a Sakura de lo que estaba sucediendo y le contó sobre Shikamaru. La joven se sentía un poco incómoda y culpable por haber metido a Sasuke en este lio, pero no iba a reconocer su preocupación en voz alta para que el señor _don egoísta_ lo oyera. El camino hacia el restaurante fue corto puesto que Shikamaru había elegido el lugar que más les convenía a todos.

Entraron al restaurante, al instante, y en cuanto reconocieron al heredero del imperio Uchiha, les guiaron hasta una mesa especialmente reservada situada en la ventana. Sakura trató de evitar poner los ojos en blanco y mantener su sonrisa cuando, Irena, la camarera, flirteaba descaradamente con Sasuke. El mencionado estaba más que feliz de seguirle la corriente con el flirteo y Sakura se puso a pensar internamente en quitar ella misma las manos de esa mujer de encima de su hombre.

Arrugó la nariz, y se reprendió mentalmente por tales pensamientos. Este atrevido podía coquetear con quien quisiera puesto que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido le encontraba y más confundida se sentía, y al mismo tiempo también se enfadaba más. Cuando ya se encontraban sentados y con unas cartas de menús, empezó todo el rato a enviar miradas asesinas hacia Sasuke.

"Deberías probar el salmón. Es la especialidad de este sitio." Dijo Sasuke con una radiante sonrisa.

"Hn." Replicó ella, pero no hizo ningún intento de mirarle y continuó entretenida en pasar las hojas del menú una y otra vez.

"Pero supongo que te gustarán sus ensaladas también. Sus aliños son muy buenos." Intentó de nuevo el moreno, entrecerró sus ojos cuando esta vez ni le respondió.

"El menú no va a cambiar por mucho que pases las hojas una y otra vez." Comentó en tono burlón. Sakura simplemente le ignoró e hizo como si le importara un bledo.

Cansado, Sasuke ahogó un suspiro y rápidamente le quitó el menú de la mano. Lo dejó a un lado y se inclinó más cerca de ella. A pesar de que se encontraba a una distancia prudente, su presencia sin duda imponía. "¿Quieres contarme por qué de repente me estás ignorando?" Preguntó muy calmado aunque sus ojos parecían decir lo contrario.

Sakura le miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Sorbió un poco de agua y le contestó: "No te estoy ignorando."

Tomo su mano entre las suyas, sosteniéndolas. Sakura trato de resistirse y de regresar su mano a su lugar, pero simplemente él no se lo permitió.

"No insulte mi inteligencia señorita Haruno." Dijo tranquilamente haciendo que Sakura le mirara con fiereza.

"¿Es eso lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Insultando tu inteligencia?" Le soltó, con fuego fulgurando en sus ojos. "Dios, eres tan engreído. Sólo porque todos los demás besen el suelo por el que caminas, no significa que yo también tenga que hacer lo mismo."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Preguntó, perplejo por su arrebato.

"De hecho, eres muy engreído. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan egoísta y tan vanidoso como tú." Concluyó cogiendo su monedero para marcharse del restaurante.

Mientras, Sasuke permanecía todavía sentado asimilando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que se había cabreado por algo que él había hecho? De repente se había vuelto irrazonable y él era el objeto de todo su enfado.

Sabía que no era el tipo de chica irracional. Por Dios, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, sea lo que fuera, no se iba a largar sin soltarlo. Salió corriendo, la encontró caminando apresuradamente por la calle. En un par de zancadas la alcanzó, agarró su muñeca y la empujó hacia uno de los callejones, fuera del alcance de la vista de los demás.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Masculló enfadado entre dientes.

Sakura retorció su muñeca tratando de liberarse pero él no se lo permitió. "Suéltame."

"No hasta que me digas por qué diablos saliste corriendo de allí." Le dijo apenas conteniendo su propio enfado.

"Si no me sueltas, chillaré" Le avisó pero se sorprendió cuando él ser rió con bastante rencor.

"Ven y sé mi invitada." Le exigió.

"No tienes ningún derecho a hacerme esto." Amenazó, tirando todavía de su mano para liberarse.

"Tengo todo el derecho, Señora." Aclaró. "Ahora, dime por qué de repente te comportaste como una bruja."

"No soy una bruja." Le gritó enfadada.

"Ya, entonces todo eso de ignorarme y de echarme la bronca ha sido sólo mi imaginación." Señaló sarcásticamente.

"Con una mujer como esa colgándosete encima de ti, dudo que te hayas dado cuenta de nada." El espontáneo comentario de Sakura salió disparado y Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

"¿Qué mujer?" Preguntó confundido.

"Dios, ¿estás hablando en serio? Estaba todo el rato encima de ti. Me sorprende que no saltara sobre ti ahí mismo."

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron cuando finalmente descubrió que era lo que la había molestado. Mirando a su alrededor, descubrió que la limusina que les había traído aún estaba a aparcada en la calle. La arrastró hacía el coche, la empujó dentro y le ordenó al chofer que se fuera a dar una vuelta. El hombre sonrió levemente, pero se marchó refunfuñando.

Los ojos de Sasuke se habían vuelto de un negro muy intenso cuando se giró hacia ella. Sakura permanecía firme tratando de regresarle con todas sus fuerzas la misma mirada. Agarrando su muñeca de nuevo, la empujó sobre su regazo y la hizo permanecer así.

"¿Sientes esto?" Le preguntó con voz ronca mientras con una mano en su cuello atraía su rostro cerca del suyo.

La respiración de Sakura era tan desigual como los latidos de su corazón. Estaba saltando a un ritmo vertiginoso pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Por su parte Sasuke, no había previsto que acabaran tan cerca el uno del otro cuando finalmente redujo toda distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba. Duros y suaves, incitantes y tentadores. Pensaba que iba a sufrir un fuerte estremecimiento, pero fue mucho más que eso lo que sintió cuando acabó golpeándose contra el suelo. Sentía mucho más que un simple calor, sus venas ardían, de hecho sentía hervir la sangre. Al principio, trató de resistirse, por Dios que no se lo consentiría. Pero él se mostraba impaciente y segundos después, aceptando lo inevitable, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello. Aún así, su boca no hacía otra cosa más que jugar con la suya, torturándola con pequeños pellizcos, incitando con la lentitud de su lengua, martirizándola con suaves mordiscos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Y finalmente, Sakura se estremeció.

Fue entonces cuando su boca tomó la suya. Caliente y dura, agotando el aire de sus pulmones, nublando su cerebro que todavía trataba de hacer salir a la superficie las razones para negarse. Con un pequeño ronroneo de puro placer y rendición, abrió su cálida cavidad para él.

Sintió que se desbordaban sus sentidos. Gustos, olores, tactos. Cuando tomó entre sus manos sus hebras doradas, su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás, aceptando que les llevara a ambos hasta lo más profundo del abismo. Ahora eran carne contra carne, boca, cuerpo, la necesidad de fusionarse en uno solo. Se presionó contra él, moviéndose contra él, deslizándose, buscando despertar la excitación.

El propio Sasuke estaba sintiendo que caía. Escuchó el animal que lleva dentro gruñir con fiereza, ordenándole tomar lo que es suyo. Su mano se deslizó por su cuello, rozando su torso, un lado de sus pechos, para terminar en sus caderas, atrayéndola lo más cerca posible a él.

Sakura se dio cuenta que necesitaba tocarle, tocar su cuerpo. Sus dedos empezaron a presionar cada botón de la camisa de Sasuke, uno por uno, hasta que se abrió revelando su espectacular torso. Sus manos lo recorrieron libres, como si estuvieran explorando algo totalmente desconocido. Su piel abrasadora le estaba quemando las manos, la destreza de su boca la distraía perfectamente. Sakura notó que no podía respirar y trató de liberarse, pero los labios de Sasuke todavía hacían el recorrido desde sus labios hasta su mandíbula. La mordió en esa zona suavemente, provocando un sonoro jadeo por parte de la chica.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban rebosantes de deseo al tiempo que iba desabrochando la blusa de seda carmesí revelando así su sujetador negro. Sus perfectos pechos se enmarcaban en la prenda por lo que Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa si no arrancarla de su cuerpo para buscar el tesoro de su interior. Su piel era tan suave que el chico apenas pudo contenerse a lamer cada grieta y recoveco que encontraba a su paso. Ella era como una ninfa traída a la tierra únicamente para provocarle hasta el infinito. Sus pezones eran duras piedrecitas que se presionaban con intensidad contra su pecho. Incapaz de evitarlo, se inclinó y tomó uno de esos dulces pechos en su anhelante boca. No estaba preparado para oír los incitadores gemidos que escaparon de sus labios cuando sus manos se enredaron entre sus oscuros cabellos. Sakura no paraba de oprimir sus caderas contra las suyas, mientras que él succionaba ávidamente su pecho, dejando un pequeño reguero de marcas de amor a su paso.

Fue el ligero golpe en la ventana tintada de la limusina lo que les hizo regresar a la realidad. Sasuke gruño con fuerza mientras que Sakura intentaba controlar los sollozos que la invadía. La pérdida del calor de su boca le hizo sentirse fría. Maldiciendo ligeramente, Sasuke la hizo a un lado para centrar su atención en la indeseada persona de afuera. Se inclinó aún con Sakura en su regazo y abrió la ventana con un pequeño grito de disgusto.

La cara de un divertido Shikamaru Nara hizo maldecir de nuevo al Uchiha. Sakura no sabía qué hacer salvo esconder su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Sasuke mientras trataba de calmarse y de que desapareciera su sonrojo. El Uchiha había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para tapar la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo con su chaqueta Armani que había dejado en el asiento trasero del coche.

"Tenía la sospecha de que estaríais aquí." Dijo Shikamaru en un tono de vagueza aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario mientras observaba la cabeza de pelo rosa que se doblaba alrededor del hombro de Sasuke Al jefe del departamento de policía esta situación se le hacía bastante divertida, de hecho le producía una total diversión. Se dio cuenta que esta era la primera vez que el frio Sasuke Uchiha manoseaba a una mujer en el asiento de atrás de una limusina que se encontraba mal aparcada encima de un bordillo durante la medianoche. "Tengo las cosas bajo control sobre esa situación, así que no se preocupe por eso. Contactaré con usted si encuentro algo. Mientras tanto, le mantendré informado." Dijo Shikamaru con la misma voz aburrida. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a hablar a ninguno antes de enderezarse y decir, "Oh, y es un placer volver a verla a usted también, Haruno-san."

Sakura con un parecido increíble a un tomate extra-rojo simplemente elevó sus dedos y saludo sin mirarle. La situación ya era lo suficientemente humillante sin tener que estar exponiéndose a un oficial de la ley. Por accidente o no.

Shikamaru afirmo en asentimiento y se fue. Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado cuando se permitió dejar escapar una carcajada.

Sasuke se recostó y miró a la mujer que aún seguía acurrucada en el hueco de su cuello y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su cabellera rosada.

"¿Te ha aclarado esto algo o tengo que hacer alguna cosa más para demostrártelo?" Susurró con voz ronca.

Lentamente Sakura se incorporó a pesar de su falta de ropa y le miró con sus enormes y vidriosos ojos esmeraldas. "¿Eh?"

Sasuke gruñó cuando obtuvo una pequeña vista de sus apetecibles pechos desnudos. Acercó sus manos y las ahueco para tocarlas con delicadeza haciendo que se arqueara hacía el con total naturalidad. "No quiero a Irena. Me importa un bledo si ella está desnuda y moviendo su cuerpo delante mío." Continuó en el mismo tono. "Sólo te quiero a ti." Susurró muy cerca de su oído. "Y tengo más que pruebas suficientes." Finalizó mientras colocaba la mano de Sakura en su crecida erección.

Sakura podía sentir su cara explotar ruborizada cuando sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con su dura erección. Era _grande_. Si no se había dado cuenta antes, ahora era bien consciente de ello. Cambió rápidamente la dirección de sus pensamientos. Esto era totalmente inapropiado. ¡Estaba medio desnuda en el asiento trasero de un vehículo aparcado en medio de una calle abarrotada de gente por Dios! Y ella estaba sintiendo la…cosa de Sasuke subir. Por no mencionar también que un oficial de policía estaba al corriente de lo que habían estado haciendo.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso." Gruñó entre dientes al final.

"¿El qué? ¿El hecho de que acabas de tratar de abusar de mí o de que lo has disfrutado más de lo que esperabas? Preguntó con malicia haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse aún más.

"No. El hecho de que estoy medio desnuda y sentada encima de ti."Le corrigió suavizando sus facciones. "Siento haberme puesto así contigo. No sé qué es lo que me pasó."

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron mientras colocaba un pequeño mechón de su pelo suelto detrás de su oreja. "Yo sí lo sé. Irena siempre ha actuado de esa forma y quizás me he acostumbrado tanto a ignorarla que no me he dado cuenta que podría ofenderte."

"No es tu culpa. Me sobrepasé…Quiero decir, nosotros no tenemos nada…por lo que no tienes por qué sentirte…culpable…o explicarme nada…a…mí…o…"

Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron de nuevo y en un instante, la inmovilizó en el asiento, su cuerpo sobre el de ella. "¿De verdad piensas que no eres nada para mí después de lo que acabamos de hacer? Dios, si de verdad no somos nada el uno para el otro, ¿dejarías a otros hombres que te besaran como yo lo he hecho? ¿Qué te tocaran como yo lo he hecho hace un momento?" Para reafirmar sus palabras se inclinó aún más y dio un gran lametón a sus pechos.

"N-No". Respondió entre cortada y sin aliento.

"Bien." Contestó Sasuke en un tono mucho más suave reposando su cabeza en el acelerado pecho de la joven.

Sakura se mordió el labio al tiempo que trataba de regularizar su respiración. El silencio inundó el lugar y no pudo evitar preguntar. "Sasuke, ¿qué es lo que somos?"

No levantó la cabeza pero pudo oírle murmurar algo contra sus pechos. "¿Qué es lo que quieres que seamos, Sakura?"

"Yo-no lo sé…." Respondió al final.

"Yo ya sé qué es lo que somos, Sakura. Es cuestión de tiempo que tú también te des cuenta. ¿Por qué no me lo dices cuando lo comprendas?" Acabó puntualizando.

"¿Puedes decírmelo mejor?" Se quejó. "Guíame en la dirección correcta." Insistió.

Sasuke se rió. "Nop. Tienes que hacerlo por ti misma. Sólo recuerda, eres una mujer increíblemente lista. Probablemente la más inteligente que haya conocido. Lo acabarás comprendiendo"

Pero Sakura pensaba en su interior con tristeza, _'¿y tú todavía estarás aquí cuando finalmente lo entienda?'_

Sasuke enterró su rostro aspirando su aroma y se sintió completamente calmado. Y como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar la pregunta de inseguridad, le respondió, '_siempre_ _estaré a tu lado.'_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

Sakura se mantuvo ocupada durante esa semana con trabajo y más trabajo. Era extenuante por su puesto, pero agradecía estar ocupada con los brazos abiertos. Evitaba que estuviera pensando en lo que había sucedido entre ella y Sasuke. Sobre todo por su parte, mucho más de lo que ella se pensaba. No es que le hubiera estado ignorando durante los últimos días realmente, pero no pasaba más de cinco minutos en su presencia sin que empezara a ponerse nerviosa o a actuar como una chica de instituto tontamente enamorada. Era patético, pensaba, e incluso insano. Y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, estuvo de acuerdo en ser su pareja para el evento de caridad.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, se sacudió su flequillo que ahora caía a lo largo de su sien. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en un complicado recogido francés. Su rostro se había transformado de un inocente ángel a uno seductor gracias a los mejores expertos de maquillaje. Jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, pero había dedicado más tiempo de lo normal en elegir su vestido y estaba contenta con el resultado. La seda de color champagne pálido era tan elegante y sencillo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su estilo. Dado que el acto de caridad era algo de lo que se encargaba la empresa, sentía que todos debían tratar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para superarse y estaba convencida que esta vez se mantendría al margen.

Sacó un sencillo colgante de diamantes, una fina pulsera de plata y rápidamente los abrochó. Tomó un bolso de Gucci y esperó a que Sasuke llegase.

Llegara a la hora, se quedó pensando. A las ocho y media en punto oyó un golpe en la puerta. Puesto que había dado a noche libre a las doncellas por su salida, todo estaba muy silencioso. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, los nervios la invadieron. Respiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse y abrió la puerta, Sakura mostró una sonrisa educada en su rostro y se quedó helada.

Estaba incluso más guapo que cualquier otra vez. Cabello ónix desordenado a juego con su penetrante mirada, su espectacular cuerpo estaba envuelto en un elegante esmoquin negro y en su mano portaba una única rosa roja.

Sakura prácticamente lloró ante tal cliché. En serio, ¿cómo podía llegar a ser tan adorable?

"Creo que he muerto y he ido al cielo." Dijo Sasuke mirándola con gran intensidad a lo que Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario.

"Típico." Le contestó y tomó la rosa roja que le estaba ofreciendo. Notó que el tallo todavía estaba lleno de espinas.

"Pensé que querrías dar una vuelta por el lado peligroso esta noche." Bromeó, pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en la de ella.

"Hm." Sonrió. _'Siempre estoy en peligro cuando permanezco a tu lado.'_ Pensó con una sonrisa reservada mientras pasaba su brazo por el suyo.

"Te ves preciosa esta noche." Murmuró y a pesar de lo mucho que se iba a arrepentir después, se sonrojo de todas formas.

"Sí…gracias. Tu también." Le contestó cuando pasaban por el jardín hacia el coche que les estaba esperando.

El camino al Salón de baile Hiroshima fue extraño. La agradable actitud de hacia unos pocos minutos se había evaporado una vez que Sakura se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba con él después de lo de la otra tarde. Él no dijo nada, lo cual agradeció. Los pensamientos que había dejado arrinconados durante los últimos días respecto a 'su situación' se le venían a la mente como ráfagas relampagueantes. ¿Cuál era su respuesta? ¿A caso Sasuke esperaba que le diera una respuesta?

Frunció el ceño. Por esto mismo había evitado a los hombres como a la peste. Una vez que los hombres se involucraban en los sentimientos, estaba perdida al instante en un extraño mundo de citas, relaciones y cosas demasiado complicadas. Había conseguido evitarlo prácticamente durante los últimos años, entonces… ¿por qué no podía hacerlo de nuevo? Era lo suficientemente fácil, pensaba. Simplemente camina y no mires atrás. Lo había hecho con Gregory, su ex novio, ¿no? ¿Por qué con Sasuke era diferente?

Sakura se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada al chico en cuestión. Estaba completamente calmado y conducía a través del resto de los coches con gran facilidad. Con el rostro impasible, un control perfecto de sus emociones y hasta con un mayor atractivo si es que eso era posible, él era el tipo de hombre que evitaría a toda costa. Y aún así, ahí estaba con él, había hecho cosas que nunca había hecho antes con nadie.

Gregory era todo lo contrario a Sasuke. Era muy educado y considerado y tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer hubiera considerado como el Hombre Perfecto.

'Salvo por el hecho de que era un mentiroso, un cerdo y un estafador.' Soltó en una risotada su conciencia.

'Sí, excepto eso.' Admitió cuando llegaron a un semáforo.

'Sabes, siempre he pensado que había algo raro en él con esos tics que tenia cada vez que le preguntabas sobre tantas llamadas de negocios que recibía.'

'Tenía epilepsia, es una situación que no se podía tomar a la ligera y los tics—'

'¿Cada vez que te mentía se trataba de una reacción?' Terminó su subconsciente. 'Por amor de Dios, incluso después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, ¿todavía le defiendes?'

'No lo estoy haciendo. Y si que tiene epilepsia.' Mantenía con cabezonería.

'Lo que tu digas. Yo le he olvidado y soy la autentica parte de tu mente y la mayoritaria. Si digo que lo has olvidado, es que lo has hecho. Después de todo, ¿quién te conoce mejor que tú misma?'

'Bueno, creo que me voy a volver loca por estar hablando con mi molesto inner. Quizás debería tomar alguna medicación.'

'Naa. No eres la única. Mira por ejemplo al abogado de tu padre, el Sr. Robinson. Ese hombre ha estado murmurando para sí mismo durante los últimos _años_ y he oído que incluso utiliza un muñeco ventrílocuo como juez para practicar sus declaraciones para un juicio. ¿Quiere eso decir que está loco? Nop, no lo creo.' Le dijo su otro yo con aires de suficiencia.

'Lo que tu digas. Déjame en paz.' Se quejó enfadada dejando escapar un resoplido.

Sasuke miraba de reojo a la mujer que tenía sentada al lado suyo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Se preguntaba si era consciente de cómo sus emociones se reflejaban en su rostro. Era como un libro abierto para él. Podía decir sin ninguna duda cuando estaba enfadada o triste o confundida, y ahora mismo se veía lo suficientemente inquieta y molesta como para escupir fuego por la boca. ¿Sobre qué demonios podría estar pensando?

Aceleró el coche cuando las luces empezaron a cambiar. Corría muy bien pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa. Hasta donde él sabía, Sakura nunca había tenido una relación larga antes. Sabía muy bien que tenía mucha inexperiencia. Estaba completamente convencido de que era inocente cuando se trataba del tema de las relaciones y se había propuesto tener una actitud muy abierta para que ella misma se diera cuenta de las cosas. Se prometió a sí mismo que no la obligaría hacer nada de lo que no estuviera preparada, pero era tan duro mantener esa postura. Sakura estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo…, sin embargo, sabía que esta era la mejor manera puesto que ni él mismo sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de la gran belleza de ojos verdes.

.

.

* * *

¡Estoy viva! ¡Sí! No me he olvidado de ninguna historia. Trataré de continuarlas como sea, más bien poco a poco, pero las continuaré. De hecho de esta traducción solo me queda un capi para ponerme al día con la autora de la historia *o*

Bueno, simplemente espero que les haya gustado esta nueva actualización porque la siguiente es todavía mejor jejejje….

La autora puso dos direcciones para poder ver un vestido como el que Sakura lleva puesto en este capitulo pero ninguno de los links funciona actualmente :(

He estado mirando otras opciones y he encontrado otro link que según el vestido que yo recuerdo se parece bastante, creo...en fin de todas formas es sólo para poder hacernos una idea, asi que tampoco es nada demasiado importante. Por si quieren echarle un vistazo, es esta dirección (sin los espacios):

http : / / www . edressme . com / cocktail - n413 . html

_Byeee!_


	12. La fiesta

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

Este fic no me pertenece, la autora es **BlowingWind.**

.

**.:BEYOND TEMPTATION:.**

.

Capítulo XII: La fiesta

.

Sakura salió del coche e inmediatamente se quedó mirando al edicio que tenía enfrente. La entrada se había transformado en una especie de "Casino Paraíso" con múltiples luces que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche. La mayoría de los invitados ya había llegado y estaban esperando a entrar al lugar. Reconoció muchas de las caras de sus empleados y el entusiasmo en sus rostros era tan contagioso que hacía que ella también se sintiera así.

Todavía estaba admirando todo cuando Sasuke, con gran habilidad, tomó sus dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta lateral donde el acomodador, asintiéndoles, les abrió para permitirles el paso.

El interior del edifcio era diferente al habitual salón de baile, se había transformado en la típica discoteca de películas que se veían en la televisión. La bebida y la música resonaban con fuerza, los DJs y la gente que bailaba seductoramente la hacían sonrojarse y apartar la vista de esas escenas al instante. Pudo notar como Sasuke se reía silenciosamente a su lado pero se negó a mirar su reacción. _Ella era _inocente, tenía que reconocerlo.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Le preguntó de repente después de haberla llevado a rastras al bar. Se mantuvo callada pensando si tendrían agua puesto que reconocía perfectamente que su tolerancia al alcohol era nula.

"Me gustaría que dejaras de llevarme a rastras de un lado a otro como si fuera un saco de patatas." Le dijo a través de la música, una hazaña bastante difícil puesto que la atronadora música era increíblemente alta.

"Entonces deberías seguir el ritmo." Le contestó sencillamente con una encantadora mirada que hizo que en su estómago revolotearan miles de mariposas.

"Humph." Fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba en una de las muchas sillas y él se giraba hacia el camarero para ordenarles unas bebidas para los dos.

"Wow. Esta es la primera vez que veo un evento de caridad con strippers." Dijo Sakura con frialdad mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza a unas cuantas mujeres al otro lado de la sala. Sasuke se rió mientras se acercaba a su lado rápidamente.

"¿Sí? Pensé que todos estaban un poco estresados y ¿sabes qué? Que disfrazarse con trajes enormes e incómodos no iba a ayudar en nada."

"Déjame adivinar. Te enteraste de la fiesta desde hace tiempo, ¿no?" Dijo Sakura sagazmente estrechando sus ojos. La inocente sonrisa de él lo dijo todo. "Y déjame adivinar otra vez, este nuevo tema fue idea tuya."

"Culpable." Contestó con una sonrisa antes de girarse y coger las bebidas que les ofrecía el camarero. Le acercó su vaso a Sakura y dio un sorbo al suyo. "Señorita rosada." Dijo con una sonrisa que la hizo reír.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" Preguntó mientras bebía de su copa.

"Por supuesto que no, aprecio mucho tu…'rosadez'." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo fue capaz de ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos negros.

"Lo que tú digas." Contestó con altanería haciendo que ahora fuera él quien empezara a reir.

"Haruno-san. Nos alegra que este aquí." Dijo Megumi mientras se acercaba a la mesa junto con unas cuantas trabajadoras. Iban vestidas con unas blusas y faltas cortas con bastante clase pero que no se podían comparar al elegante vestido de Sakura.

"Me alegra ver que te estás divirtiendo." Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa refiriéndose a su baile.

"Y queremos que la diversión continúe, así que vamos a bailar." Dijo Kira con un guiño. "¿Qué dice Uchiha-san, podemos robársela durante un baile?"

Sasuke sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano que claramente quería decir un 'por favor, adelante'. "Pero asegúrate de que la devuelves." Añadió con un giño que hizo que las mujeres estallaran en risas y parloteos mientras se llevaban a rastras a una indefensa Sakura a la expectante pista de baile.

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su coñac mientras tenía los ojos fijos en la belleza de ojos esmeraldas que tenía delante. Sabía que la tolerancia al alcohol de la chica era próxima a cero y el hecho de que pareciera tan perdida entre el abarrotado club hacía evidente que nunca antes había estado en uno. No es que le sorprendiera ni nada parecido. Pudo sentir su ansiedad mezclándose junto con el rebosante entusiasmo en cuanto entraron en el bar. Era como si la chica se hubiera adentrado en un universo alternativo o algo parecido y por la manera en la que sus músculos se tensaban sospechaba que estaba nerviosa. Es por eso que se mantuenía a su lado bien cerca. Eso y el hecho de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo mantenerse a su lado tanto como le fuera posible.

Puede que ella no fuera consciente de ello, pero estaba reaccionando a su tacto reiteradamente. Sakura buscaba su calidez cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa o incluso entusiasmada. Sasuke sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en una parte de su vida. Él mismo se había asegurado de formar parte de su vida desde el momento en el que se había metido en tantos problemas por hacer que ella formara parte de la suya.

Tal y como ya había adivinado, había hecho todo lo posible para planear esta fiesta a su antojo con el organizador. Puede que pareciera egoísta, pero quería que Sakura se divirtiera y dejara a un lado el constante papeleo de la oficina y las reuniones programadas con los clientes, pero no quería que disfrutara sin él. Quería estar ahí cuando viviera su primera experiencia emborrachándose o haciendo algo nuevo que no hubiera hecho en toda su vida antes. Quería esos momentos para él.

Se había dado cuenta de que ahora Sakura era una parte imprescindible en su vida y aunque pudiera asustarle, tampoco querría que fuera de otra manera. Él mismo había dudado sobre este punto simplemente porque la novedad de preocuparse por alguien lo suficiente como para entregar todo lo que es suyo le había llegado por sorpresa. Había tenido relaciones antes, pero ninguna había durado más de unos cuantos meses ni había estado dispuesto a hacer locuras ni sentirse como un idiota posesivo. Pero ella lo había cambiado todo. Ella se había metido en su cuidada y organizada vida y en un solo parpadeo, se había hecho con su confianza sin ni siquiera pretenderlo. Se dio cuenta cuando rechazó ser otra de las tantas mujeres que están detrás de él únicamente por el tamaño de su cartera, pero esto iba mucho más allá. Era inteligente y fuerte, y leal en extremo. No tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba y su opinión en ciertos temas realmente le interesaba, especialmente cuando él era el tema en cuestión. Sakura parecía tener la idea de que era un alocado conquistador que va rompiendo corazones por donde quiera que vaya. Tenía que reconocer que había creado esa fachada a propósito para evitar a algunas mujeres con demasiadas ideas de matrimonio en la cabeza, y a pesar de que había parado de actuar así, ella no se había dado cuenta.

Dependía de él asegurarse de que lo entendiera y que además quería que ella fuera una parte permanente en su vida. Por su parte, se aseguraría de que él siguiera siendo una parte imprescindible en la de ella.

Hablando de la mujer en cuestión, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando comenzó a imitar el movimiento de una de las chicas con las que estaba bailando. Estaba moviendo sus caderas lentamente al ritmo de la música, sus largas piernas se destacaban aún más con sus tacones haciendo sus movimientos aún más provocadores cada vez que se deslizaba de una a otra. A este paso iba a terminar matando a todo el género masculino de la sala. O por lo menos a despedirlos.

Se dio prisa en terminar su bebida, se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sakura. Era demasiado tentadora hasta para su propio bien y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

* * *

Hacia un momento estaba tratando de moverse al ritmo de la música y al siguiente se encontraba pegada contra Sasuke.

"Hola." Le saludó antes de deslizar su brazo por su cintura para dejarlo ahí, quieto.

"Hola." Respondió casi sin aliento. Se dijo a sí misma que su reacción era a causa de que era su primera vez bailando y no porque él estuviera más cerca de lo necesario.

"He pensado que bailar tu sola no debe de ser muy divertido cuando tienes a alguien tan bueno como yo disponible justo aquí mismo." Le dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que Sakura se riera y le empujara un poco para observarle.

"¿Quién ha dicho que iba a estar bailando sola toda la noche?" Le devolvió la burla mientras lentamente Sasuke le cogía sus brazos para situarlos alrededor de su cuello, justo cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más lento.

"¿Y quién dijo que ibas a bailar con alguien que no fuera yo?" Le respondió suavemente mientras ambos se movían con una canción de Dan Hill.

"Te veo tan confiado como siempre." Le respondió siguiendo sus pasos.

"Pequeña, cuando se trata de nosotros, estoy lleno de confianza." Le susurró haciendo que Sakura se perdiera en la profundidad de su mirada. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre que pensaba que estaba llevando la delantera, él le daba la vuelta a la situación con una habilidad inusitada y la sorprendía a partes iguales.

"Um…la fiesta ha quedado muy bien." Trató de cambiar de tema y por el reflejo en su mirada, él también se dio cuenta de su táctica.

"Hn."

"Todos se están divirtiendo," Intentó de nuevo.

"Hn." Le volvió a responder evasivamente pero continuando con su mirada fija en ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Le preguntó avergonzada.

"No, simplemente me gusta mirarte." Dijo lentamente haciendo que tuviera que contener la respiración. Sus dedos alcanzaron su rostro y empezó a perfilar su mejilla lentamente para finalmente llegar hasta su cuello. Sasuke acercó más su rostro al de ella y la mirada de Sakura se dirigió automáticamente hacia sus perfectos labios. Mientras, en respuesta los suyos se separaron despacio y se puso de puntillas para ponerse a su misma altura. Estaba esperando ese beso y prácticamente maldijo en voz alta por la frustración cuando las luces comenzaron a iluminarles a su alrededor.

"Y ahora, ante la petición de todos los empleados de la compañía, el Sr. Uchiha cumplira su promesa de deleitarnos con una preciosa canción durante este noche." Anunció una voz desde el escenario mientras Sasuke se reía por lo bajo.

"Es la hora, pequeña." Susurró contra sus labios mientras la dejaba para dirigirse hacia el escenario con un gran aplauso de los presentes que estaban a su alrededor.

"Oh sí, definitivamente sabe muy bien cómo tomar la delantera." Dijo para sí misma mientras trataba de normalizar el descontrolado ritmo de su corazón a uno normal. Le volvió a mirar y se veía tan poco afectado y tranquilo como siempre.

"Idiota." Gruñó Sakura entre dientes.

Sasuke estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dispuso a recibir el micrófono que el DJ le tendía y saludar a los invitados.

"Buenas noches señoras y señores. Me alegra ver que se están divirtiendo." Sólo con lo dicho, una ronda de aplausos le siguieron junto con una ovación de agradecimiento. "Bueno, como ya había mencionado antes, estoy dispuesto a someterme a la humillación de cantar esta noche. Pero como muchos de vosotros ya sabéis, sólo soy uno de los propietarios, así que por lo tanto, siento que la adorable señorita Haruno debería compartir este momento conmigo." Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa mientras Sakura trataba de encogerse entre el público, aunque era inútil. Los focos se centraron otra vez en ella, señalándola entre toda la multitud. El fuerte sonido de los aplausos la abrumó tanto que no pudo hacer otra cosa sino moverse lentamente hasta que alcanzó el escenario. Todavía se encontraba en _shock_ mientras caminaba por las escaleras e incluso cuando ya se encontraba al lado de Sasuke. Éste pasó su brazo despreocupadamente alrededor de su cintura, y hay que aclarar que no había nada de superficial en su agarre. Le cedió otro micrófono y se acercó para susurrarle a su oído. "Sígueme."

La familiar melodía de su canción favorita empezó a sonar y Sakura le miró con asombro. El joven le guiñó un ojo y llevo el micrófono a sus labios.

.

_Feel your breath on my shoulder_

_And I know we couldn't get any closer_

_I don't wanna act tough, I just wanna fall in love_

_As we move into the night I get crazy_

_.  
_

Sakura aguantó la risa cuando se tuvo que acercar el micrófono a sus labios mientras seguía el ritmo de esta canción que conocía tan bien.

.

_into the night_

_I get crazy_

_Thinking how it's gonna be with you baby_

_I don't wanna play rough_

_I've been loving you enough_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Fill you up, fill you up with love_

_When we close the door all I need is in your eyes_

_I wanna take forever tonight, baby_

_Touch my lips, I'm on fire_

_You're the only one I'll ever desire_

_Turn the lights down low, make the world go slow_

_When I'm holding you tonight it's so easy_

_Nothing moves me like you do when you tease me_

_And to rush would be a crime_

_I just wanna spend some time with you baby_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Fill you up, fill you up with love_

_When we close the door all I need is in your eyes_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_And when I'm here beside you_

_I wanna see what drives you out of your mind_

_I never wanna leave_

_I only wanna be with you'cause I love how you feel your love is so real_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got_

_I wanna take forever tonight_

_Wanna stay in this moment forever_

_I'm gonna give you all the love that I've got'cause I can't live without you._

_...  
_

_.._

_.  
_

La canción terminó y Sakura volvió a la realidad. La gran ovación de los presentes provocó que se ruborizara increiblememente, aunque ante la tenue luz apenas se podía apreciar, ella se sintió así de todas formas.

Sasuke dejó ver una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se giró hacia ella y la tomó de la mano para a continuación darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Esto provocó unos cuantos silbidos por parte de los empleados y un 'ohhh' y suspiros por las féminas. Incapaz de oponer resistencia, Sakura sonrió mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y bajaba del escenario seguida de Sasuke.

"No me puedo creer que de verdad haya hecho esto." Exclamó Sakura, la emoción todavía se percibía en sus ojos.

Sasuke se rió. "Tengo que reconocer Sta. Haruno que sin duda tienes una voz preciosa".

"No tan bonita si la comparamos con la tuya." Le provocó quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. "Nunca te habría imaginado como cantante."

"Eso te enseñara a no subestimar a los demás." Le contestó inclinándose para depositar un beso en la punta de su nariz. Sakura arrugó su nariz en broma empujándole con delicadeza.

"Siempre vas detrás de las mujeres besándolas sin su permiso?" Le preguntó enfurruñada aunque sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron y colocó detrás de su oreja un pequeño mechón de pelo que caía a un lado del rostro de la chica. "No. Tú eres especial." Le susurró para a continuación arrastrarla hacía la pista de baile. "Vamos, Haruno. Comprobemos si puedes bailar igual que como cantas."

Sakura en realidad había dejado de respirar desde el momento en que sus palabras salieron de su boca. Aunque apenas se oía bien, pudo escuchar alto y claro; y por mucho que odie admitirlo, le confundía y le entusiasmaba enormemente.

Él colocó sus manos en su cintura y Sakura se vio con sus brazos automáticamente alrededor de su cuello. El ritmo lento y tranquilo de la canción les hacía moverse suavemente junto con la música. La pelirrosa reposó su cabeza en su pecho y sintió como sus brazos apretaban más su cintura. En ese momento, todo era perfecto. Mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de este momento, deseó que esa noche durara para siempre.

Sasuke besó su frente y trató de entregarse por completo.

'Así que esta es la sensación de estar enamorado', pensó mientras sentía la respiración de Sakura en su cuello. Se ajustaba tan bien a él que se puso a pensar como había podido permitir que otras mujeres se encontraran en una situación como esta en el pasado. Porque en este momento, Sakura Haruno era todo lo que siempre había querido en una mujer. Era fuerte e independiente y fiel y él amaba todo lo relacionado con ella. Siempre había tratado de evitar este extraño sentimiento por lo que no era raro que nunca antes se hubiera sentido así con ninguna otra mujer. Por supuesto que había visto el mutuo amor que se tienen sus padres, pero la verdad es que nunca había pensado que encontraría esa maravillosa felicidad que sus padres encontraban el uno en el otro. Hasta que Sakura llegó y todas sus ideas se vinieron abajo.

Esta mujer le había vuelto loco con su frescura y su descaro desde el primer momento en que se encontraron. Sasuke sabía que era inocente. Nunca había estado enamorada antes y por eso mismo debía de tratarla con cuidado. Es como una delicada flor que podría ser aplastada fácilmente. Ahora mismo, ella podría no ser consciente, pero él era más vulnerable incluso que ella. Tenía su corazón en la palma de su mano y lo envolvía entre sus dedos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Sasuke sabía que enamorarse implica dar el poder a alguien para poder lastimarte en cualquier momento. Se había preparado para no exponer ninguna debilidad ante nadie. Y de hecho, nunca había permitido a nadie aprovecharse de alguna debilidad suya y sin embargo, enamorándose de Sakura, había hecho justo eso mismo. Debería de estar corriendo en dirección contraria a donde se encontrara ella, pero la idea de estar solo y no tenerla le parecía deprimente y miserable. Pero ya se habían terminado todos esos años de soledad.

Tanto si les gustaba como si no, estaba totalmente enamorado y se aseguraría de que ella sintiera lo mismo.

'Muy bien, el juego acaba de empezar.' Pensó sarcásticamente puesto que cuando él jugaba, jugaba para ganarlo todo.

.

* * *

.

Era más tarde de la una de la mañana cuando la fiesta finalmente terminó. Sakura se sentía muy contenta cuando por fin salieron fuera del club. Aunque fue divertido y emocionante, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza a causa del estruendoso ruido de la música y el olor a alcohol.

'_Creo que estoy borracha.'_ Pensó reflexionando.

'_Sólo has tomado dos bebidas en toda la noche.' _ Le dijo su inner razonablemente. _'Y apenas tenían alcohol.'_ La verdad es que era horrible tener tan poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Sakura miró a Sasuke y sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba conversando tranquilamente con algunos de los empleados que le estaban prestando atención a cada una de las palabras que les decía. No era por su poder, pensó, era su carisma y encanto lo que empujaba a la gente como un imán. Y ella era sin ninguna duda una de esas personas.

"¿De qué te estás riendo?" Su pregunta le hizo despertarse de su ensoñación.

"La fiesta fue todo un éxito." Dijo viendo salir a todos los empleados sonriendo.

"¿Debo suponer que no viniste a la del año pasado?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba mejor la chaqueta de Sasuke para protegerse del frío. "Nunca había asistido en todos estos años. Pero me alegra que la compañía decidiera seguir realizándola cada año. Se lo merecen por su duro trabajo."

"Bueno, es un gran honor haber compartido esta primera experiencia contigo." Dijo genuinamente antes de que su mirada se volviera traviesa. "Aunque estaría más que encantado de compartir otras muchas primeras experiencias contigo. ¿Hay alguna que se te ocurra?"

Sintió que se ponía colorada y le golpeó ligeramente en el brazo mientras murmuraba en voz baja 'baka'. Sasuke se rió y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

"Venga. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa." Hizo una señal al chico encargado de aparcar los coches para que trajera el suyo. Poco después, se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el coche de lujo y Sasuke estaba una vez más conduciendo como todo un experto a través del tráfico hacia su apartamento.

El silencio y el confort del camino la estaban haciendo quedarse dormida. Sasuke miró hacia la pelirrosa y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estaba bellísima y daba gracias a cada uno de los dioses que conocía por habérsela enviado. Alcanzó a apartar un mechón de su pelo de su rostro y ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra su cálida mano. Riéndose, dejo su mano donde se encontraba y condujo con una mano hacia su apartamento.

Entró en el parking privado con facilidad, apagó el motor y salió. Estaba dormida profundamente y por ello ni se molestó en despertarla puesto que el trayecto durante el ascensor hacia el apartamento era corto. Abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante y con destreza la cogió en brazos para a continuación cerrar la puerta con el pie. Saludo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza al guardia de seguridad, y después entró al ascensor y dio al botón para subir hasta el décimo quinto piso.

Sasuke bajó la mirada a la sirena que tenía entre sus brazos. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla. Su rostro dormido era tan tranquilo que le recordaba al de un niño pequeño desconocedor de la crueldad del mundo. Quería ver ese rostro siempre y se hizo a sí mismo la promesa silenciosa de que se aseguraría de que nada pudiera hacerla daño.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente con un suave 'ding' que anunciaba que habían llegado a su destino. Rebuscó en el bolso de noche de Sakura con su mano libre y sacó la llave con la que pudo abrir la puerta.

Nunca había estado en su apartamento antes. Si que la había dejado en su mansión el mes anterior pero ahora se trataba de su espacio personal y privado. La habitación reflejaba su personalidad cálida y su selecto gusto. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un suave malva. Había varios sofás al otro extremo de la habitación junto con un equipo de música. Muchas fotos de su familia estaban situadas en las paredes, y algunas enmarcadas se encontraban en unas pequeñas mesas de caoba. Le llamó especialmente la atención una joven Sakura de pelo rosa con lacitos y ataviada en un precioso vestido floreado. La niña de la foto mostraba una amplia sonrisa en la que le faltaban dos dientes, y uno de sus brazos se agarraba a un chico que parecía más joven pero con la misma gran sonrisa. Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando veía la imagen de la pequeña niña y luego la sensual mujer de sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó la presencia de varias plantas y flores en el otro lado de la habitación y una magnifica vista del horizonte de Tokyo.

Sakura se quejó suavemente y Sasuke salió de su ensoñación. Encontró la habitación fácilmente puesto que era la primera puerta justo después del pasillo. La dejó con cuidado en la cama de color rosa pálido y dio un paso hacia atrás. Era como un ángel entre esas sábanas de seda, viéndola sintió como algo le apretaba el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había querido tanto tener algo en su vida y sin embargo no podía alcanzarlo y tomarlo. Frotándose la cara con cansancio se giró para salir de la habitación pero entonces un tirón en su mano le paró.

Miró hacía su penetrante mirada esmeralda y pensó que nunca había visto un color tan bónito.

"Quédate conmigo." Murmuró Sakura. El moreno no respondió ya que trataba de buscar una respuesta. ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar con ella durante toda la noche y no poder tocarla? Era un hombre honorable pero la tortura sería tal que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

"Por favor." Susurró con una mirada decidida, él asintió y se quitó los zapatos así como su cinturón y su corbata para a continuación tumbarse a su lado en la cama.

'_Lo que tú quieras, Sakura.'_

Se colocó detrás de ella e inmediatamente la joven se movió más cerca de su lado, girando su cuerpo de tal forma que pudiera sentir su calidez. "Gracias." Le dijo suavemente.

"Es todo un placer." Le contestó con una sonrisa besándola suavemente en el pelo cuando ella cerraba los ojos. "Buenas noches pequeña."

Había pasado un buen rato, tanto que incluso podía escuchar su tranquila respiración, cuando finalmente Sakura se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Entonces sonrió al hombre que tenía a su lado y tocó sus labios suavemente. "Buenas noches, Sasuke."

_._

_._

* * *

_La canción que aparece en este capítulo es 'I want to take forever tonight' by Peter Cetera/Crystal Bernard, no pongo la traducción porque me parece que queda mejor en la versión original, pero si alguien tiene curiosidad en esta página aparece traducida:_

http : / / www . traduceletras . net/es/peter-cetera/i-wanna-take,-forever-tonight/42553/

_La autora ya ha publicado un nuevo capítulo, asi que espero que nos leamos pronto..._


End file.
